Trapped in Time
by TheImaginativeFox
Summary: During a battle with Mumbo Jumbo, Raven and Beast Boy chase after him in hopes of preventing even more damage. Later their friends find out just how much damage was caused when they find them unconscious as toddlers, and that's only the beginning. Why can't they remember the Teen Titans? And more importantly, is it reversible? Or will they be trapped in time forever?
1. Tiny Titans

**Welcome to my story, no pairings at the moment, unless you guys want some. I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review of what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything, sad but true :(**

* * *

The team was in the park, currently fighting Mumbo Jumbo. He had been robbing the bank nearby, and then he ran to the park at the sight of the Teen Titans. At the moment, he was turning the playground into a maze to hide in, and it was attacking anyone that got near it.

Then, Mumbo ran through one of the tunnels near the park, and Beast Boy and Raven went after him as the rest of the team protected the people near it and tried to get the playground to stop attacking them. Starfire flew up into the sky to look for the two missing members of the team. When she spotted them, and Mumbo, she flew towards them after informing Robin. Soon, the three were fighting Mumbo again.

After they had Mumbo in the back of a police van, the park went back to normal and they looked around for Beast Boy and Raven.

"Where are friends Beast Boy and Raven?" Starfire asked as she floated back down next to Cyborg and Robin.

"Maybe they went back to the park to make sure everything was okay." Cyborg said with a shrug.

"Robin calling Beast Boy and Raven, you there?" Robin asked as he spoke into his communicator. They waited for a while, but received no answer.

"Shall we go do the checking of the park?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah," Robin said and they headed off, Starfire flying slightly above them. When they got there and didn't see them, they were a little surprised.

"Let's split up and try to find them, try to get a signal on their communicators." Robin said calmly as he tried to get a signal on his own. Soon, they split up to try to find their friends.

"Guys!" Cyborg shouted through his communicator, he was in his car when he got the signal on the tracker." I've got a signal on both of them, close to you, Robin. Sending coordinates."

"Got it, heading towards them," Robin responded and started running towards the signal.

"I do hope our friends are unharmed." Starfire said.

"Don't worry, Star, I'm sure they're fine." Cyborg said as Robin turned the corner.

Robin was going down another set of tunnels, he was close to the sewers now. It was dimly lit, and he could hear the water rushing around him. Soon, the signal started to beep louder and louder, until he saw a pile broken concrete blocking his path.

"Now I know why the communicators weren't picking up the signal." Robin muttered as he started to push away the rubble. It didn't take long to do, and soon he crawled through and was on the other side.

Robin was relieved when he saw that there wasn't more big pieces of debris everywhere, although there were some, but it wouldn't be deadly if it landed on you. Robin finally saw a blinking light, and he walked closer. As he did, he got nervous when it was slightly crushed and didn't see his team mates. Robin looked around, and spotted two figures lying almost completely in the water unconscious.

"Raven! Beast Boy!" He yelled in panic as he ran towards the very still figures in the water." Please be okay, please be..." Robin paused in shock at what he saw. He saw two small figures that resembled Raven and Beast Boy, but they looked to be around the age of three. Definitely not teenagers.

"Robin calling team." Robin said as he picked up his communicator still in a bit of shock.

"Have you located our friends?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but something's... wrong." Robin said. He couldn't exactly describe what was wrong, but the others knew he needed help.

"On our way, stay put." Cyborg said as they headed towards Robin's location.

Robin finished pulling the two small figures out of the water. They were both so still. It made Robin worried, and he started checking their vitals. Both had a slow heart rate, and were having trouble breathing. They looked in pain, but at peace at the same time. If you ignored their injuries, they looked as if they were sleeping. Robin finished making sure they were stable, then picked the two up, and held them close as they shivered from the cold.

"Robin!" Cyborg and Starfire yelled in unison when they saw him on the ground slightly hunched over. When they got closer, they both gasped.

"Is that them?" Cyborg asked shocked.

"I think so." Robin said standing up with the two in his arms. They were so small and fragile.

"They are so cute!" Starfire said excitedly." Please, how did this happen?"

"Don't know, it doesn't seem like Mumbo, though." Robin said as he thought about it and the three headed out towards the T-car.

"Think he's working with somebody?" Cyborg asked, and Robin shrugged.

"Maybe, probably. If he wasn't, it would have worn off by now." Robin said thinking it over.

"I believe you are correct, but who would do this to our friends?" Starfire asked. They had reached the car and put the toddlers inside. Starfire sat next to them to make sure they were okay, as the two others got into the front.

"Cause trouble, I guess." Robin said. Then, Starfire gasped.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked in a panicked voice as Robin turned around and saw the two pale toddlers and a panicked look on Starfire's face.

"I do not know, I think they are having trouble breathing! I believe they are in pain!" Starfire said as she held the two now crying toddlers. Soon, they had parked and headed upstairs. Raven and Beast Boy were thrashing around in Cyborg's arms.

"Get them to the med bay!" Robin shouted running down the hall. He knew the two were scared and confused.

"I think they're hyperventilating." Cyborg said as he set them each down on a bed. Starfire helped Cyborg get them each an IV as Robin set up oxygen masks for them. He found the smallest ones and put them on, as they were each given IVs.

"They are thrashing violently. I fear they will further injure themselves!" Starfire said in a panicked tone as their crying got louder. Robin was worried that they were still unconscious.

"Hold on," Cyborg said walking over to them and giving them a sedation. Soon, they had been hooked up and all you could hear was the sound of heart monitors and their breathing. Cyborg started to examine the injuries as Starfire helped him. Robin sat there looking from Beast Boy to Raven wondering how this had happened.

"Both have bumps, most likely from hitting their heads when they fell in the water, I don't think they're concussions, though. They have cuts and bruises all over, I had to sew a few on each of them, again, from rubble and shrinking. Also, their bodies are under a lot of strain, muscles and joints will probably be very sore from shrinking. I was able to get them stable, but someone should probably stay with them to make sure nothing happens. I will be able to perform some tests to find out what's wrong, and a full physical exam when they wake up." Cyborg said sitting down next to Starfire and Robin.

Robin looked at them. They were so small, and broken. The two were covered in bandages from the rubble and shrinking. Both had a bandage wrapped around their head, it had stopped bleeding, but still looked painful.

It was quiet in the med bay, they all just looked at the two in the beds. Only one person had to stay, but none of them wanted to leave the two, now younger, Titans. This would be hard to explain to them, and the team just hoped they would wake up soon.

They all jerked a little when they heard moaning coming from one of the beds. They looked up and saw it was Beast Boy, they then saw a tear slide down his face, and he attempted to wipe it away, only to cause him more pain.

Next, Raven started to stir. She tossed around causing her to gasp out in pain. The team ran over to the two and held them down calling their names hoping they would open their eyes.

"Raven, Beast Boy, it is alright, just open your eyes." Starfire said soothingly. With a little more encouraging, the two opened their eyes and tried to sit up. The three gathered around them, blocking their view of each other.

"Take it slow," Cyborg said calmly. He removed each of the oxygen masks, since they were breathing normally.

"What happened?" Beast Boy said in a tiny tired voice, as he rubbed his eyes. His green hair was sticking up in some parts, he looked adorable and received an 'aww' from Starfire.

"Where am I?" Raven asked in an almost scared voice. Her voice was different, too. They both sounded so young, and the team found this cute. As they looked at the two in the beds and saw the fear on their faces, they began to worry.

"You don't remember what happened?" Cyborg asked, although he had expected this. The two both shook their heads.

"You're in the med bay back at the tower, everything's okay." Robin said reassuringly. Raven and Beast Boy both started to look around for something.

"Is everything alright?" Starfire asked. The two looked at her and caught each other's eyes. They looked relieved when they noticed each other.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked concerned.

"I think so, you?" Raven asked him.

"I'm okay, just a little sore." Beast Boy said giving her a smile.

"Can I ask a question?" Raven asked as she slightly pulled on Robin's sleeve.

"Go ahead." He said giving her his attention.

"Thanks for saving us, but who are you and how did we get here?" Raven asked and Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, and why am I green?" Beast Boy asked as he examined his hand.

Cyborg had expected them to not remember what had happened exactly, but they didn't show signs of full memory loss. Raven asking who they were was a bit of a shock, but when Beast Boy asked why he was green, they all looked at each other, leaving the two children to look at them with big eyes.

"You don't remember us at all, do you?" Cyborg asked, and Raven and Beast Boy looked at them tears filling their eyes, and Raven squeezed her eyes shut as she whispered what sounded like her mantra.

"It is okay, friends." Starfire said as she hugged Raven and then Beast Boy trying to calm them down.

"Can you two tell me your names?" Cyborg asked. They both nodded right away.

"I'm Raven." She said quietly, she was still a little nervous as she regained control.

"And I'm Garfield Logan, and I still have no idea why I'm green." Beast Boy said.

"You are Beast Boy, that is why you are green. You understand now, correct?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"Sorry no, I mean, I like animals, but I've never been called that before. My parents call me Gar, though. Where are my parents, by the way?" Beast Boy, or rather Gar asked as he looked around. Robin knew his parents had died, he was about to comfort Gar when Raven spoke up.

"And I want Arella." Raven said sniffling a bit.

"Who is Arella?" Starfire asked.

"My mom, can you ask Azar if Arella can visit me today?" Raven asked wiping away a few tears, as she quietly whispered her mantra under her breath. Robin didn't know much about Raven, but knew Azar was from Azarath. He also knew Gar was living in Africa when he was a kid.

Robin looked at Cyborg, and he nodded. Starfire caught in and stood up realizing something thing was wrong.

"We'll be right back, just relax." Cyborg said closing the door behind him.

"Any idea what's going on? This doesn't seem like normal memory loss." Robin said looking at Cyborg.

"I think when their bodies changes, so did their memories and minds. They have the maturity and memories of a three year old." Cyborg explained.

"Is that why friend Raven could not heal herself?" Starfire asked.

"Probably, I know she had to train when she lived on Azarath, maybe she learned healing later. But why does Beast Boy, or Gar have his powers?" Robin asked, once again the two looked at Cyborg for answers.

"The only think I can think of, is that whatever caused this, only gave them abilities their powers could handle at this age, if they had them. So Gar can probably change into animals, just not as well, same as Raven's powers. She seems to have control, though." Cyborg said after thinking about it.

"At her age, she probably already started training. Most likely, still causing a few problems, but mostly under control." Robin said, he still didn't know much, but was trying to make sense of what he knew and explain it to the others.

"That makes sense." Cyborg said.

"Should we check on them?" Starfire asked When they heard quiet rustling from behind the door followed by some yawns. Robin nodded and they opened the door.

Garfield and Raven had both fallen back asleep. They looked peaceful, so they pulled the blankets up and tucked them in. They turned the lights off, and headed out saying goodnight to the two small, sleeping forms on the beds. They had a lot to talk about, and they all needed some sleep for what was to come of the toddler titans.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if I should continue or change anything. Please leave a review, you know you want to :)**


	2. Tag

**Welcome back to the story, and as long as you guys are enjoying it, I will continue to write it. If you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them!**

**Thanks to:**

**Jesusfreak124: Thanks for the follow, favorite, and especial thanks for being the first reviewer on this story! As requested, here's chapter two!**

**Super-Dash (Guest): Thanks for the great review, I'm glad you like it and how I'm writing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Cyr626: Thanks for the follow, favorite, and review! Second chapter, and I plan on having more **

**Ransor: Thanks for the follow, love the support!**

**yourfriend0415: Thanks for the follow, favorite, and review! I'm glad you enjoyed it, so here's another chapter :)**

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes: Thanks, I'm glad you think I can make this original, hope you enjoy the rest and what I have planned**

**Kaida-Nee Alberno: Thanks for the follow and the favorite, the support is great**

**Thanks again, I hope to get more great feedback, any tips and suggestions are always welcome. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so let's just move on...**

* * *

The Teen Titans, except for the sleeping Raven and Garfield, were in the main room, discussing what to do about their current situation.

"It is reversible, yes?" Starfire questioned again.

"Like I said before, I don't know. I want to run some more tests before I can say anything for sure," Cyborg said. They were all very tense after the two, now younger titans awoke and didn't remember them. " More importantly, what are we going to do with them?" Cyborg questioned. The two looked to their leader for answers. Robin stood there thinking and looking into space.

"We need to tell them, explain what happened," Robin finally said sitting down on the couch with his hands in his lap and looking at the floor.

"Please, I do not understand. What must we explain?" Starfire asked, sitting down next to Robin.

"They need to know who they are," he said in a quiet voice.

"You mean, you want to tell them that they are a part of the team and they have been de-aged?" Cyborg said in a shocked voice." I think the sleep deprivation is getting to you, man. How would we explain that? I know we have to tell them, but I think we should wait until we find out a little bit more about their, um, condition." Cyborg finished, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"The sooner they know, the better." Robin muttered. It was true, he was tired, but he also felt guilty.

"I agree with Cyborg, we need to know more about what happened first. In the mean time, I will make the morning feast for when they wake up!" Starfire finished happily, as she flew over to the kitchen. Cyborg looked at Robin for a bit before walking over to Starfire.

"Wait, Star!" Cyborg said in an almost pleading voice." How about I make breakfast? You could go to the mall and get stuff for Raven and BB. They probably need clothes that fit, they only have what they're wearing now." Cyborg said quickly as he remembered the last time Starfire made them breakfast.

"What a glorious idea, friend Cyborg!" Starfire said clapping her hands together and beaming." What will they require?"

"The normal stuff, what do you normally get when you go?" Cyborg asked her.

"I get clothes, nail polish, hair ornaments, shoes, and so much more! The mall of shopping is a wonderful place!" Starfire finished, flying in a circle quickly before landing next to Cyborg.

"Star, if you're going to go, make sure you get clothes that the two of them would like, okay?" Robin said after thinking about Starfire picking out a pink dress for Raven.

"Yes, I will. I have been to the mall of shopping with both of them before, I believe I will find something they will most enjoy." Starfire said as she started to head out for the store.

"Nice save there, I'm not sure how well three year olds can handle Tameranian food." Robin said starting to leave the kitchen.

"Yeah, where are you going?" Cyborg asked him.

"I want to do some training, think things over. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day." Robin said as he paused at the door.

"Everything okay?" He asked the boy wonder, Robin nodded as Cyborg pulled out some bacon from the fridge. Then, Robin remembered something and continued.

"Do you think Gar is still a vegetarian?" He questioned looking at the package of bacon in Cyborg's arms

"I'm not touching his tofu stuff!" Cyborg said, getting ready to rant about why meat is better.

"Fine, just make sure there's cereal for him or something." Robin said as he started walking off. He heard Cyborg mutter something before agreeing.

OooOooOooOooO

Raven woke up and looked around the dark, and mostly quiet room. There was a small sound coming from her right. She turned her head to find the small, green changeling snoring softly in his sleep. Raven gave a small smile and a sigh of relief to find her new friend Garfield safe and sleeping comfortably. Raven sat up a little straighter and watched him to check for any sign of discomfort. When she found none, she hopped out of the large bed and walked over to Gar. Using one of the chairs to get up to his bed, she crawled up next to him and shook his shoulder gently.

"Five more minutes," The green child mumbled as he rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.

"Gar, it's me, Raven." She said giggling a little at the groggy voice.

"Raven?" He asked through the blankets. She laughed again as he sat up.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Raven said slightly annoyed. She wanted to get out of the bedroom, but she didn't want to leave him alone, since he helped save her, and she didn't want to explore wherever they were alone.

"It's early!" The boy whined.

"I could just leave you here then." She threatened hopping off the bed.

"Wait!" He shouted sitting up, and making Raven pause." Don't leave me alone, I'm coming!"

"That's what I thought." She said as she waited for him to come to the door.

"So, are we exploring?" He questioned as they opened the door.

"Something like that, I just really needed to get out of here, and since you helped save me, I thought I should at least let you know where I was going." Raven said walking down a hallway.

"Thanks for helping me too. Did you actually want out of here alone?" He questioned as he looked out a window.

"I'm used to it." Was all she said.

"That doesn't mean you want to." He replied rubbing his eye. Raven just shrugged it off.

"Where is everyone?" Gar asked.

"I don't know," She said pausing at another turn." Which way?"

"Why are you asking me?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Just pick one." She said impatiently.

"Fine, eeny, meeny, miny, moe!" He shouted pointed to the left turn as he picked it and ran down the hall.

"Wait for me!" Raven shouted behind as she tried to catch up.

"You have to catch me first!" He yelled back.

"We'll get in trouble!" Raven yelled pouting slightly.

"You just can't catch me!" He retorted sticking his tongue out.

"You wish!" She shouted as they continued to run down the hallway starting a game of tag.

OooOooOooOooO

"98...99...100! Done." Robin said jumping off of the bar where he was doing chin-ups. He walked over to the bench and grabbed his water bottle and towel. He put the towel around his neck and started driking the water thirstily, then, he heard shouting, and laughter?

"Tag! You're it!" He heard a small voice shout in victory. The voice was small, it sounded like Raven's did last night.

"Come back!" That one sounded like Gar. Robin put his water and towel down and stood up from the bench to investigate.

"Try and catch me now!" Raven said running into the training room. She had her head turned behind her looking for the small, green child. She turned her head back around and stopped quickly when she saw Robin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." She said quietly looking down at the ground, she looked disappointed with herself, and almost guilty. Robin started to say something, when Gar ran in laughing. By the time Gar saw Raven was standing still, it was too late. He ran right into her, knocking them both over.

"Are you two okay?" Robin asked in a worried and panicked voice, as he ran towards the pile of toddlers.

"Told you we'd get in trouble." Robin heard Gar mutter. He saw Raven give Gar a death-glare before she jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"It's okay, you're not in trouble. Everyone okay?" Robin asked again as he helped the two up.

"I'm fine," Gar said looking over at Raven.

"Yeah, sorry." Raven said in an apologetic and quiet voice.

"Why are you sorry?" Robin questioned. Robin knew they were just kids, and he was glad to see them having a good time, especially with what happened last night.

"I know I'm not supposed to run inside, and I shouldn't have been playing with Gar like I was. I'm sorry." She said looking up. The look in her eyes broke his heart. What kind of childhood did Raven have?

"I'm sorry too, my mom doesn't like it when I run in the house either." Gar said finally looking at Robin. He looked sorry, but not as sorry as Raven.

"It's okay, no one got hurt, you two were just having fun." Robin said with a smile ruffling Gar's hair playfully. Gar let out a laugh and Raven gave Robin a questioning look.

"You mean, I'm not in trouble?" She asked.

"Why would you be? You were just having some fun, it's what kids do." He said smiling at her and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Raven returned the smile." You two hungry?"

"Starving!" Gar said. Robin laughed as he stood up from his crouch.

"How about you, Raven? Do you want some breakfast?" He asked her. She hesitated before answering.

"That would be nice, thank you." She said.

"I think Cyborg is still cooking, but you two can watch cartoons until it's ready." He said smiling and heading towards the door.

"This is great!" Gar shouted running up to Robin with Raven trailing behind him. Raven grabbed Robin's hand and Gar did the same. Robin smiled at the gesture, maybe regaining their trust wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought you would enjoy some fluffy moments! What else do you want to see? More play time? More trust building? More about their 'condition'? Let me know! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review, or don't, whatever you want to do. See you soon :)**


	3. Test Results

**Welcome back to the story, and as long as you guys are enjoying it, I will continue to write it. Thanks for all the past reviews/follows/and favorites, I really appreciate it! If you have any ideas for the story, I would love to hear them!**

**Thanks to:**

**GameLord 4BritishBronies: Thanks for the follow and favorite, really appreciate it :)**

**Guest: Aww, thanks, glad you like it so far, enjoy the chapter!**

** live. laugh. love. izzy: Thanks for the favorite :)**

**Cyr626: Thanks, more trust and information on the condition to come, glad you see potential in the story :)**

**Jesus124: Glad you liked it, I thought about introducing the powers in the last chapter, but I have an idea of where to put them. It will come soon, enjoy the chapter!**

**yourfriend0415: Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for pointing it out, by the way. Their powers, everyone wants to see them, I hope you like how I put them in. Enjoy the chapter :)**

**PerfectlyStrange: Thanks for the favorite, love the support!**

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes: Forgot to mention this last time, but I'm glad you're reading another one of my stories! Glad you enjoyed the fluff, more of that to come. Once again, loved the idea, and I will use it soon :)**

**abandmor: Thanks for the follow and favorite, means a lot!**

**Guest: I tried looking up the story, but I couldn't find it, do you think you could let me know who it was by? I liked your idea for the two different time lines, but I think you'll like what I have in mind, and you'll find that Mumbo Jumbo isn't involved too much in the story. Thanks, and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**ivyshadow13: Thanks for the favorite!**

** AmeliaMistress. of. shipping: Thanks for the favorite, enjoy the chapter :)**

**jayfeather10: Thanks for the follows and favorites, love the great support! Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Dark Sides: Thanks for the favorite and the review, glad you liked it, it's good to see you found another one of my stories! Here's the chapter :)**

**razgriz108: Thanks for the favorite, really appreciate it!**

**Thanks again, I hope to get more great feedback, any tips and suggestions are always welcome. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**DC: Guess who doesn't owns Teen Titans?**

**Me: Must you rub it in?**

**DC: Yes, now say it!**

**Me: Fine, I don't own anything, why must you taunt me?**

**DC: It's fun.**

**Me: Whatever, on with the story!**

* * *

It was quiet in the tower. The two toddlers sat quietly on the couch watching Spongebob Squarepants, and Robin was sitting with them. Cyborg was starting up on breakfast, making everyone hungry from the smell and sizzle of the breakfast being made, and Starfire was on her way back from the mall.

"I have returned from the journey to the mall of shopping!" Starfire shouted in a sing-song voice as she entered through the door with her bags.

"Wow, sure you got everything we need?" Cyborg teased slightly as she started setting bags down on the floor by the couch.

"I was unsure of what they would and would not require." She started." Would friend Raven and friend Garfield like to put on some fresh clothes?"

"Is everything in the bags for us?" Gar asked as he got off the couch and over to the bags. He was smiling with excitement at the idea of presents, as he got closer and started to examine the bags, his smile lessened.

"Is everything okay, Gar?" Robin asked, noticing the change in expression as he turned the show off and walked over to him, Raven trailing behind.

"It's all clothes and boring stuff in here." He replied with a pout. This received a laugh from Robin.

"Come on, let's get you two dressed." Robin said to the two toddlers as he started to examine the contents of the bags.

"I bought socks, underwear, shoes, shorts, pants, shirts, jackets, and pajamas. I was uncertain of which sizes and colors they would want, so I grabbed some of everything I thought they would find pleasant and would most likely fit them." Starfire said pulling out the items.

"Alright, I'll help Gar, and you help Raven." Robin said. Raven gave him a nervous look. He nodded and guided her towards Starfire." It won't take long, I'll be right down the hall."

"Do we _have_ to try on clothes?" Gar complained, he had started pouting again as Robin guided him to his room, while carrying the clothes.

"Yes, and then we can eat breakfast." He said, ruffling the boy's hair as he picked up the other bags and headed off.

"Come, Raven. We will go to my room and get you dressed." Starfire said smiling at the child who was next to the couch.

"Okay," Raven agreed, and she followed Starfire down the hall.

OooOooOooOooO

In Robin's room, Gar was sitting on the bed next to some bags that Robin was sorting through, they were almost finished, and Gar was getting annoyed.

"Okay, lets' try on a few different sizes first to see what we need, okay?" Robin asked Gar, as he handed him several shirts and pants. They had extra small, small, and medium.

"Fine." He huffed. He had already picked out socks, underwear, and shoes. He picked red, blue, black, and green socks. His underwear had animals on them, and he picked brown shoes with green dinosaurs on them.

"Need help?" Robin asked, laughing a little at the difficulty Gar was having with his shirt he was trying to put on.

"No, I can do it all by myself. Almost...have...ahh!" Gar yelled as he started to fall off the bed. With all the squirming he had been doing, he had pushed himself towards the edge of the bed. Luckily, Robin caught him before he could fall off.

"Sure you don't need any help?" He asked with a grin as he fixed the shirt, pushing it own the rest of the way.

"Okay, maybe a little help. " Gar said standing up again." Well?"

"I think it's too big, let's try on the small." Robin said. He knew Garfield would at least need a small, but he had gotten upset when he was offered the smaller sizes first. Even at this age, he didn't like people pointing out his smaller height.

When they were finished, Gar had a pair of light brown cargo pants, some khaki shorts, plain blue, green, red, and orange T-shirts, some shirts with animals on them(mostly dinosaurs and tigers)in blue and red, and a dark green zip-up hoodie. He was wearing red socks, khaki shorts, and a red shirt with a tiger on it. He didn't' want to wear shoes, and Robin didn't complain. After all, the kid did have to try on all of those clothes, and most of them, against his will. To get him to finish it, Robin had to promise him a trip to the park. They walked down the hall to put the clothes away in Gar's room, and then went to breakfast.

OooOooOooOooO

"Oh! That looks most of the adorable on you, friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed as she finished helping the small girl pull the shirt over her head. Raven was wearing navy blue shorts, with a purple shirt. She was also wearing purple ankle socks, no shoes, since she was inside.

"Are we done?" Raven asked, she was getting tired of trying on clothes.

"I believe so, yes." Starfire said, helping the girl hop off the bed.

She, like Gar, had a mix of small and extra small clothing. She had picked out black, blue, and purple ankle socks. Her underwear had purple and blue stripes on them, and she picked out dark blue shoes with a purple stripe down the side. Raven also picked out some shirts. She had a blue one with a purple flower on it, a white one with a blue raven, some plain purple and blue shirts, and a black shirt with blue and purple swirls around it. She had one pair of jeans, some jean shorts, navy shorts, and white shorts. And then, a purple zip-up hoodie. Sadly, Starfire could not convince Raven to keep the dresses and skirts she had picked out for her.

"Thank you for your help." Raven said quietly as she helped pick up the clothes she was keeping. Then, the two walked down the hallway to put the clothes in Raven's room.

"It was no problem, I had much of the fun assisting you." Starfire said, smiling at the girl. Raven took Starfire's offered hand as they walked down the hall.

"Are we going to eat breakfast now?" Raven asked, as her tummy rumbled, demanding food.

"Oh, why of course. We shall head there right now. You like waffles, yes?" Starfire asked her, already knowing the answer, as they entered the main room. Raven nodded and smiled at the sound of waffles.

"I love waffles, I don't get to eat them often. Sometimes, when Arella visits me, we have them." Raven said as she sat down at the table next to Gar, and across from Robin and Starfire.

"So, did everything go okay?" Robin quietly asked Starfire.

"It was not too difficult, she did not do the complaining, but she did not want the dress I picked out for her." Starfire said." And you had no difficulties, yes?"

"Wasn't too bad, we finished, but I had to promise to take him to the park later." Robin replied, a smile on his face as he watched the two younger Titans share what they did.

"That will be most glorious!" Starfire said, leaving the whispering behind, the two toddlers looked at her, and Cyborg walked over with breakfast giving her a questioning look.

"What will?" Cyborg asked her.

"Oh, Robin has promised to take them to the park, will that not be most enjoyable?" Starfire said as she reached for the mustard to put on her waffles.

"Sounds like fun," Cyborg said sitting down and helping the two smaller ones get some food.

"What's in the waffles?" Gar asked as he looked them over.

"There's no tofu in them, sorry, Gar." Robin said." Want some cereal? We have soy milk."

"Yes, please." Gar said smiling, happy that he didn't have to eat the waffles.

"I think we have some veggie sausages too." Robin said walking over to the fridge.

"Can I have some?" He asked.

"Sure, no problem." Robin said as he walked over to the microwave to heat them up. When he was done, he brought it back to the table for Gar to eat.

"Looks good!" He said with a smile, as he started to eat.

"So, what are we doing after breakfast?" Cyborg asked after a while.

"Park!" Gar said excitedly with a mouthful of food. Raven looked at him with a slightly disgusted face. Gar swallowed quickly, before smiling and looking at her for approval. Raven smiled back and went back to eating.

"Before the park," Cyborg started," I want to finish running some tests, just to make sure everything's okay."

"That's a good idea, and I want to see how your powers are adjusting to this." Robin said.

"Wait, you want me to use my powers?" Raven asked a little shocked. She had been taught how to control her powers, but she was still working on control, so she wasn't supposed to mess around with them. Robin noticed the look on her face, and continued.

"You don't have to, but I just want to see what you can do." He said giving her an encouraging smile.

"I'll do it." She said after thinking about it for a while.

"Great, and whenever you want to stop, you can." Robin said, and she nodded.

"What kind of tests do you want to do?" Gar asked suspiciously.

"Just a physical." Cyborg said and shrugged." No big deal."

"Are we going to have to get shots?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"No, no needles, promise. We won't do anything with needles today." Cyborg said trying to calm Gar down. He didn't think he would have to do a blood test today, he already had some from the other night that should be done later in the morning. Cyborg planned to check on it after breakfast.

"And then the park, yes?" Starfire asked.

"After we train, we aren't going to fall behind." Robin said receiving a few moans as he walked his plate over to the sink. He came back and grabbed Raven's and Gar's when they finished.

"Why do you want to do tests on us? Did we do something wrong?" Raven asked after a while. They still hadn't explained the 'situation' the two were in.

"You didn't do anything wrong, we just want to make sure everything's okay." Cyborg said quickly, going into big brother mode once again.

"But, why? I mean, we woke up in a strange place, and no one's even told us anything." Gar said, crossing his arms over his chest. The three older Titans looked at each other.

"What's wrong with us?" Raven asked as her eyes got even bigger as they looked at the boy wonder for an answer.

"That's what we're going to find out." Robin said giving her a comforting smile, as he helped her out of the chair, making their way down the hall and towards the med lab. Raven grabbed his hand as she followed him, and Gar walked closer to Robin.

"What happened?" She asked him just above a whisper, she sounded like she wanted to cry.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise." He said picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way. When he did this, Gar grabbed Robin's free hand. The two were both nervous, Robin didn't know what to do.

"Please, tell me?" She asked, giving him a look that no one could refuse. He thought a bit before continuing.

"You know who the Teen Titans are, right?" He asked them, and they both nodded.

"Yep, we're in Titans Tower." Gar said.

"Yeah, you three are the Teen Titans. You explained it a little the other night, and I think I remember who you guys are." She said. This comforted Robin, maybe they weren't too far gone.

"That's right, the only thing is, you two are on the team too, do you remember that?" He asked the toddlers, and they both shook their heads no.

"I'm on the team?" Gar questioned in disbelief.

"Why can't I remember being part of the team?" Raven asked.

"We were fighting a villain, and something happened." He said. Robin didn't want to say too much, since he didn't know himself.

"What happened?" The two said in unison.

"You were de-aged, and it looks like you can't remember your older selves." Robin said quickly. The two looked at each other, and then at Robin. All they could do was stare in shock as they entered the med lab.

Cyborg walked away from a computer screen. He had been looking over the blood samples and scanning results while they had been in the hall. When the three walked in, Starfire walked over to them and had them each sit down on a bed. Cyborg gestured for Robin to come over to the computer. Before walking over, he looked back at them. He noticed the sad look on Starfire's face. She saw him look at her, and their eyes caught for a bit, before they each returned to what they were doing. Robin knew something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, noticing the results were pulled up.

"Well, it's definitely them, but it looks like they're going to be trapped like this for a while." Cyborg said quietly.

"Did you find out if it's reversible yet?"

"I think it is, but I'm not sure how to change it back. Whoever did this will probably have to do it."

"So, we just need to get Mumbo and-" Robin was cut off.

"Mumbo didn't do this, it's too powerful. They aren't aging, Robin. If we don't fix this, their bodies could stop." Cyborg said with concern in his voice.

"What do you mean _stop_?" Robin asked through gritted teeth.

"I mean, they won't move past this age, unless it's reversed. Eventually, it will build up too much energy, and they'll go into cardiac arrest." Cyborg said in a sad voice.

"Does Star know?" Robin asked him.

"Yeah, she was here when the results first came up." Cyborg said, they paused for a bit, Robin was letting it all sink in.

"We need to reverse it." Robin finally said.

"I want to know more about it, but until then, let's just make sure we can contain it." Cyborg finished, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"We'll do whatever we can to fix this." Robin said in a strong voice. They walked over, and Cyborg started checking them out. Robin would do whatever it would take to fix this, the whole team would. Robin couldn't lose anyone else, not like this.

* * *

**Well, now they know. Hope this chapter was okay. What did you think? Also, how often do you guys want me to update? And how's the length? Longer? Shorter? Same? Let me know. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to follow/favorite/and review! See you next time :)**


	4. Training

**Welcome back to the story, and as long as you guys are enjoying it, I will continue to write it. Thanks for all the past reviews/follows/and favorites, I really appreciate it! If you have any ideas for the story, I would love to hear them! Also, if you have any suggestions for stories you think I should read, let me know!**

**Thanks to:**

**Hairul The Nightrage Beast: True, the rest of the team will definitely be getting some action once they figure this out**

**Cyr626: Glad I was able to balance it, and that my updates and length are good**

**Angel Of Azarath: Welcome to another one of my stories, glad you're enjoying it! And yes, more cute little scenes to come!**

**Apple Bougher: Welcome to another story! Thanks for the reviews, follow, and favorite, means a lot. Mumbo will come up a little more before anything about that is unraveled completely, but I will defiantly be hinting on it until it comes. So keep guessing, especially if you have an idea that you think will work!**

**TNBCcrazed: Thanks for the favorite, love the support**

**The geeky girl 4 ever: Thanks for the follow, glad that you enjoy the story :)**

**Dark Sides: Glad to know I used enough description for it, and that I made them cute enough, enjoy the chapter**

**Guest: Thanks, I found it and read it. It was an okay story, but the only thing was, that Raven's name is Raven, and Rachel Roth is an undercover name. Still liked how he worked with it, though. Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Guest: I'll see what I can do about updating three times a week, I will try my best, and will probably have two or three chapters per week**

**yourfriend0415: Thanks for the follow, favorite, and the idea you sent me. I will try to fit it in somehow, so look for that, and I will let you know what I plan to use it for before I put it out. If you want, when I write it that is, I could send it to you early, since you gave me the idea.**

**dj25taz: Welcome to another one of my stories! Thanks or the follow and favorite :)**

**Kitty Green: Thanks for the follow, enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks again, I really appreciate all of it, I love getting all of them, it encourages me to write even more**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me**: **I don't own anything, but if I did, I would be writing episodes for the show**

**Damian: Like they would hire you**

**Me: A girl can dream**

**Damian: Obviously, I mean, you_ are_ a fangirl writing fanfiction, you practically live in a dream world**

**Me: That's what I- Hey! **

**Damian: Just get on with it**

**Me: Fine, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When the team finished checking over the anxious toddlers, Robin guided them towards the training room. It was a big room, with tons of equipment. It had simulators, combat dummies, and multiple agility courses that you could trade out. The two young titans watched in amazement as the older three worked. Gar was enthusiastic, and even Raven joined in after a while. They gave out gasps of excitement as they watched Starfire fly around. They clapped when Robin landed his cool and complicated flips, and they cheered when Cyborg blasted his canon. It was like a game to the two small children, and they couldn't wait to play.

"You two ready to try?" Cyborg asked the two as he walked over.

"This is going to be so cool!" Gar exclaimed, ad Raven giggled at how excited he was. She was also smiling with excitement.

"You two go down by Robin, and he'll explain what you need to do. I'll be up here, controlling the program." Cyborg explained. Gar stood up from where he was sitting and ran towards Robin. Raven hesitated a bit, but then followed behind them with some encouragement from Cyborg.

"Ready?" Robin asked when they got closer.

"Yes!" Gar said with a smile on his face, Raven just nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" Robin asked and Gar shot his hand quickly into the air.

"Me! Pick me!" Gar shouted waving his hand around, he didn't even know what he was going to do, but he was ready do anything that didn't involve just sitting around. Hyper was an understatement for Gar, especially now.

"Alright, go stand over there and wait for us to tell you what to do." Robin said, and he stepped to the sidelines with Raven and Starfire.

"Ready!" He shouted when he was in the middle.

"Okay, I want you to transform into the smallest thing that we can still see, like a fly or something." Cyborg's voice said through a speaker. Gar thought about it before continuing.

"How?" He finally asked.

"You transform, you're a changeling, you just kind of do it." Robin said, when he still looked confused, Raven tried.

"Try picturing it in your head, and then become it. Just let it take over." Raven explained. Even at her young age, she still had her wisdom.

"Like playing pretend?" He asked her.

"Sort of, but imagine becoming it too." She said with a smile. Robin had to admit, it was a little odd seeing them getting along so well without fighting, he hoped it would last.

"Okay, I'll try." Gar stood there and waited. He squinted his eyes shut and thought about turning into something. Then, he turned into a fly.

"I knew you could do it," Raven said smiling at the green fly.

"Oh, that is most wonderful! You turned into the small flying insect!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Can you fly around a little?" Cyborg asked the hovering fly that was in the middle of the room. You could just barely see him, but they could see the slight hovering. Then, he started to fly around, first slowly, and then he was going in circles.

"Great work, Gar." Robin said as he watched him. Then, he morphed back and fell to the ground.

"Yo, dude, you okay?" Cyborg asked the slightly dazed boy as Starfire stood up and walked over to him.

"That was fun, can I do it again?" This received a few laughs as Gar stood up.

"Now, try to transform into something big." Cyborg said after everyone was back.

"Got it, think big...think big...think big," Gar muttered as he squinted his eyes shut again. He turned into a T-rex, it wasn't as big as normal, but it was still impressive.

"You did it!" Starfire said as she clapped her hands together.

"Now, just try to-" Cyborg started as he morphed back." Everything okay?"

"Yeah, that one's just harder to do." The young boy said.

"That's okay, we'll work on it." Robin said. When they tested his speed, Gar turned into a cheetah, and when they tested his swimming, he turned into a shark and swam around. He could work on using a little more control, but it was still effective.

"Good work, Gar. Raven, are you ready?" Cyborg asked as Gar finished and walked over to the others.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Good job, Gar." Raven said as she nervously stood up and walked to the center. She didn't like everyone watching her, she wished she still had her hood.

"This won't take long. Let's start with something simple, what do you usually work on?" Cyborg asked her.

"I work on control, not so much attacks." She said, she was looking at the floor.

"Okay, can you levitate?" He asked. Raven looked up and nodded. She levitates when she meditates, she liked it, being in the air was fun.

"I do that all the time." She said as she sat down in a full lotus and chanted her mantra quietly. They waited, and nothing happened.

"Raven, is everything okay?" Robin asked as he noticed the confused look on her face.

"My powers," Raven whispered under her breath.

"Is something wrong?" Cyborg asked from the computers.

"Can we try something else?" Raven asked.

"Okay, want to try some energy blasts?" He asked her. She nodded and composed herself to start.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" She shouted and held her hands out. Nothing happened, and she looked at her hands. She fell into a sitting position, just looking at her hands. Robin ran over to her.

"It's okay." He said as he brought her into his lap.

"No, it's all wrong, I can do it." She said, trying to convince herself more than Robin. He started to rock the girl back and forth as she began sniffling.

"I know you can do it, you probably just can't control it, because of everything that's happened. You'll be able to do it soon." Robin convinced her. Gar ran over to them, and Raven stood up.

"It's okay, I saw you use them the other day." Gar said smiling at her.

"What do you mean, friend Garfield?" Starfire asked as she came up to them.

"In the cave, she used her powers. They were really cool." He explained, Raven smiled at this.

"She might just be drained." Cyborg said as he walked over to them.

"Maybe, can I talk to you?" Robin asked quietly.

"Yeah, let's go. Star, you want to run the agility course?" Cyborg asked.

"That will be most enjoyable, shall we use the one with or without powers?" She asked, and Cyborg looked at Robin for an answer.

"No powers, I want to test their combat skills." Robin said. This was partially true, but he also knew that the one with no powers would take longer, and they could both handle it.

"So, do you know why her powers aren't working?" Cyborg asked when they were in the hall.

"Can't say, but it does explain a lot. I mean, she hasn't been showing a lot of emotion, especially for someone her age, but she has been showing more than usual, and nothing bad has happened. The only thing was, her trying to control it, even though nothing happened. Like she expected something to break." Robin explained.

"I noticed that too, do you really think she might just be drained?" Cyborg asked him.

"Don't know, but if Gar said he saw her use them, maybe she could just be drained. I'm not sure how her training worked when she was this age, or how long it would take for her powers to return to normal. But, she seemed shocked, like it had never happened to her before." Robin said thinking it over.

"Yeah, she looked upset. She looked pretty determined, so she can probably do it, something's just...wrong." He said.

"We need to find out what actually happened." Robin said.

"We've tried, I've run all the tests I could think of-" Cyborg said, before Robin cut him off.

"No, we need to talk to him, get him to tell us what happened down there." Robin said as he tightened his hands into fists.

"I thought you said you didn't think it was him?" He asked referring to Mumbo, and looking at Robin.

"I can't be sure anymore. If he is or isn't responsible, we need to find out. Besides, he was there, he might've seen what happened." Robin said as he relaxed a bit.

"We'll go interrogate him later, we need to finish this first." Cyborg said. And as if on cue, the three walked out.

"We have completed the task, and they have passed slightly under their usual results." Starfire said as she led the two out., and handed Cyborg their scores

"That sounds about right, it's what I expected, even a little higher. Raven can still beat Gar just fine." Cyborg said smiling. Gar pouted a little bit as Raven gave a small smile. Then, Cyborg ruffled Gar's hair.

"Can we go to the park now?" Gar asked smiling as he fixed his hair.

"You bet," Robin said, he was smiling too. They started walking down the hall, when Raven tugged on his cape."Everything okay?"

"Are you mad that I couldn't do it?" Raven asked Robin quietly.

"Of course not, you did just fine." He said taking her hand in his as they started walking again. They were quiet for a while. Raven was thinking, she looked confused, and then continued.

"But, I failed." Raven said stopping and looking at him as her hand dropped.

"Raven," Robin said, squatting down to her eye level," You are not a failure, you did great today. Trust me, you could never disappoint any of us."

"But, Gar was able to do it, and I couldn't." She said, she started sniffling and rubbing her eye, trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay, you'll do it soon, we'll fix this. Besides, you helped Gar, you'll figure it out, and if you want some help, we would be happy to help you." He said taking her into his arms. Raven was crying softly now. They stayed there until she had stopped.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be thinking and acting so childishly." Raven said pushing away. This made Robin sad, she was just a little kid, but she was already acting so grown up. They would make the best of this, Raven needed another chance at being a kid.

"You didn't act childishly, you just acted how anyone would've acted. You don't need to apologize for being upset." Robin said, picking her up and walking to where the others were getting ready to go to the park.

"Thank you, Robin." She said, giving him a small smile.

"No problem, ready to go to the park?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded. She jumped down, and walked over to Gar. He was playing with a ball he had found. They looked cute playing together. Cyborg was packing lunch, and Robin made sure to bring some meat-free items for Gar. Starfire was watching the two little titans as they played. When they were ready to go, they packed up their stuff and walked out to the car.

"Wait," Starfire said as they got close to the car.

"What?" Cyborg asked, looking confused turning around.

"Earth children require the seats of safety when riding in the car, yes?" Starfire asked them.

"You're right, did we get car seats?" Robin asked realizing they forgot to tell Starfire to get them.

"I was walking down an isle when I saw the adorable seats. I saw some other small children riding in them in the picture, so I got them. I have left them upstairs, I will go and retrieve them." She said as she flew up back into the house were the seats were.

"Good thing she remembered them." Cyborg said as he opened the car.

"Do you know how to put them in?" Robin asked Cyborg as Starfire came back down with the car seats still in their boxes. She had a dark green with a brown stripe down each side, and then a dark purple one with a black stripe down each side.

"Never done it before, but how hard can it be, right?"

* * *

**So, Raven's powers aren't working, any idea why? And, how do you think it will go trying to put in the car seats? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading! I would've had it up yesterday, but I was at my brother's graduation, and didn't have time to finish it. **

**I got a suggestion for a story to read, it was called "Teen Titans: Wings of a Raven", it's by It's Just Matt. It's kind of like a Raven origin story. ****Also, a story I was following just finished. It was called " When Robin's fall" by Wordsoreceress. It's about Robin falling and how he recovers emotionally from it, it's in the young justice section. And then, a story I just started reading, which is very good, it's also from Young Justice. Instead of Wally dying at the end, Nightwing jumps in and saves him, as a result, Nightwing's now now paralyzed. The story is called "BLINK OF AN EYE" by Anakinskywalkergo. It's really good, I hope you check it out. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them! Don't forget to review/follow/and favorite, thanks again, and I'll be back soon with another chapter :)**


	5. The Picnic

**Welcome back to the story, and as long as you guys are enjoying it, I will continue to write it. Thanks for all the past reviews/follows/and favorites, I really appreciate it! If you have any ideas for the story, I would love to hear them! Also, if you have any suggestions for stories you think I should read, let me know!**

**Thanks to:**

**Medranoa21: Thanks for the follow, favorite, and review! I tried looking for the story, and it sounded familiar, but I couldn't find it. Think you could let me know who it was by? Glad you like the story I will defiantly put in some fluff moments, and as long as I keep getting awesome reviews and support, I will continue with the story. Thanks again, I love getting reviews like this, it makes me happy :)**

**Guest: Thanks for the review, and as Raven doesn't have any memories of her older self, she wouldn't call herself Rachel. In the story you read, they switched it. But, in the comics and in the show, her name is Raven. Rachel was a name she adopted when she came to earth. If I'm correct, she wanted to go to high school to understand how earth worked, so she took up the name Rachel Roth. Your comment did make me do more research on it though, and I enjoyed learning more about one of my favorite characters, so thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

**Raven kight: Thanks for the favorite, love the support!**

**Dark Sides: Thanks for the follows and the nice review! Glad you enjoy the fluff, it's kind of sad she can't use her powers, soon we will find out why, enjoy the chapter :)**

**Cyr626: Your guess is really close, and I'm glad you think I write Robin well, it made me very happy when I read that. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Anime16Princess: Thanks for the favorite, means a lot :)**

**Appel Bougher: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I've actually read that, and I really liked it. I'll mention it at the end anyway, as it is a very good story so far.**

**Karo de Cullen Jonas: Thanks for the favorite!**

**dj25taz: Good question, soon it will all unfold. Some disappointment that Raven couldn't use her powers, but I think you'll like how I work with that. Thanks for the review, and enjoy the chapter :)**

**ILoveMikey15: Thanks for the follow, love the support, enjoy the chapter!**

**AllisonCupcake: Thanks for the follow and favorite, means a lot :)**

**Thanks again everyone, I appreciate every single one. I love reading the reviews, and they encourage me to write more and update faster. It means a lot that you guys take the time to leave your thoughts on the story!**

**So, I had this somewhat fun idea. I think my disclaimers are kind of funny, even though they probably aren't, I enjoy writing them. Then I thought, what if you guys wrote some? If you are interested in this contest, you can write out a funny disclaimer in the comments or PM me. It can include multiple people, or just a sentence. Even include yourself or a character talking to each other or me for the disclaimer. Have fun with it, and I can't wait to see what you come up with!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, now excuse me as I go cry in the corner about lack of ownership...**

* * *

"Got it!" Cyborg finally shouted. They had been working on the car seats for a good twenty minutes, and Raven and Garfield were getting very bored and anxious.

"Finally! What took so long? Did you even look at the instructions?" Robin asked, as he stood up and walked over to Cyborg.

"I didn't need them, I think I can figure out how to put the seats in." Cyborg said.

"Can we go now." Gar whined.

"We'll go as soon as we test them." Robin said as he walked closer to the car, with the instructions.

"Do you require the assistance, friend Robin?" Starfire asked as she watched him wiggle the seat around.

"That's okay, just need to make sure it's locked in-" Robin was cut short as it popped out. Robin let out a sigh as he checked the manual again.

"Fine, just give it here." Cyborg said, snatching the piece of paper and quickly fixing it." If you gave me a few more minutes, I would've figured it out."

"Yeah, but I think they want to get to the park and not watch you play with the car." Robin muttered as he wiggled the seats again, this time they stayed in place.

"Whatever, just get in the car." Cyborg said, and the others walked over to the car.

"Are we going to the park now?" Raven asked as she pulled a little on Robin's cape.

"Yep, let's get you in your seat." Robin said, then put her in the car and strapped her in.

"It took you guys forever!" Gar said as Robin buckled him up too.

"I know, but we'll be at the park soon, and we can play and have our picnic." Robin said, which made the two toddlers smile.

"Yes, that does sound most enjoyable, does it not?" Starfire said from the front seat. Robin sat in-between Raven and Gar, and Starfire sat in the front with Cyborg, and they were off to the park.

OooOooOooOooO

"Gar! Wait for me!" Raven shouted as the two ran around the playground. The second Gar was out of his seat, he ran off laughing, with Raven following behind him. The others were unpacking the car as the other two ran care-free around the playground.

"Hurry up!" Gar shouted towards her as she caught up with him and they started playing on the jungle gym. They played while the others set up the picnic. When Robin turned back around to make sure they were okay, he didn't see them and started to panic. He looked around to where he last saw them.

"Guys? Where did you go?" Robin said as he circled the jungle gym again.

"Over here!" He heard Raven say from the tree.

"In the tree!" Gar said.

"And how did you get in the tree? It's high up." Robin said.

"Gar turned into a squirrel and climbed up." Raven explained." He's a cute squirrel, he doesn't talk as much."

"I don't talk _that_ much!" Gar said in a defensive voice.

"Yes you do," Raven teased back.

"Come friends, we have completed preparing lunch, come and partake of the deliciousness!" Starfire said excitedly as she flew over to them.

"But, I didn't get to climb the tree yet." Raven said with a small pout. She looked at Robin with her big eyes, she looked so cute, but Robin knew they should eat before the animals from the park decided to eat it for them.

"How about I watch you climb the tree after lunch?" Robin said.

"Fine, but can I have a cookie?" Raven asked.

"I want one too!" Gar said in agreement.

"He got to climb the tree," Raven countered.

"You can both have a cookie _after_ lunch, and Raven can pick first since she didn't get to climb the tree yet." Robin said as he guided them towards the picnic table.

"Ready to eat?" Cyborg asked as they sat down.

"You bet, I'm starving!" Gar said with a smile.

"Starving?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten in forever." He said as he reached for his sandwich.

"You're exaggerating," Raven said reaching for her own.

"What?" Gar questioned at the long word Raven had used.

"You're making something small into something bigger than it really is." She explained.

"Oh..." Gar said and took a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, thinking over what she had said.

"Where did you learn such a long word for someone your age?" Starfire asked the girl.

"Azar, one of my teachers, used it before, and I asked what it meant. She gave a better example than what I gave. I also like books, so when I got bored with the kid's books, I asked her to read me one of hers. So, now I know some longer words. I like using them, they're more fun." Raven explained.

"Why don't you just say funner?" Gar asked her.

"Because, that's not a real word." Raven said.

"So, it's funner to say funner." He said.

"You shouldn't use a word to describe the same word, it sounds weird." Raven said glaring at him.

"I just did." He said sticking out his tongue.

"Fine, act like a child." Raven said.

"And what are you, a grown up?" He asked her.

"No, but that doesn't mean I have to act so childish." She replied.

"I don't act childish, I just like to have fun." He countered. The three older titans laughed at the conversation the two were having. They looked so cute as they argued.

"Of course you don't." Raven said in a sarcastic voice that Gar didn't catch on to.

"Thank you," He said with a smile, feeling that he won.

"So, do you know how to read by yourself?" Cyborg asked Raven after a while.

"Sort of," She replied taking a bite of her own peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I can read too, sometimes not all of the big words, but I've been practicing." Gar said with a smile.

"Do you like to read?" She asked him.

"Sometimes, but I like kid's books, they have pictures in them, not like the boring stories with no pictures and just words." Gar said.

"They aren't boring!" Raven said in a defensive voice.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not"

Robin, seeing where this was going, quickly tried to stop it." We can all like different things and still like each other, so let's stop yelling, okay?" Robin said in a calm voice.

"Okay," Gar said looking at his food.

"Fine." Raven huffed. They continued with their lunch and talked about what kind of stuff they liked to do, when Gar spotted some ducks.

"Can we go feed the ducks?" He asked with excitement. Raven looked over to where he was pointing and smiled too.

"Please?" Raven asked.

"Okay, we can feed them some extra bread if you want." Robin said, helping the two out of their seats. The two smiled at each other. Robin decided he liked how they acted towards each other. At least their arguments were toned down and forgotten quickly.

"May I feed the ducks too?" Starfire asked.

"Come on, it'll be fun, I feed ducks with my parents all the time!" Gar said taking her hand and walking over to the pond.

"Are you coming?" Raven asked Cyborg, he was looking at the computer in is wrist. He looked very concentrated on whatever it was saying, almost concerned. But when he heard Raven speak, he quickly turned it off and looked up at her.

"Sure," He said smiling at her. Raven walked over to him and waited. When he stood up, he scooped her up and put her on his shoulders as they walked over.

"This is fun, I like being up high," Raven said as she thought about flying.

"No problem, kid." Cyborg said as Raven giggled. Cyborg liked seeing his little sister so happy and mostly care-free. They got to the pond, and Cyborg sat her down. Raven quickly ran over to where Gar and Star were already feeding the ducks.

"They seem so, well, happy." Robin said walking over to Cyborg.

"Yeah, I guess neither of them had the best childhood." He responded.

"Yeah, at least we can make the best of it." Robin said thinking about his own past. I guess they all had to grow up fast.

"All we can do." Cyborg said shrugging.

"It's good to see them getting along, and seeing Raven feel her emotions without worrying about blowing something up." He said as he watched them feed the ducks. Gar had turned into a duck, making Raven laugh. He smiled when Raven started feeding him too. Gar was quacking for more of the sandwich, and Raven would throw it for Gar to catch in his mouth, making her smile even bigger.

"Has she always had trouble with her emotions?" Cyborg wondered out loud.

"From what I understand, yes, and the way she acted when we first brought her back, she seemed almost afraid to show emotion. It might be something new she was working on at this age." Robin said shrugging a little. He and Cyborg slowly walked back over to the empath and changeling. Starfire had been watching them and helped feed the ducks.

"Seems like all I can think about is what's wrong. I mean, I don't think they want to stay kids forever. I was looking over a brain scan that just finished and came in when we were eating." Cyborg said quieting his voice and pulling Robin to the side.

"Really? What did it say?" Robin asked quickly.

"Their memories, they might be able to come back." He said with a sigh.

"That's good, right?" Robin asked, but behind his mask his eyes showed sadness and fear at the sound of Cyborg's voice.

"Well, it could come back slowly, or all at once. Both could go either way. If it's slowly, they'll be really focused, because they can remember this future, but not why or how. I'm not sure how they could react to that. It would be slow and annoying. And depending on what they remember, they could have some bad panic attacks. That would also put them at risk for remembering only have of a memory. So, if they only remember half of a battle were it wasn't looking too good, well, it wouldn't be good. They could get caught up in the memory too much. And if it happens all at once, it might be too fast of a speed, which could result in a cardiac arrest or something like that." Cyborg explained.

"From memories?" He asked confused.

"The way this happened, it changed their minds to be set back. So, if their minds change back suddenly, and not their bodies, it could have an unbalanced reaction. I'm not saying that it will end like that, but it is a possibility, for both, actually. Or they could remember and just go into shock, which could result in a coma. That was what the test showed could happen." Cyborg explained.

"The coma, would it be permanent?" Robin asked.

"It would depend, probably not though. But it could have some bad delayed effects afterwards." Cyborg said.

"They won't die, this can't kill them." Robin said, trying to convince himself more than Cyborg.

"Probably not, but we need to be prepared for the worst, even if it is probably unlikely. If the worst starts to take place, I think we can stop it, but I'll need your help." He finished.

"Of course. Do you think it will happen soon?" Robin asked trying to stay calm.

"I don't know, it could happen in a few hours, in a few weeks, or it might not happen at all. But, we should try to fix this before it happens, just to be safe." Cyborg said.

"Right," Robin said. He leaned against a tree and slid down.

"Don't worry, they'll be okay, they're strong. Just thought you should know." Cyborg said, when he didn't get a response, he continued," Hey, everything's going t be okay, I have to tell Star, just watch them, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll watch them." He said as Cyborg walked over to Star.

"Raven, Gar, want to have dessert now?" He asked. The two looked at him, Raven was smiling, and Gar turned back into his human form and ran up to him.

"I want some!" Gar said smiling, taking Robin's hand and beginning to walk towards the table.

"Me too, I get to pick first, remember?" Raven asked, taking Robin's other hand.

"Yes, I remember." He said, giving them a small smile.

"I want that one, please." Raven said, pointing to the biggest cookie that Robin took out.

"Okay, here you go. Which one do you want?" He asked turning to Gar.

"That one!" Gar said with excitement as he was handed his cookie.

"Are they good?" He asked laughing a little at the two eating their cookies. They had chocolate on their faces, and seemed very content with the chocolate chip cookies in their hands.

"The best," Gar said between bites.

"Very good, thank you." Raven said.

"No problem, glad you like them." Robin said ruffling her hair a little.

"Did you want one?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're really good, you should have one." Gar said, his mouth still full of cookie.

"Oh, that's okay, not really that hungry." Robin said giving them a reassuring smile.

_"I don't deserve one," Robin thought._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Poor Robin feeling responsible. What do you think will happen next? I take all of your ideas into account, and try my best to fit what you want to see in. Thanks to the second guest for the idea of Raven feeding Gar as a duck, it was a cute idea, glad I could fit it in.**

** I was given a suggestion for a story to read, and I had actually already read it. It's called "Becoming Robin" by RobinsRuleTheWorld. It's kind of like a Dick Grayson origin story of when he becomes a Robin. It involves the time he spent in Juvie, and how he gets over it with the help of Bruce. I'm really enjoying this story, and I hope you check it out. You can find it in with the Young Justice stuff. **

**Thanks again for reading the chapter! Please leave a review, or don't, whatever you want, but reviews make me really happy! Thanks again, and I'll have another chapter up soon :)**


	6. Taken

**Welcome back to the story, and as long as you guys are enjoying it, I will continue to write it. Thanks for all the past reviews/follows/and favorites, I really appreciate it! If you have any ideas for the story, I would love to hear them! Also, if you have any suggestions for stories you think I should read, let me know!**

**I made it extra long, since I haven't been able to update, and I will also be putting shout-outs at the bottom now.**

**Special thanks to ThisIsWheretheNameGoes for doing the disclaimer!**

****Disclaimer: TheImaginativeFox will own Teen Titans when Cyborg agrees that Beast Boy's tofu is better than steak****

* * *

"I told you I could climb up here by myself," Raven told Robin from the tree she was sitting in. She was sitting on a high branch towards the top, just swinging her little legs back and forth, and she was smiling. She was content with herself, and smiling, which made Robin smile in return.

"Yep, you sure did. Having fun up there?" Robin asked her, he was smiling at her and laughed a little.

"Are you coming, Gar?" Raven asked, as she looked at the green boy on the ground.

"Why can't I just turn into a squirrel and climb up?" He asked in a whiny voice.

"Because, that's cheating. If I can do it without powers, so can you. Unless you're too chicken." She teased.

"I am not chicken, I'll climb up faster than you did." He replied, and started to get a good grip on the tree. As the tree wasn't very big, it was big for a three-year old. Robin wouldn't have let them climb it, but he had seen what they could do, so he knew they would be okay. But that didn't mean Robin didn't have his limits. They were only allowed to go so high, and someone had to watch them.

"Careful, don't go too fast, Gar." Robin called out.

"I know, I know," He said as he made it to the branch Raven was on, sitting down next to her.

"Told you that you could do it," Raven said smirking a little.

"I knew I could, I just like being a squirrel." He said with a huge grin, and turned into a squirrel, climbing on Raven's shoulder.

"Gar," She warned. Raven still didn't like Gar climbing over her. Gar got off her and turned into a possum, hanging upside down on the branch.

"Alright, how about you two come down and play on the swings or something?" Robin said, just as Raven flipped over to mimic Gar. He knew they probably wouldn't fall, but he still didn't like the image that came into his mind.

"Why?" Gar asked, as he morphed back, still hanging upside down and giving Robin a questioning look.

"Probably just worried that _you'll_ fall," Raven teased.

"Or that _you'll_ fall," He countered. Then Raven playfully pushed him, and Gar did the same.

"Come on, no rough housing upside down on a tree branch." Robin said, laughing a little at the sight of the swinging toddlers. He would like to say he never thought he would say something like that. But, growing up in the circus, his parents told him to stop doing a lot of odd things. He smiled at the memories of his past and performing with his parents.

"Okay, okay," Raven said, pulling her self upward and starting to climb down.

"Coming, race you!" Gar yelled, as he followed behind her on the other side of the tree.

"Be careful!" Robin said as he watched the two race down the tree. They made it down and jumped off the tree.

"Why are you so worried anyway?" Raven asked him, with her hands on her hips." We aren't your average toddlers, remember?"

"I know, but you guys are like family to me, I don't want you to get hurt." Robin explained.

"We won't get hurt, the three of you are always looking over us, making sure nothing bad happens." Gar reasoned. It was true, they did always keep a close eye on them, even before any of this. It's what they did. They would never let anything bad happen to them, especially if they could help it.

"Oh, friends, I saw how high in the tree you were. I was worried when I looked back and you were not there." Starfire said, with Cyborg trailing behind her.

"Just part of their charm, giving everyone heart attacks." Robin said, ruffling Gar's hair. Then, the alarm went off.

"We should probably go check this out," Cyborg said, looking down at the communicator.

"We will take them back to the tower, yes?" Starfire asked, referring to the toddlers that were giving them questioning looks.

"We want to help." Raven said in a stubborn voice, arms across her chest.

"Yeah, we can help, you said we were part of the team too." Gar said, also putting his arms across his chest.

"No." Robin said firmly.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"You are only young children, we would not want anything bad to happen," Starfire tried to explain.

"We can handle ourselves." Gar protested and Raven nodded in agreement.

"Look, as you can do things most kids your age can't, your bodies still have their limits." Robin said in attempt to make them understand.

"This...condition, it changed your physical state, but the muscle memory is still there. You might try to do something that feels normal, but could result in a major injury." Cyborg said calmly.

"We understand." Raven said after a while, but obviously still angry that they didn't want her help.

"We do?" Gar asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we _are_ just kids after all, we can't _do_ anything." Raven said, and walked off towards the car.

"Raven wait!" Robin called after her.

"Raven's right, why would you want our help anyway," Gar said angrily, and followed after Raven, pushing past Robin.

"Great, what did we do?" Robin asked out-loud, but not really wanting an answer.

"It is alright, Robin. They are just a little of the upset with us, we are doing the right thing." Starfire said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Robin brushed it off.

"I know, but they just seem so, well, mad. We shouldn't have said it like that. Especially after telling them." Robin said, and walked off to the car. When he got there, the two toddlers had already buckled themselves in. Robin crawled in next to them. Neither of them looked or said anything to him, just sat in silence.

Cyborg pulled up to the tower and parked the car. Raven and Gar looked exhausted, like they could fall asleep right where they stood. Starfire had agreed to stay at the tower with the two toddlers, as Cyborg and Robin went to check out the distress signal. Soon, Cyborg and Robin were off towards the distress signal, and Starfire was taking the two tired toddlers upstairs.

"Come, friends, we will go inside and do something most enjoyable." Starfire said with a smile. She was trying to cheer them up, but they were still upset about earlier, but she couldn't really blame them.

Raven and Gar sat on the couch in the main room. Starfire was looking over a Tamaranean cook book, and the two toddlers were being very quiet. Too quiet.

"Does something trouble you?" Starfire asked, looking over at them, with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Raven said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Gar said. Starfire could tell something was up, and then they started yawning.

"Are the two of you tried?" She asked as they both let another yawn and started to rub their eyes.

"Not," Raven let out a yawn," tired."

"Wide awake," Gar said, trying to suppress a yawn himself.

"Perhaps you should take a nap. I am aware that earth children of this age take them regularly, and we have had an active day." Starfire said. She walked over to them, only to see half-open eyes, as they tried to fight off sleep.

"Come, we will take a quick nap," Starfire said. When the toddlers didn't answer or protest, most likely because of lack of energy, she picked them up in her arms and headed toward their bedrooms.

"I know I bought some pajamas at the mall of shopping. Oh, there they are." She said. She had stopped in her room for the pajamas, since they didn't pick them out earlier. She pulled out some footsie pajamas. One was purple, and the other was green. She had them put on a size small, and was happy when they fit. Raven was in purple, and Gar was in green.

"Now, how about we take a nap?" She asked them, scooping them back up into her arms.

Starfire stopped at Gar's room first. She opened the door, and walked towards the bed. Starfire set Raven down on the floor next to her, and pulled back the covers on the bed. She then placed Gar down, and pulled the covers back up.

"Sweet dreams, Gar," She said quietly and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. She picked Raven back up, and headed towards the door, when Gar sat up.

"Wait," He said in a tired voice, as he rubbed his eye.

"Yes, friend Garfield?" She asked him, turning back around.

"I want my monkey," Starfire paused. She didn't get a monkey.

"Where is it?" She asked him.

"Over there," Gar pointed at a pile near his dresser. His room was far from clean, but the piles were somewhat separated in a certain way." I saw it when I got dressed, it's my favorite, and really soft."

"Of course," She said, and went over to find it. It didn't take long, and soon, Gar had his monkey in his arms, and he was lying back down.

"Thanks," He mumbled through his pillow.

"It was no problem," She said, and headed out the door once again, making her way towards Raven's room. She was trying not to jostle the child in her arms, as she appeared to already be asleep.

"Here we go, friend Raven." She said, and put the girl in the bed, and pulled her covers up, and gently kissed her forehead." Sweet dreams."

"Thanks, goodnight, Starfire." Raven said in a quiet voice, in-between a yawn.

"It was no trouble, now rest." Starfire said, pausing in the doorway as she watched Raven roll over and fall back asleep. When she was sure both toddlers where safe in their beds, she went back into the main room, and waited for Robin and Cyborg to return.

OooOooOooOooO

"So, who is it this time?" Cyborg asked Robin, who was currently messing with his utility belt.

"Oh, Red X, I think." He said quietly, glancing at Cyborg, and then looked back at his lap.

"Red X? What do you think he's up to?" Cyborg asked, he was trying to distract Robin from earlier.

"Who knows, stealing?" Robin offered, not really paying attention.

"Hopefully this won't take too long," Cyborg said. And then, silence. Just silence. When they pulled up, they both got out of the car and rounded around the building.

"Probably trying to get more of that chemical for his suit," Cyborg pointed out.

"Most likely, okay, here's the plan; I go around back, and you make a distraction." Robin said. He didn't really have a plan, but it was all he could come up with.

"And what do you plan to do?" Cyborg asked him, cocking his eyebrow.

"Um, get him from behind. Make sure he doesn't get the chemical." Robin said shrugging a little.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Cyborg said, and they went their separate ways.

Robin went in through the back, hiding in the shadows as he went. He wasn't as stealth as he would like, his mind was on other things. The conversation he had with Cyborg about the condition. The argument. The silent car ride home. And the look the two gave him. He knew he messed up, but he was overreacting. He felt responsible, and he couldn't lose them. But that was all he could think about; what he did wrong.

"Are you sure the signal came from here?" Cyborg asked after a while. There was no sign that Red X was here, and the room looked untouched. Even the chemical hadn't been disturbed. Everything was organized, like a lab should be, and nothing looked out-of-place or missing.

"It said a wire was tripped," Robin said, he started looking for the tripped wire, when the alarm went off.

"Great, we were set up!" Cyborg yelled in frustration, and started to head for the door." Did you even remember to check the source clearly? Or to make sure the feed was new?"

"Wait. We should explain what happened, maybe they can help. I mean, someone had to send the signal." Robin said, putting his hand on Cyborg's shoulder. Robin felt a bit guilty, he didn't really check things over.

"Right," He agreed, and soon, a security guard came in with a shocked expression on his face.

"Robin? Cyborg? What are you doing here?" He asked slowly, confusion written all over his face.

"We got an alert saying that Red X was here," Cyborg explained.

"Didn't pick anything up on the security feed, and it looks like all the chemicals are still here." He said, as he went to further inspect the tables of chemicals." Yep, all here, are you sure the alert went off over here?"

"I'm sure," Robin said, checking the communicator again.

"Distraction?" Cyborg offered.

"Maybe," Robin said in a disappointed voice.

"Let me know if you need anything, but I have a job to get back to." The security guard said, and gestured for them to leave.

"Oh yeah, got it, if anything comes up, feel free to give us a call." Robin said, and walked out of the building.

"So, false alarm?" Cyborg asked the angered, spiky-haired teen.

"No, someone put up video feed. They would've had to hack into our system and set off the alert, while also providing some sort of evidence." He answered, as he got into the car.

"But, what was the reason behind it?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Robin said.

"I could run a diagnostic to see how the system was hacked, that could lead us to something." Cyborg offered.

"Yeah, but before we head back, I want to do something first." Robin said.

OooOooOooOooO

"Garfield?" Came a quiet voice, as the door creaked open.

"Raven? Is that you?" The boy in the bed asked in a tired voice, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah it's me," Raven said, and walked towards the bed.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her in a nervous voice.

"Fine, I just, um..." Raven started.

"What?" He asked her." You can tell me."

"I just had a nightmare, stupid really, I don't know why I even bothered you. I just couldn't go back to sleep, so I wondered if you were awake and maybe wanted to do something. You know, besides sleep in a dark room." She said quickly. Gar looked closer at her, he realized she was fidgeting a lot, and shaking?

"It's okay, I get them too sometimes." Gar said, hopping off his bed and walking over to Raven.

"Really?" She asked. She looked like she could cry, Gar knew she didn't have just an average nightmare.

"Yeah, what do you normally do?" Gar asked her. The two were now sitting on the cluttered floor.

"I usually try to ignore them, meditate sometimes. But I can't meditate, not like I used to. Something's wrong, and I don't know what." Raven said, her voice breaking towards the end.

"It's okay, you're not alone. I'm here, we're all here for you." Gar said, bringing her into a hug. At first Raven was shocked, but then she relaxed and returned the hug.

"Thank you, Gar." She said, tears starting to stream down her face.

"What? never been hugged before?" When all Gar received was a sniffle, he just hugged her tighter." Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Raven said, breaking away from the hug." I don't want to bother you, you've already done enough."

"It's okay, we're friends after all, it's what friends do," Gar said, all grogginess gone from his voice. He didn't know how to comfort her, his mother always knew what to do. Gar missed her, and his dad, he still wondered where they could be.

"Friends," Raven repeated, pausing at the word. She didn't have many friends. Most were teachers. The people of Azarath were like family, but this family was different.

"Come on, let's see if Star has any cookies left," Gar said, standing up and offering his hand to Raven. She hesitated, but then followed." You know, if you have a problem, you can always come to one of us, you don't have to keep it in all the time."

"It's fine, I'm used to it. I don't know what I was thinking, I shouldn't have," She started, before Starfire cut her off.

"What should you not have done?" Starfire asked in a calm voice.

"Raven had a nightmare, and came to my room." Gar said, receiving a light punch in the arm from Raven.

"That is not why I went into your room, I went to see if he was awake yet." Raven said with confidence in her voice." I realized I shouldn't have awakened such an annoying person. My own fault for trying to be nice, and ask him if he wanted to go do something."

"But you did have the nightmare, correct?" Starfire asked, noticing how she avoided the subject.

"It doesn't matter, it's pointless to be afraid at something as silly as that," Raven said.

"So you did," Starfire said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, but I'm used to it." Raven said quickly.

"That does not mean it should happen, come, I think we still have a few of the cookies left." Starfire said, and she guided them towards the kitchen. Raven felt calm again, she knew it would be alright. No matter what her dreams told her.

OooOooOooOooO

"Thanks again for letting me and my friend pop in like this," Cyborg said to one of the police officers. They had stopped by at the prison, where they drop off most of their special cases.

"Anything for you two, you were the ones who brought him in." The man answered.

"We just have a few questions for him, it will be quick." Robin said, and he closed the door to the interrogation room. In the room sat Mumbo Jumbo, and Cyborg and Robin came closer to the table to ask him their questions.

"So good to see you again," Said the man in the chair.

"We didn't come to keep you company, we came for answers." Robin said in an angry voice.

"Someone's angry, I would show you a trick and cheer you up, but someone took all my props." Mumbo replied angrily.

"What did you do to our friends?" Robin continued, ignoring the comment.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to them." Mumbo said quickly, a little too quickly for Robin's liking.

"Oh yeah, then what's wrong with them? And why can't we fix it?" Robin asked, his anger rising.

"Oh, yes, the two little ones?" Mumbo started. When Robin glared at him, he gave a loud gulp and continued." Well, you see, that wasn't my fault."

"What do you mean?" Robin demanded, getting even closer.

"I told you he couldn't pull this off, just calm down a little." Cyborg said in a stern voice, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin quickly brushed it off.

"I know he knows, I'll calm down when I get answers." Robin growled." Now. What. Happened."

"Well, the two of them were attacking me, so I thought I would limit their powers. But to do that, I had to de-age them. I knew I hadn't worked on it very well, so it wouldn't last long. But when I did, Raven did something, tried to protect the two of them. It caused an explosion, and our powers mixed. When the three of you took my wand, everything went back to normal. So, if something's still wrong, it must have been the explosion, or someone else's interference. I didn't do it." He said in a rushed and nervous voice.

"Robin, I've been going over his vitals the whole time, he's not lying." Cyborg said.

"Fine, at least we know that something else happened." Robin said angrily. Soon, they left the building.

"Told you it was a waste of time." Cyborg said.

"No, we know something happened. Whatever it is that caused this, it happened during the explosion. If only Raven and Garfield remembered." Robin said.

"Maybe they do," Cyborg said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they can still do things that they learned here, with us. They were easy to trust us, and they even believed us about being on the team. And they remembered each other. They can do things most kids their age can't. Like how they speak, their mobility, and how they can underhand the situation. Plus, they are still pretty mature, or at least Raven is. It's just a little set back." Cyborg explained.

"But, the memories, you said that would be bad." Robin said.

"Yeah, if they completely go back to how they were before, without their bodies going back." Cyborg explained.

"So if we ask them about the explosion-" Robin was cut off by a loud alarm going off. It was the emergency call from the tower.

"Star, what's wrong?" Cyborg said in a panicked voice, quickly turning on the device in the car.

"Someone, th-they broke in, and...and they...they are not here!" Starfire said. She was crying, and the place looked like a wreck.

"Who? Who's gone, Star?" Robin asked, but he thought he already knew the answer.

"Raven and Garfield. They are gone."

* * *

**A cliffhanger, I know, I'm evil. So, how was it? Who do you think took them? And why? Any more ideas for the cause of the condition? Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! Sorry for the late update, hopefully the length made up a little for it. Now, time for shout-outs!**

**I'm always taking ideas for the story, reading suggestions, and ideas for a disclaimer.**

**Reading Suggestion: This is something I've been reading, it's called " Teen Titans: The Annual Superhero Assessment" by Appel Bougher. It's really good, and it's kind of like how Dick Grayson became Robin. He goes to this school to prepare for the test to become a hero, some really cool stuff happens, and he makes friends along the way. Don't want to spoil it, so please go check it out and leave a review!  
**

**Cyr6262: Glad you thought it was cute, hope you liked the little bit of fluff in this chapter**

**Jesusfreak124: Thought about having them kidnapped in the last chapter, but I think I liked it this way better, plus, I didn't want to completely ruin the picnic**

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes: Glad you like how I did it, again, thanks for the disclaimer! **

**dj25taz: Glad you liked that part, I thought it would be a cute concept, hope you liked the chapter**

**yourfriend0415: Yes, I know, finally updated. Glad you liked Raven feeding Gar as a duck. Wish I could say I came up with the idea, but it was given to me by the other guest, who is now Guest 0. Hope you enjoyed reading this extra long chapter :)**

**Guest: I have watched both of those episodes. Multiple times, actually, I could probably quote most of them. My sister and I do sometimes, when the time calls for a Teen Titans quote, we will just step back and do entire scenes of them. But, even in the show, no one rally knew about Raven's past until towards the end of season four, as Star mentioned may times. And as I would like to do a nevermore type thing, it wouldn't really fit. One reason is that there isn't really a reason to do it. And another is that Raven didn't want them to go into her mind. So doesn't really call for it now, still liked the idea though. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**frozenstar17: Thanks for the kind review and the follow, glad you enjoy it, I will continue as long as I continue to get this awesome support from you guys :)**

**BrandonK679: Thanks for the follow, means a lot!**

**Appel Bougher: Thanks for the review, I like your idea, I will do something with it soon. Glad you like the story, it makes me happy to be able to write it! Thanks for all the support you've given me for this story and other stories, it really means a lot to me :)**

**Guest 0 (guest): Used to be the other guest. Thanks for the two nice reviews, and the idea. Glad you liked the fluff, hope you liked the chapter :)**

**SilverShadow8282: Thanks for the follow, favorite, and review! Glad you're enjoying the story, and thanks for pointing the typos out, hopefully they're better in this chapter. Thanks again, and hoped you liked the chapter!**

**abc 11111: Thanks for the follow and favorite, really appreciate the great support!**

**Thank you guys so much for all of these! They make me so happy when I get them. I really appreciate every single one. I'm not sure when I will be able to update next. It took me a few days to write this chapter, and as it is kind of long, it usually wouldn't take me as long as it did. I'm going through some really difficult stuff right now, so I'm finding it hard to concentrate on this. I really want to keep the chapters interesting and well written, so it might take a bit longer to update next. I will be back soon, I just need a little time off to deal with some stuff, so please forgive me if I can't update again this week. Again, sorry, and I hope to be back on top of things next week. **


	7. The Fort

**Welcome back to the story, and as long as you guys are enjoying it, I will continue to write it. Thanks for all the past reviews/follows/and favorites, I really appreciate it! They make me really happy, and encourage me to write more, and update faster. If you have any ideas for the story, I would love to hear them! Also, if you have any suggestions for stories you think I should read, let me know!**

**Disclaimer****: It pains me to tell you this, but I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

_"Who? Who's gone, Star?"_

_"Raven and Garfield. They are gone."_

Robin froze at Starfire's words. Robin, the boy wonder, leader of the Teen Titans, half of the dynamic duo, was afraid.

"Robin?" Cyborg asked." Dude, you with me?"

Slowly, Robin was brought back to reality. Cyborg was shaking him slightly, and looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. We should head back to the tower, look for some clues to who took them." Robin said, shaking off the feelings of fear. He put his feelings away, and concentrated on finding out what happened.

"Robin, we _are_ at the tower. I parked the car, and you were zoned out. You were being really quiet, you sure you're okay?" Cyborg questioned him again.

"Fine, just thinking." Robin replied, and got out of the car, heading for the main room. He couldn't believe he had been out of it for the entire car ride back to the tower. He couldn't think about what could be happening, he had to focus on finding them. Soon, the two found themselves in the main room. They looked around, the place was a mess, and Starfire was sitting curled into a ball, looking out the window.

"Star," Robin started, walking over to her, and putting his hand on her shoulder, shaking it slightly.

"Oh, Robin and Cyborg, you are here, and so quickly." She said, turning her head and recognizing the two that stood before her. She looked as if she had been crying.

"I might have gone a little fast, but I think it was called for." Cyborg explained. He had started to scan the area for any sign of the intruder.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Robin asked Stafire, leading her over to the couch and sitting down.

"I will do my best to explain the situation." Starfire responded, sitting up a little straighter.

"Whenever you're ready," Cyborg encouraged.

**_Earlier That Day_**

"Do you require anything else?" Starfire asked the two after they had finished eating their snack. They had wanted more cookies, but Starfire turned that down. She had done some research on the nutritional snacks children should have, cookies were not one of them. So, she found some carrot sticks with some humus to snack on.

"No, I'm full," Gar said, patting his stomach to prove his point.

"Thanks for the snack," Raven said, giving Starfire a soft smile.

"It was no problem, the adventure to the mall of produce was most fun." Starfire said. They had gone to the store to get some healthier snacks. Raven and Gar rode in the shopping cart, asking for popsicles the entire time. Even though Starfire had told them no, she grabbed some when they weren't looking.

"Can we go play now?" Gar asked her.

"Why of course, what will you play?" Starfire asked the two toddlers. They thought for a moment before getting an idea.

"We could play hide and seek!" Gar exclaimed, thinking about the many hiding places the tower offered.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," Raven said, looking at Gar, a little surprised that they had agreed on a game right away.

"Hide and seek it is then!" Starfire said, clapping her hands together." Will we have the boundaries?"

"Um, no basement," Gar said.

"What? Afraid of a basement?" Raven teased.

"No, it's just, um, well," Gar stumbled, trying to find a valid excuse. Raven scoffed a bit, before nodding her head in agreement of the no basement rule.

"What? Basements are creepy, and not in a cool way." Gar said, trying to defend himself." You have to be a little afraid."

"I don't _do_ fear." Raven stated, crossing her arms.

"Shall we start? I will do the counting first." Starfire said, and began counting as the two toddlers ran off.

OooOooOooOooO

"Wow," Gar said as he opened the door to Robin's room. Everything was so organized, but it looked like a great place to hide, and apparently, so did Raven. Garfield began to climb under the bed, when he heard a gasp from behind him.

"Hey, this is my hiding spot," Raven said in an annoyed voice." We can't both hide under here."

"Why not?" Gar whined.

"Because,"

"That's not a real answer," Gar taunted.

"It means I have my own reasons, and they're kind of obvious, so I can use it." Raven replied, pushing herself out of the bed.

"Wait!" Gar cried in a loud whisper," Don't leave!"

"Why not?" Raven asked him.

"Because," he mumbled.

"Gar, because isn't an answer," Raven mimicked.

"You just said-" Gar was cut off.

"Doesn't apply, you don't have obvious reasons." Raven said, showing her impatience.

"Fine, well, I want to make a really cool hiding place, then we can hide together," Gar explained. When he walked in, he had the idea of making a fort with all the blankets and mats everywhere. When he saw Raven, he knew the two of them could do it.

"Like a fort?" Raven questioned.

"Yeah!" Gar said smiling.

"I thought you wanted to play hide and seek?" Raven asked.

"I do, but we can play when we wait, besides, I think she's still counting." Gar reasoned, Raven thought before responding.

"Okay, this could be fun, but I think we could build an even better fort with more supplies." Raven said, with a gleam in her eye. And so the hunt for fort supplies began.

"Where do we find it?" Gar asked her.

"Anywhere you can think of, just make sure you don't get caught." Raven warned, and the two split up.

OooOooOooOooO

"Oh, please come out where ever you are hiding," Starfire said as she flew out of another room. She had been looking for a long time. She didn't think it would be this hard, but they _are_ Raven and Beast Boy after all. Starfire turned another corner, and heard what sounded like feet running down the hall.

"Don't let her see you!" that sounded like Raven.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" and that was Gar.

"Yes, I believe I have found you!" Starfire yelled excitedly, and ran down the hall, and towards the voices. She walked into the dark gym room, and heard giggling.

"Shh! Be quiet, Gar!" Raven said, although it was muffled.

"Sorry," Gar whispered.

"I have found you!" Starfire said, pulling back a blanket, keeping the lights off. What she saw surprised her. Almost half of the gym room was covered up in blankets and pillows. It looked like a maze, and at the end sat Raven and Gar.

"Do you want to play in our fort?" Raven offered through one of the window-like wholes.

"That sounds most enjoyable," she said happily, and climbed in. When she got in, she saw they also had a bunch of flashlights, pillows, mats, blankets, stuffed animals, and an unopened box of the surprise popsicles.

"Do you like it?" Gar asked her, noticing the sad look on her face.

"The fort is very much of the cool, but the popsicles were supposed to be for later." Starfire explained, and sat down. There was a pile of crayons and paper, something else they picked up along with the stuffed animals.

"We didn't eat any," Gar said quickly.

"Yeah, we were waiting for you, right now we're coloring." Raven explained.

"It is alright, what have you drawn?" Starfire asked. The two toddlers got excited, and quickly showed her a giant piece of paper they had both been coloring on.

"We wanted to draw the entire team! Since you guys have been so nice, we thought it could be a present," Gar said with a bright smile, and Raven nodded.

"Yep, this is the tower, and then that's you and Cyborg on the ends, Robin is in the middle, since he's the leader. And then me and Gar in-between you guys." Raven said, pointing it all out. It went: Starfire, Garfield, Robin, Raven, and Cyborg. She pointed out some other things too. Like animals, pedestrians, and clouds.

"So, is it finished?" Starfire asked.

"Almost," Gar said.

"We just have to sign it," Raven explained.

"Yeah, like real artists." Gar said, pointing out the spot where they planned on signing their names.

"It will look most amazing, I'm sure." Starfire said, and that's when the red light started flashing, along with the loud sound of the alarm.

"What's happening?" Gar asked in a panic filled voice, both toddlers looked scared and lost.

"It will be okay, friends. We will go see what caused the alarms to go off." Starfire said, picking them up, Raven still holding onto the picture.

The trio walked to the main room, the two young Titans clutching onto Starfire, as they covered their sensitive ears. Starfire sat them down, and started messing with the machine. Just as she was about to find the security footage, she heard the ticking of a bomb. She was far away from the toddlers, and they were too close to the noise. It went off, leaving everyone unconscious. When Starfire came to, she saw the rejected picture, surprisingly unharmed, but with a note attached to it. It read,' Great seeing you again, but I must be on my way. You know how children are. Slade.'

**_Present Time_**

"Slade," Robin growled, as he looked at the message, crushing it in his fist.

"Let's calm down. We will find them, but we need to focus." Cyborg said, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin relaxed slightly, going into leader mode.

"Yes, we will find them," Starfire said.

"And Slade will pay," Robin growled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope it was good! Poor little guys, never got their posicles. So what do you think will happen to them? And will they be found in time? Let me know your thoughts! Sorry I wasn't able to update as soon as I thought. I wasn't feeling too well, and after binge watching some anime, I'm ready to write once more. I could give you a list of reasons why I didn't update, but that would probably bore you, so I will just leave you with my apologies. Thanks for being patient!**

**Reading Suggestion by Teen Titans Tmnt: **Guidelines to Living with the Titans by The Indigo Raven2002, it's pretty much a list of rules for the team, pretty funny, hope you check it out :)****

**Special thanks to: Jesusfreak124 for the idea of putting Slade in the story, and to Appel Bougher for the idea of the fort and picture, and you thought the fluff was over.**

**Thanks to: **

**live. laugh. love. izzy: A bit predictable, but what's a story without Slade? **

**yourfriend0415: And Slade was correct! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Appel Bougher: Thanks for your continued support! It means a lot that you have reviewed throughout the story, and on my other stories. I always look forward to reading your kind reviews. I would love to included KF somehow, I'll think of something... Oh, and congrats on reaching 100 reviews on your story!**

**Jesusfreak124: Glad I was able to do it how you wanted :)**

**dj25taz: Good guess, sorry for the torture, hopefully the chapter was worth the wait :)**

**Cyr726: Thanks, glad I'm writing it well!**

**Nyah (guest): I will continue to post as long as the story is wanted, glad you are enjoying it, means a lot for you to take the time to review, thanks!**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: I like writing the name, since I love cats, but who doesn't? Glad you're enjoying it, here's the update!**

**afraidofspiders: Sorry, I just couldn't resist. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for the nice review :)**

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes: Thanks for the review, hope the cliffie was/will be worth it! And if you have any more disclaimer ideas, I would love to hear them :)**

**Teen Titans Tmnt (used to be medranoa21): Thanks for letting me know who it was by, glad you liked the chapters!**

**Alas, I will have to leave you for a little bit. Probably about a week, only this time, it's for vacation! So yeah, I plan on writing for it when I can, and then updating when I get back. Until then!**

**\- TheImaginativeFox**

**(please review)**


	8. Tired

**I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for all the support throughout this story, it really means a lot to me**. **I had a nice vacation, but glad to be back and writing in a sand-free room. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Well, from the last time I updated, I still do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

_"And Slade will_ pay,"

That was all Robin could think about as he went over the remaining security footage...again. Slade did a good job of getting rid of it, they had most of it up to the point when he came in. Robin didn't know how Slade got in, but he planned to find out. At least he could do that. He still felt responsible for the whole thing. If he didn't go and stop by to talk with Mumbo Jumbo, maybe he could have stopped this. But no, he cared too much about the answers, and not enough about the fact that villains would love to have two tiny meta humans with a type of memory loss and have them on their side. Who wouldn't?

"-bin...Robin...Dude, you okay? Robin!" It was Cyborg, he had been trying to get Robin's attention for a while.

"Huh?" Robin said, coming out of his trance-like state.

"I was saying that you need to take a break." Cyborg answered calmly, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder, forcing Robin to look at him. Robin quickly brushed him off and continued.

"I don't _need_ a break, I _need_ to find out how Slade got into the tower." He said, going back to typing things into the computer.

"Robin, I can do this for a while, you need a break. Look, we're all worried, and we all want to help. And right now, what you need to do is get some sleep." Cyborg stated.

"I don't need to-" Robin was cut off.

"Robin," Cyborg warned.

"What?" Robin hissed through gritted teeth. He wasn't in the mood, he was so close, or he wanted to think he was, anyway.

"You know what? You've been on the same thing for the past ten minutes, you can't even type straight! When was the last you slept?" Cyborg asked. Raven and Garfield had been missing for three days. They hadn't found many leads, and what they did find led nowhere.

"I don't know," Robin mumbled.

"Yes you do. Please, just tell me." Cyborg demanded. Robin didn't answer, just turned around again, and stared at the screen." You're going to make yourself sick, you look pale. Have you eaten anything? Done _anything_ besides this?"

Nothing.

"That's it," Cyborg said, picking up a protesting Robin.

"Hey! Put me down! Cyborg, come on, I can handle this. Let me help!" Robin pleaded.

"Sorry, but you need some help right now, and that's what I plan to do. Starfire can look over some of the security footage, and I can trace leads on Slade. No problem, we can survive for a few hours while you catch up on some sleep." He said, keeping his grip on the boy slung over his shoulder.

"I know you can handle it. I can walk you know." Robin said. Cyborg put him down, and Robin swayed a bit, before leaning against the wall for support.

"Then get some rest," Cyborg encouraged.

"I. Can't." Robin said, putting his hands on his head, and sliding down the wall." Not yet."

"Why not?" Cyborg asked, joining him on the floor.

"Because, if I stop, that means that I'm failing them even more than I already have." Robin answered, just above a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg questioned, a little confused.

"If I didn't go and interrogate Mumbo, then we would've been here sooner. I could have done something. Anything." Robin answered slowly.

"That wasn't your fault, you were trying to find out what happened, and we did get some answers. Even if we find them," Cyborg started before Robin cut him off.

"When," Robin put in.

"Right. _When_ we find them, we'll need to have a cure ready, otherwise we can't really do much." Cyborg explained.

"You're wrong. They're with_ Slade_! Do you know what he could be doing them?" Robin yelled, standing up quickly and almost falling over. Cyborg stood up and steadied him before continuing.

"Calm down, I know who took them. And we will find them. But you're no use to them if you can't even keep your eyes open." Cyborg said, looking over at the sick looking boy.

"I'm fine, I don't need any sleep. Not tired. And even if I tried, I doubt I could sleep." Robin mumbled through his hands, leaning against the wall and sliding back down to the floor.

"Maybe we should give you a light sedative. I don't think you've even slept since we found out what happened."

Silence.

"Is it the insomnia again?"

More silence.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"So what?" Robin said, he looked at the floor, avoiding Cyborg's gaze." I'm used to it."

"Yeah, well, you look sick, and even without the insomnia, this would be difficult for you. For all of us. I mean, we're talking about _them_. Beast Boy and Raven, this isn't just some other kidnapping, it's personal. And Raven can't even use her powers, and Gar doesn't have much control either." Cyborg explained.

"Which is exactly why I need to get back to work." Robin said quickly, lifting his head up. His hair was a mess, and his eyes looked sunken and slightly blood-shot. His uniform was wrinkled, and he looked pale. His checks were slightly pink, almost feverish.

They had been chasing a lead the other day. For Robin, all day and all night. The team thought they found a warehouse, but it was a dead-end. Robin was stubborn and decided to do a thorough search for any sign of him. It included diving in the pier, looking in woods, and searching other warehouses. When he came home, he was shaking from the cold. He had swam through the river looking for an entrance, and then ran through the woods in the rain. Robin also had mud on his now torn uniform. He looked a little off, like he fallen or something. But Robin refused to let Cyborg look over him.

"You can barely walk straight, let alone concentrate on the case." Cyborg pointed out, Robin was swaying slightly as he tried to move forward.

"I'm fine. I'll take a break from the security footage and go check out the gym again." Robin said slowly, pushing himself off the wall completely. He started walking towards the gym, Cyborg following close behind. The fort was still there, since Robin wanted to check it a few more times and wouldn't let anybody touch it. It looked like Raven and Gar went in there to hide. There were signs of a struggle. And blood. Their blood.

"We can do this later, besides, you've already looked over it tons of times. Why won't you just rest?" Cyborg questioned. Robin was still swaying, and he looked lost, like he couldn't concentrate.

"I don't need t-" and then he collapsed on the floor, landing on his side. When he landed on his side, he clutched it and gasped.

"Robin!" Cyborg shouted in a panicked voice, he got down on his knees, trying to help Robin sit up. Robin was having trouble breathing. Cyborg was afraid he might start hyperventilating soon.

"I'm...fine, just...h-having trouble...b-breathing." Robin said quietly, in-between gasps. Cyborg was nervous, he didn't know what had happened. He knew Robin was sick, it could just be him collapsing, or it could be something else. Either way, Cyborg scooped the boy up, this time without any protest, and carried him to the med bay. Once there, he carefully put the Boy Wonder on a bed. Robin immediately curled inside himself, trying to catch his breath.

"Where does it hurt?" Cyborg asked him carefully, as he tried to remove Robin's hands from his side and head.

"My head...stomach...and...my ch-chest." Robin gasped out.

"Okay, try not to talk. Just focus on breathing." Cyborg said, receiving a small nod from Robin. He slowly poked around Robin's chest to check for injury. He figured the head and stomach were just from the flu Robin seemed to have, along with the lack of food and sleep, it was no wonder he felt awful. He was worried about Robin being so out of breath and the chest pain. He had ruled out a panic attack, and he didn't think it was completely from exhaustion. The thoughts stopped as he pressed his fingers against a rib. The rib moved downward and Robin tried to muffle a scream.

"Robin, did you get hurt last night?" Cyborg asked the boy in the bed in an urgent voice, knowing what could happen if a rib pierced his lungs, and the other risks it caused.

"No...well, m-maybe." Robin muttered. Cyborg let out a sigh, and Starfire flew into the room, looking for the source of the scream. When she came in and saw Robin on the bed, she looked at Cyborg.

"He's sick, running a fever too. I think he fractured a rib last night, maybe more than one. I'll have to do an X-Ray. He probably just agitated it when he collapsed in the gym." Cyborg told Starfire. She nodded slowly, and walked over to get an ice-pack for Robin.

"Cyborg!" Starfire shouted. Cyborg went to get some bandages, when Robin started hyperventilating.

"It's okay, Star. Can you go get an oxygen mask and an IV?" Cyborg asked, and started taking Robins vitals. Starfire nodded and went to get the supplies.

"Can't...breathe..." Robin got out in a panicked voice, fear written across his face.

"It's okay, take deep breaths." Cyborg said, placing an oxygen mask over Robin's mouth and nose." In and out."

Soon, the Boy Wonder was breathing normally, with a few occasional pauses followed by gasps. Cyborg finished doing the X-Ray, he had found two fractured ribs. This explained the difficulty with breathing. Cyborg wrapped it carefully, and then put in the IV. Cyborg added the sedative, and now Robin was finally resting. After a while, they left Robin to sleep, as they went to work on the case.

OooOooOooOooO

"Are you ready to answer my questions now?" Came Slade's sly voice. Raven and Garfield were in the corner of what looked like a prison cell, chained to the wall. Both were bleeding, and tears streamed down their small faces.

"We told you, we don't know anything!" Garfield cried out. Curling into a ball next to Raven.

"Please, we don't remember! We don't even know who you are." Raven said, her voice cracking a bit. She had her arm around Garfield. They were holding each other close, just to know that they weren't alone.

"No one's coming for you. You might as well humor me," Slade taunted.

"You're wrong," Raven said.

"Yeah, our friends will come for us. All of them. We don't need to be afraid of you." Gar answered.

"I'm glad you think that. Makes you all the more fun to break, now, let's start with an easy one, shall we? What is Robin's _real_ name?" Slade asked with a smirk." No answer? I guess I'll just have to make you answer." Slade said, and he took Raven out of her chains and brought her to a chair. He tied her up, and made sure Gar was watching. Soon the 'punishment' started, and the screams began.

Although the two were scared, they had expected this to happen. The first day they got there, they had been unconscious from the heavy sedatives Slade gave them. The second day, the interrogation started, with slight torture. But now, Slade had lost his patience. He would get his answers. He would break them.

* * *

**Poor babies! Robin's working himself too hard, and our tiny titans are in the hands of Slade. How was it? What do you think Slade _really_ wants? And how does he plan to break them? I hope I did okay with this chapter. Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me! How can I make it better? Anything you still want to see?**

**Reading Suggestion: So I just started reading this really good story by Graceful Artemis called "It's okay You can let go now". It's a Young Justice story that takes place after the events of the last episode. Nightwing and Artemis are still trying to get over what happened, but not wanting to forget, which I really like that concept. He finds a letter from Wally for Artemis, and they bond. It's really goo so far, and I hope you check it out and review it.**

**Thanks to:**

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes: Aww, thank you so much for saying that! I'm glad that I'm able to write this story well, including the toddler fluff. **

**yourfirend0415: I really ike typing out your URL, and whenever I get an email telling me "yourfriend0415" has reviewed your story. I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**Guest: Glad I was able to form that reaction, sorry about the cliffhanger last time, and the one this time. But don't worry, I'm back on a normal updating schedule again, so the wait won't be too long.**

**RANDOMJOE (Guest): I liked your question about the fort, it made me start to think about it, so I put that part in there just for you, hope you liked what happened to it**

**Nyah (Guest): Glad you like it so far, and I plan on writing more for this story as long as it's wanted, I still have plans for this story yet**

**dj25taz: Your guess is correct, but how and why? Hope the cliffhanger wasn't too horrible, questions will be answered soon, promise ;)**

**Cyr726: Thanks, glad you liked the last chapter, don't worry, I doubt the team will give up**

**Teen titans fan 121: Aww! Thanks you so much, I really appreciate you saying that! Now, to all of you reading this, go check her out! She's writing a story right now called " The Pregnancy Test", it's a Robin and Raven based story, with a few good OC's. I actually found her by her reviewing on another story of mine, and I'm so glad I did. Go check it out, and review for it. Thanks again for the faavorite and shout-out, I always look forward to your reviews :D**

**Dark Sides: Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**inviso-bella: Yes, Slade definitely needs a sign saying 'stay away from kids', and thanks for the follow**

**Jade Pulse: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and review! Glad you like the story, you read Appel Bougher's story, right? Your name looked familiar.**

**Thanks again to everyone! I love the continued support, and the new names I see from the reviews, it makes me really happy that all of you have stayed with the story so far! And as always, t****hanks for all the past reviews/follows/and favorites, I appreciate every single one :)**

** Until next time**

**\- TheImaginativeFox**

**(Reviews= Happy writer)**


	9. The Clue

**Welcome to another chapter of my story! Wasn't going to update until tomorrow, but the guest that goes by Nyah asked that I update today, so here you go, and you can all thank her for the early update. If you have any suggestions for the story, or how I can make it better, I would love to hear them. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story, we've reached over 3,000 views! So thanks and enjoy the chapter :)**

**Me: I own Teen Titans!**

**Robin: Yeah right**

**Me: And why is that so hard to believe?**

**Robin: Because, we're still cancelled, and you're writing fan fiction, not a script.**

**Me: You have a point. Did anyone buy that?**

**Robin: Doubt it**

**Me: Fine, I don't own the Teen Titans, but I would love to**

**(still taking suggestions for better disclaimers)**

* * *

Raven and Garfield woke up slowly. This place didn't look familiar to them. Where were they? Were they still being held captive? Were they finally home?

"Finally awake?" Came a voice from the corner. At first, the two felt a little afraid, but the voice sounded familiar. Safe?

"Wh-where are you?" Raven asked, wrapping the blankets around her tighter.

"How about some light?" Came the voice again. Soon, a light came down, and they saw Slade. Slade was good, right?

"Wh-where are we?" Beast Boy asked, feeling a little relieved.

"Home," Slade answered calmly. He walked over to them, picking both of them up.

"What happened?" Raven asked, leaning into Slade's chest.

"What do you remember?" He questioned.

"The Teen Titans; they held us captive and tortured us for answers." Beast Boy answered slowly, thinking it over.

"But why? I mean, I thought they were the good guys?" Raven asked, lifting her head up.

"Well, it's complicated. You see, they do some good things to get everyone on their side, and do crimes in secret. Hire people to do it for them, then turn on them. Robin never used to be like this. I tried to help him once, show him the right path, ever since he's blamed it all on me. It's become an obsession of his." Slade answered, letting a little sadness show in his voice.

"Why did they take us from you?" Beast Boy asked.

"They saw you two had potential, as a possible threat. They tried to brainwash you, turn you to their ways. But I got you back, I will always be here to save." Slade said, setting the two down, and ruffled their hair, receiving giggles.

"We'll stop people like them for you, Slade." Raven said in a strong voice.

"Yeah, we'll help you get an army together, and stop the Teen Titans for good." Beast Boy said with confidence.

"That's my two favorite apprentices. Don't worry, we'll find out how to get all of your memories back, and change you back to your teenage selves." Slade said, putting his hands on their shoulders." Now, who's ready to train?"

"Me! Me!" They shouted in unison. They made their way to the mats, and the two toddlers began to spar each other. Slade had started the process of breaking them, now all he had to do was change them back. Then, he could put his plan into action. And who knows? Maybe he'll become like a father to them.

OooOooOooOooO

Robin woke up in a dark, quiet room. He was groggy, and couldn't tell where he was. His first instinct was to asses the situation. He was still tired, slow, like he'd been drugged. Wait! Had he been drugged? Robin's first instinct was to panic and try to escape. But he felt safe, this place felt familiar. He tried to move his hand. It felt limp, but when he tried again, it caught on a wire. Robin looked at it closely; it was an IV. He assumed he had been sedated. The question was, why?

He slowly sat up. First, leaning against his arms for support, and then moving the rest of the way up. He was still wearing his uniform, but someone had draped a blanket over him. Then, Robin realized he was just in the med bay. Nothing was wrong with him, so why was he here? Or was something wrong? What happened? He swung his legs over the side of the bed, trying to think of how he had gotten here. Robin remembered Cyborg wanting him to take a break, but from what?

_"Raven and Gar!"_ He thought to himself. He looked around again, no one was there. He was the only one who occupied the beds in the dark med room. He was all alone.

Robin took his IV out, and turned off the heart monitor before taking off the suction cups attached to himself and the machine. Then, he finished pushing himself off the bed. When he did this, he instantly crumbled to the floor. It was like it happened in slow motion. He felt really dizzy, and then his knees gave out. He tried to catch himself, but only made the fall worse, since he landed on his side. He hissed in pain, clutching his side. He noticed they had been bandaged, and it felt hard to breathe again, he assumed he was right, and did end up fracturing them when he was out the other night. Cyborg and Starfire would be mad at him for not telling them, but that wasn't important right now, he needed to focus on breathing. Knowing he didn't want to hyperventilate, he tried to calm his breaths. He sat up, leaning against the bed, just focusing on his shallow breathing. Once he got his breathing back to a some-what normal pace, he started feeling nauseous.

He quickly pushed himself onto his knees and vomited all over the floor. Once he had removed anything left in his stomach, which was mostly just acid by this point, he started dry heaving. It was painful, and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. That was when he heard two pairs of feet running into the med bay. When the two saw him on the floor, their faces turned into panic. They had assumed that he had woken up, since the heart monitor showed it had been turned off on Cyborg's vital alarm he had set up on the computer in his arm. They had come in to explain what happened to Robin, and why they had sedated him. But instead, they found their sick little bird on the floor, trying to eject his stomach.

"It is alright, friend Robin," Starfire said quickly, coming over and sitting on the floor next to Robin. Cyborg turned on the lights, and walked over to Robin, sitting down on the other side of him. He gently ruffled his hair, and Starfire started to rub small circles on his back.

"Just take it easy, buddy, you've been out for almost two days." Cyborg explained, helping Robin lean back against the bed once more. Starfire went to go get a mop to clean up the contents of Robin's stomach.

"Two days?" Robin questioned in a shocked voice. He knew he was injured and sick, probably still running a fever, but really, two days?

"Yeah, well, you did wake up a few times, but I don't think you were actually aware of anything. You would just wake up and stare at the ceiling. We would try to get you to say something, or just respond to us. But you would usually just moan and go back to sleep. And then other times, it looked like you were having really intense nightmares or something. Those didn't last long either, though. You would usually start muttering about something, we couldn't make it out, and then you would shoot straight up, screaming. Then, you would just fall back down, and twitch a little before going back to sleep. I think we did have to give you another sedative during one of them." Cyborg explained, trying to keep the conversation calm, like this was a normal topic.

"Everything's all fuzzy, I can't remember," Robin said quietly, as Starfire joined them on the floor.

"Well, we had chased some leads late the night before, and you got sick and had not slept or eaten anything since Raven and Garfield went missing. So, Cyborg was trying to convince you to take a break. You had said you did not need any rest, and went to go into the gym to look for something you might have missed. When you got there you fell over and yelled out when you landed on your side. Cyborg said it was because you landed on two fractured ribs, which did the agitating to your lungs, causing you to do the hyperventilating. We brought you here, and gave you an oxygen mask and sedative. We took care of your ribs, and took you off of the oxygen yesterday. It is suggested you still relax, since you are not quite healed yet, and are still sick. You also still have a fever. You remember now, yes?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Yeah, I remember now." Robin stated quietly. They just sat there in silence; just thinking about the pas five days.

"Did you find anything?" Robin asked suddenly in a small, barely audible voice.

"Um, not really." Cyborg answered slowly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We do believe we have found where he was keeping them the first time," Starfire added in hopeful voice.

"What do you mean, 'the first time'?" Robin asked, jerking his head towards Starfire.

"Dude, relax, we can talk about that later." Cyborg said, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin relaxed slightly before continuing.

"What did you find?" Robin asked again, this time in a stronger voice.

"I am not certain we should focus on this right now, do you require something to eat or drink? I could make soup?" she offered, trying to change the topic.

"I'm not hungry, besides, I doubt I could keep it down. Cyborg, what did you find?" Robin questioned through gritted teeth.

"Well, the place seemed pretty taken care of. Like, he made sure to get rid of anything that would show any signs that he was there, but someone left us something." Cyborg started.

"What? What did they leave you? And who left it?" Robin asked in a rushed and urgent voice.

"It was a red 'X'," Starfire said after a short pause.

"An 'X'? How is that helpful," Robin said, putting his head in his hands, letting his frustration at the lack of answers show.

"It's what was left with the 'X' that made us take interest," Cyborg explained.

"It's not like Red X to work with anyone, especially with kidnappings and, well, Slade." Robin stated, which was true. Red X was just a thief, he didn't really bother the Teen Titans much, he liked to stay hidden, so it was odd that he would make himself so obvious.

"He left us something, but it was in a code, and we could not figure it out, it was like it was left for you, Robin. We were hoping maybe you could make it out when you feel a little better." Starfire said.

"Sure, happy to do something useful, I need to do something before I go insane." Robin said.

"Did you want to check it out?" Cyborg asked him. Cyborg had figured Robin wouldn't let go of it until he saw it. So Cyborg figured it would be better for Robin to just look it over, and then let him rest.

"Yeah," he said, standing up and swaying slightly before falling to the ground, Cyborg and Starfire caught him just in time.

"Why don't you wait here? You've been out of it, and still need to rest. We'll bring it here for you." Cyborg said, showing it wasn't up for debate, as he and Starfire put Robin back in bed. Normally, Robin would've protested, but he still felt sick, and wasn't up for it, so he agreed.

"We left it in the examination room, that's where we were before we came in here." Starfire said. She walked out of the room to get it. She was glad Robin wasn't going to be in the examination room anytime soon. She and Cyborg had gotten rid of most of the organization, since they had been looking for relatable things from other crimes. The table was a mess, the whole room was a mess, and it would not make Robin happy. He was already stressed, and he didn't need an unorganized room to go with it.

"When did you find it?" Robin asked Cyborg after Starfire left.

"Early this morning," Cyborg started." Actually, an alarm went off that Red X had been spotted trying to get more chemical for his suit. When we got there, the chemical was gone, but a red 'X' was left. It was a tracker, and we followed it to a cave."

"So what, is he trying to help us now?" Robin questioned, crossing his arms over his chest, ready for answers, he couldn't help but feel that they were keeping something from him. Usually they would completely refuse to let him do anything, it was like they were trying to distract him.

"If he is, he probably wants something out of it." Cyborg said, and soon, Starfire was back.

"This is what you were having trouble with?" Robin asked, gesturing to the object Starfire held.

"Yep," Cyborg started." It looks like a box, but we can't get it open. We tried to find a relationship it had with a location or something, but nothing came up. Got anything in that bird brain of your's?"

"The markings, they look familiar." Robin said, taking it in his hands.

"Like what?" cyborg asked.

"I-I can't remember," Robin answered, putting it in his lap, just staring at it.

The box was covered in markings. It was a dark-rust orange, black, and dark red. It had swirls on it, with a 'X' on one side and a 'S' on the other. It was obviously for Slade and Red X, even the colors went with it. The box was heavy, Robin assumed it was some type of metal. It felt familiar, like an outer coating to something. He knew the box was meant to be opened, he just had to figure out how. This box was left for him to figure out, and Robin planned to do just that.

OooOooOooOooO

Someone stood on a building across the water. He had binoculars up to his face, he had been looking at something. Someone. After a while, he started to jump down off the building. He was attached to it by a cable, so it went quickly. When he was safely down, he started to swim in the water. Whatever had caused him to change his position, made him happy. He had spotted something or someone. Whatever it was that he was looking for. Either way, he started to swim through a tunnel beneath the deep, cold water.

After a short swim thorough the tunnel, he came up to find an underwater cave. He had spotted something, and he had found it. There Slade was, working over some chemistry equipment with_ his_ chemicals. The ones Slade had stolen from _him_. No one steals from Red X, especially not for this reason, and especially not Slade.

Red X smiled to himself as he watched Slade. Soon his plan would be put into action, and Slade would pay. He turned and dove back into the cold, dark water. He still had air in his mask, Robin had thought of everything for this suit. He hoped Robin would agree to his plan and meet him soon, he couldn't wait much longer.

_"Soon, Slade,"_ Red X thought to himself._" you'll learn no one messes with Red X."_

* * *

**How was it? I hope I did a good job with this, I've never written Red X before, so I hope I did okay. Why do you think he wants to help? Why is Robin having nightmares? What do you think the box is for? And why do Raven and Beast Boy think Slade is a good guy? Leave you thoughts, I love to hear them! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! If you have any ideas for the story, or any tips, let me know. **

**Reading Suggestion: I just read "UNO WITH THE BAT BROTHERS" by Jedi-Master-Nightwing. It's just what the title says, it's pretty funny and reminds me of playing games with my own siblings and some close friends. I hope you check it out and review, they have other stories that are good too, so you can check those out if you want. If you have anything you think I should read, let me know and I'll check it out!**

**Thanks**** to:**

**AmeliaMistress. of. shipping: Hope this answered some of your questions, but it probably ended up making more. Hope you enjoyed it, if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them!**

**Guest: Thanks for the reviews, don't worry, I'm sure that Robin is already thinking of a plan...**

**yourfriend0415: Sorry to make you cry, hoping that's a good thing, lol. I was watching my two little cousins all last week, so I got plenty of ideas for cuteness. The thing you typed out reminds me of the meme too, I was just staring at it, thinking of it going back and forth. That's pretty funny about the Slade thing, and I would love some cake! I had to go eat some pie after reading that, since I had no cake, and I love pie. Anyone else like pie?**

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes: True, but what's more valuable than a hostage? Hope you liked the chapter, I wasn't too sure about it**

**Teen titans fan 121: Thanks for the review and for the favorite on my other story! I had a nice vacation, I was swimming in a lake and the waves were great for diving into. Does anyone else do that? Or am I just a weird wave diver? If you don't you should try it some time, because it's really you liked the last chapter, question, does brainwash count as okay? Hope the shock in the last chapter wasn't too bad, thanks again, I really appreciate it :)**

**imaguest (guest): Thanks for such a nice review! I love playing with their family-like relationship. And you're welcome, I'm glad you think it's good :)**

**Harlin: Thanks for the follow, love the support, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Appel Bougher: I thought it was kind of funny too, plus it needed a little light humor in it, glad you liked it. Yes, poor children, he is good at finding weaknesses. Hope you liked the chapter, not sure how well I did with it.**

**invisio-bella: Slade could probably use some help, or maybe a parenting class, or a life, he could use something. Thanks for the review, it means a lot to me!**

**TNBCcrazed: I loved your review, it made me laugh. I wonder if Slade has Freddy Kruger gloves and fedora...  
**

**Nyah (guest): As requested, here is the chapter, hope you liked it :)**

**dj25taz: Yes, they're strong, they can survive this! Hope you liked the update!**

**Guest: The other guest, or maybe a new guest? Anyway, the one that reviewed the last three chapters today. Thanks for the reviews, it really encourages me to write more often!**

**Wow guys, 75+ reviews! Thanks for all the support throughout the entire story, and I will be updating another time this week, probably Friday or Saturday, so look for that.**

** And thanks for all the past follows/favorites/and reviews, they really encourage me to write more, and update faster. I really appreciate them, and I love all you guys for taking the time to support my story, even if it's just by continuing to read it!**

**I'll be back soon with another update**

**\- TheImaginativeFox**

**(Psst, hey random person reading this, I know you want to review. Go ahead, I believe in you, you can do it!)**

**(PS, sorry that I think I'm hilarious and probably not, review anyway?)**


	10. Tension

**Welcome to another chapter! What's that? You weren't expecting me until tomorrow? Well, I hope this was a fun surprise, because here I am. I wrote and edited this chapter in the same day, so I hope it's okay. I'm going to be busy this weekend, so I figured I would just put it out early. Thank you so much for sticking with it, your support really means a lot to me. I guess you guys liked the last chapter, which I'm happy about, since I was unsure about it. Although, usually whenever I'm unsure about a chapter, it tends to do well. Okay, now for the disclaimer and then you can read the story.**

**Auctioneer: Alright, who wants to buy the Teen Titans?**

**Fanboys and Fangirls Everywhere: Me! Me! I'll buy it!**

**Auctioneer: You, random citizen, going once, going-**

**Me: Wait! I can buy it, I'll double the bid!**

**Auctioneer: Alright, anyone else? Okay, going once, going twice, so-**

**DC Employee: Wait one minute! Those ownership rights are not to be sold! Some fandom ninjas broke into the office, I'm assuming this is the ownership auction? **

***Fandom Ninjas slowly back away and jump out the window***

**Auctioneer: Alright, you heard it here, this is cancelled. TheImaginativeFox still does not own the Teen Titans.**

**Me: But, I was so close!**

**DC Employee: Maybe next time kid *pats my head as I give him puppy dog eyes***

**Me: Please?**

**DC Employee: No**

**Me: But, you're not even really using it right now. Could I rent it?**

**DC Employee: No *walks away with ownership rights***

**Me: It was worth a shot**

* * *

After watching Slade interact with his two new "apprentices", Red X could only come to one conclusion; Slade was sick. Even Red X had his limits. He was a thief, did what he had to do. But even so, he had his limits. Slade did whatever he wanted to do, and not because he had to do it, but because he wanted to. The way he tricked them, and turned them against their friends was just sick. And how he treated them before, all the torture they wants through, Slade just blamed it on the Teen Titans. Not to say it isn't clever, but it's still sick. Whatever he has to gain from this, it's not just two confused apprentices, it's two Teen Titans.

Red X thought he would help the Teen Titans out, mostly because he didn't think he could get the two of them out, fight off Slade, and get his chemical back. And then there was the thought of giving the Titans back. He didn't know how to go about that, since they were brainwashed. Red X was still confused on how they were turned into toddlers in the first place.

Slade had taken some chemicals that Red X had been working on, it was a project for his suit. The thing was, this chemical could give you amnesia for a short period of time, it was supposed to help to get in and out easily, without drawing too much attention. That was all it was supposed to do, he didn't want to hurt anyone severely if he could help it. He was a thief, and sure, he enjoyed a little combat every now and then, but he had better things to spend his time in. Like working on his suit.

When Slade stole his chemical, he mixed it with a few other things that he didn't recognize. Probably some of Slade's other experiments. For one, he kept it in liquid form, instead of turning it into a smoke bomb, like Red X had planned. He wasn't sure what Slade did to it, but he knew he would need something like a cure. Besides, he had other reasons for getting Robin's help. Robin could get him something else for an experiment he was working on. All he had to do was wait.

The thing was, waiting was boring, and he was getting hungry. He figured he could stop watching Slade long enough to pick up something to eat. He didn't have any money, but he figured could get something from the Italian restaurant down the street. He knew a guy there that used to be in a gang. They had met at a run in at a bank robbery. His group made a great distraction. Red X had assumed that's what they were supposed to do, since there was a drug trade-off the same day. Either way, Red X got what he came for, planned or not. It looked like this guy had gotten out of the gang, and was in some kind of hiding. Information like that could slip out somehow, so he owed him a favor.

"Long time no see," Red X said in a quiet, sly voice. The man he was talking to jumped a little, before turning around.

"God! Don't scare me like that! What do you want, anyway?" The man asked in a loud whisper, walking closer to the window.

"Well, hello to you too, Mark." Red X said, smirking behind his mask." I just wanted some dinner, think you could hook me up?

Mark looked behind his shoulder quickly before answering." Okay, fine. One sec."

Soon, Mark was back with a take out box full of hot food, and handed it to Red X, who quickly opened the box. It had lasagna with two bread sticks in it, along with some asparagus. He smelled it, and smiled. Saying a quick thank you, he was off again. He went back to look at Slade's new hide out. He want underwater anymore, but in am underground cave-like thing.

Red X watched them as he ate his dinner. When he finished, he waited until the two Tiny Titans had gone to bed, and then he left. Red X was currently staking in an abandoned clock repair shop. In the back room there was a couch. The place was a little dusty and worn down, but it worked for now. He got on the couch, and soon fell asleep.

OooOooOooOooO

"Robin, where do you think you're going?" Cyborg asked the boy in question as he struggled to get out of Cyborg's grip.

"I just have to go, okay?" Robin responded, ducking under Cyborg's arm, and once agin heading for the door.

"Friend Robin, please relax, you still need your rest and should not be up." Satrfire said calmly, as she blocked the exit.

"I'm fine, guys, really. I just need to get out of here," Robin finished in a quiet voice, avoiding the concerned looks his friends were giving him.

Robin had woken up a few minutes ago. He had tears running down his face, throat raw from screaming, and in a state of panic. Robin knew this would happen. He was used to the nightmares, and they were more common when something like this happened. His friends, however, were not used to this. Usually when this would happen, he would be in his room. Blocked off from everyone else, no one would know. But here, he was attached to a heart monitor that freaked out at the fast heart beat, and two concerned friends asking him for answers that he couldn't give even if he wanted to.

The nightmares hadn't been this bad in a while. They had become more infrequent, or at least not every night or so. It wasn't like after his parents died and he was in Juvie, and it wasn't like when he first moved in with Bruce. But of course, when he was with Bruce, he was always comforted and not questioned. And in Juvie, at least he had...distractions. These distractions were also known as being made fun of and being beaten up. He wasn't able to grieve properly until Bruce took him in.

Batman. He should talk to him, apologize. He missed him, but Robin wouldn't admit it. How he would love to go home to Gotham right now and tell Bruce everything. Not asking for help, but asking for understanding. Understanding only a bat could give. This bat knew his past, Bruce had been through so much with him. He'd helped Robin through his parents deaths, with the aftermath of Juvie, his first day of school, and all the kidnappings. Bruce had given Robin to him, of course he would've been Robin either way, but Batman accepted him all the same. Bruce.

Maybe it was what happened to Garfield and Raven, and maybe it was Slade. Either way, Robin had to do something. And the first hing he had to do was get out of the tower. He needed to think things through, get out for a bit and clear his head. And to do that, he needed to get past Cyborg and Starfire.

"Please," Robin said just above a whisper, after a few minutes of thinking. Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other. They were already on guard after watching Robin deal with his nightmare. He had been mumbling, then screaming, and crying. Robin didn't cry, or at least not in front of them. What scared them more was how calm Robin seemed. Well, he wasn't calm exactly, but he seemed used to having nightmares. How long had this been going on?

"Why must you leave, friend Robin?" Starfire asked in a calm and even voice.

"I just need to go for a walk, clear my head. I'll have my communicator." Robin said.

"Look you need rest, and it wouldn't be a good idea for you to wander through Jump alone in your state." Cyborg tried to explain.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, what do I know? I shouldn't even be leader, especially not after what I let happened." Robin said, backing away from the door, and looking outside the window. He meant what he said too, but he also accomplished his distraction. Also known as his ticket out of here.

"Perhaps you would be interested in some Tamaranian Pudding?" Starfire offered, getting closer to Robin, leaving the door, just as Robin planned.

"We could get a pizza, we could all go out and get it." Cyborg offered, also stepping closer to Robin.

"Not hungry. But getting out sounds nice." He said.

He turned around, and went for it. He made his way out the door, and starts heading for his room. He had slammed another door shut, and locked from the outside. He did this to distract them. He knew it wouldn't last long, but it would buy him time he needed to get out, but he would need some supplies first. He had an emergency bag in his room. They all did, just in case. Robin quickly wrote a note saying that he needed to think things through and would be back in a day or two if not sooner. He grabbed the bag, and went up through the vents. He quickly closed it, and started crawling through. Being a small acrobat had it's perks, and one of them included being able to easily crawl through air vents.

"Robin!" He heard the two shouting. He was almost out of the tower. Knowing he didn't want to alert the others how he had gotten out of the tower, he started hacking the system to turn off motion sensors and alarms. And soon, he had done his hacking, and entered into the garage. He grabbed his R-Cycle and was gone. He didn't know where he was headed exactly, but he was gone...

* * *

**Well, how was it? Where do you think Robin is going? And what is this plan of Red X's? Let me know your thoughts on the chapter, I love reading them! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)**

**Reading Suggestion(sort of): Okay, so I had an idea for this, so tell me which one you like, or if you don't like them at all. I was thinking if you leave me a suggestion for a story, I could put my thoughts about it here to, and maybe even your thoughts. Or I could just continue putting stories that I've read and like here, but I could also leave more of my thoughts on the story here too, instead of just what it's about. If you like these, I apologize that I don't actually have on this time. I've been busy, and haven't been able to read much, but I still got a chapter out!**

**Thanks to:**

**I have three Guest reviews for this chapter, I can tell you guys apart by how you write them. I do them in order, maybe I should number you guys(lol), anyway, really like reading them, and I hope you can find your's, if you want, I could start putting the review itself along with the reply.**

**Guest(1): I hope this answered some of your questions about why Red X wanted Robin's help. And good guesses about what's inside the box, you're close. Thanks your review!**

**yourfriend0415: Yay! Someone else besides me thinks I'm funny! Funny story about the Slade thing, and I've done that too. I have two younger sisters and an older brother, the youngest sister doesn't understand the amazement that is the Teen Titans, so when I do that, she makes fun of me, while the other sister convinces her that I'm right and my brother does a bit of both. All in all, glad to know I'm not alone in my Slade blaming ways. I love your character's reactions, and your guys is actually pretty close. And don't worry, soon Slade shall pay with his debit card!**

**Guest(2): Glad you like how I write Red X, I wasn't too sure how I did the character. Mostly because I have a ton of thoughts for who he-she could be. That's right, boy or girl. I would like to think it's a shout out to Jason, but the timeline wouldn't make perfect sense, but it could still work. Then I was all like, what if Red X is Cassie? Like Cassandra Cain, Batgirl/Black Bat. She might have run away from the League of Assassins, but then again, Red X talks a lot, and Cassie not so much. But in my mind, it could still work, along with a ton of other guesses. But my favorite guess, and one that makes the most sense, is that he's a Talon or ex-Talon. Most likely Raymond, Dick's friend from the circus. Do you guys have any guesses for who he might be?**

**Appel Bougher: Glad you thought the chapter was wicked, and sorry for the cliffhanger, I just couldn't resist. I don't mind the outbursts, I enjoy reading them, actually. I like your disclaimer idea, and will use it soon, along with your idea for the story.**

**Guest(3): I'm glad you found my Salde/Slade typo amusing, I even laughed at myself for not noticing it. Thanks for th nice review, and yes, that would be a great name for a dating service**

**Guest(4): Yes, Salde will be Slade's secret name, lol. You guys are great at pointing out my mistakes in the best way :)**

**Dark Sides: Glad you like how I write Red X, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Cyr726: I love sweet Robin too, and you are right about the Red X thing, unless there's another reason...thanks for another awesome review :)**

**Teen titans fan 121: Thanks for the nice review, and I'm glad I'm not the only wave diver out there :)**

**AStudyinEsmeWho: Thanks for the follow and favorites! Awww! Thank you so much for the nice review! Love you too, and thank you for believing in me and my idea that I will one day own the Teen Titans. It would be so cool if I could write a season six for them, like I would die. I have so many ideas for one too, and a season three of Young Justice. I hope this chapter answered your questions, if you have any more, feel free to PM me, or if you ever just want to talk :)**

**dj25taz: Wow, thank you for saying that, I hope you like how the war plays out :)**

**Thanks for all the past reviews/follows/and favorites, and to everyone who has continued to read, it really means a lot to me! And if you guests out there don't like the numbers, just say so and I'll go back to the way I was doing it :)**

**I'll probably update again on Monday or Tuesday, so look for that**

**\- TheImaginativeFox**

**(Reviews are appreciated)**


	11. Travel

**And here's another chapter, as promised. I really didn't think I would get this out, since I have a pretty bad headache and hadn't been able to write anything until today. I couldn't concentrate too much though, since my head really hurts. But I did it for you guys, and I figured if I didn't do it now, you might not get another update for a week. So, I hope it's okay and you enjoy it. It's kind of an update on what the Titans are up to. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I have decided to get a job to save up for the Teen Titans. I have a piggy bank and will be doing anything I can to save up. I will do extra chores around the house, and I'll find a job, even if I hate it, and then my friends, the Teen Titans will be mine!**

**Robin: Yeah, good luck with that**

**Me: What are you talking about?**

**Robin: I have my doubts about you getting a job, since you can't even be bothered to make your bed most days**

**Me: Um, well, you see, about that. I have my reasons, and I don't need to explain myself!**

**Robin: Whatever**

**Me: Will I ever have ownership?**

**Robin: Doubt it, you don't have it now, and probably never will**

**Disclaimer**** for the disclaimer: The idea for this disclaimer was given to me by my friend Appel Bougher, I do not own it, and this was part of her idea.**

**Appel Bougher: Thank you**

**Me: No problem, now you guys, go check out her awesome story! It's called "Teen Titans: The Annual Superhero Assessments", and it's really good, so check it out after or before reading this!**

* * *

Something was off. That was all Raven could think. She couldn't remember, and things felt...different. She didn't know what it was, but she intended to find out. Slade had been training them hard for something important, but he didn't say what it was. She couldn't remember much of Slade either, but she did remember Beast Boy. He had another name, but she couldn't remember. All she knew was that he made her feel safe, and she knew she had the same effect on him. Like they knew each other beyond being with Slade, like they might have been friends at some other time. She remembered more about him. Like his annoying jokes and quirks, and she remembered friends, friends beyond training. Family. Raven tried not to ponder in it. It was a distraction, and distractions were bad; a danger.

Beast Boy felt off too. He didn't have as much control over what he was doing, and some of it felt...wrong. He couldn't pin point it, but something was just off. He knew Raven felt it too, but neither of them would dare to bring it up. He felt like something was missing. This place didn't feel like home, but it was home, right? Beast Boy knew he had a family somewhere. A mom and a dad. But who were they, and where were they? And didn't he have friends, more than just the people around him. Slade was, well, like a mentor and trainer, not a father or friend. He was training them for something, but he didn't know what. Slade was pushing them for answers that they couldn't give.

The two toddlers felt tired, weak, and vulnerable. When they first got back, Slade was open and comforting. Slowly he became more closed off, and the questioning began, and even some punishment. So they tried harder, but it was never good enough, and it never would be. That was the life of Slade's apprentices, and they just had to deal with it, and try harder.

"Again!" Slade shouted from across the room. The two sighed at the short break to catch their breath. Some would call this training intense for two three-year olds, Slade said it wasn't enough.

"Yes, Slade," the two said in a tired voice. They couldn't remember the last time they had gotten some proper sleep. Slade was working them hard, but only to protect them, right? They needed training, didn't they?

"Better," he said at last, with a small nod. The two walked over, receiving a ruffle of the hair, showing his approval." If you keep this up, maybe you can go on a patrol soon."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, a little unsure.

"Yes, really. You could use some in-field training, and besides, there's a pest I've been meaning to get rid of," Slade soon trailed off, and they walked past the defeated Slade-bots, and into their bedroom, were a small meal was waiting.

"We'll take care of it," Raven said in a strong voice, trying to hide her exhaustion while keeping back a yawn.

"All in due time, now, eat your dinner and then head to bed. We have another early training session tomorrow." Slade announced, closing the door behind him as he left. The two toddlers collapsed on their beds, forgetting the food, and instantly falling asleep.

OooOooOooOooO

"Ahh!" Robin yelled, as he tumbled off his bike. He had been riding for a long time, and was getting tired. He wasn't paying attention, and ran off the road hitting something, causing him to fall off the bike. Using his reflexes, he quickly turned it into a roll, receiving only a few scrapes and bruises. His head started pounding, which felt odd. Wrong. Had he hit his head? Yes, he had. How bad was it? He put his hand up, and felt something sticky. He brought his hand down to examine it. From the street lights, he could see a thick, red liquid on them. He quickly realized it was his blood.

"Great," he mumbled, as he grabbed his bike, picking it up, and hopping back on," Now, where am I?"

He looked around, it looked familiar, he knew he had been here before. It reminded him of home. Not the tower, but home. Was that where he was? Was that where he was headed? He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, it was possible that he unconsciously rode back to Gotham. He needed to find out where he was, and he needed to examine his head wound, and make sure it was okay. He was feeling nauseous, and was starting to fear he had a concussion.

OooOooOooOooO

"Oh, where could friend Robin be?" Starfire asked, more to herself than to Cyborg. They knew he had left, and they both knew he needed to think things over and clear his head. They weren't afraid for his injuries, since they were mostly healed anyway, but they were worried about his reaction and how panicked he looked.

"I'm sure he's fine Star, he'll call." Cyborg assured her. This was rough. First, Gar and Raven get taken captive, and then Robin, their leader and the Boy Wonder, leaves. No matter how much training they had, they still didn't feel prepared for this.

"Are you quite sure? I can not reach him on his communicator or his tracking device," Starfire started.

"I think he ditched the communicator somewhere here in the tower, and he probably just doesn't wan to talk to us. But I know he's alright." Cyborg said.

"How can you be so certain?" she asked him. Cyborg gestured her to come over to the computer, and she saw a little red dot.

"See, he's on the move, and he's fine. He's somewhere around Gotham, so if anything goes wrong, Batman will be around." or at least, Cyborg hoped that was true. He wasn't sure how their relationship was since Robin left, but he still felt Batman wouldn't let anything too bad happen to Robin if he could help it.

"That brings me the comfort," Starfire says after a while, letting a small smile come across her lips.

"We can try reaching him again in the morning. He brought the clue with him, so maybe he found something." Cyborg said, standing up.

"Yes, we shall continue again in the morning after we get some rest." she agreed, and they both headed off to their own rooms, feeling a little better about the situation, but still worried about their bird.

OooOooOooOooO

Robin parked his bike in an alley. Feeling very light-headed, he collapsed to the ground. He knew he had a reason for coming to Gotham, but he couldn't remember very well. His eyes begged so much to close, but he knew he needed to assess his condition first, as going unconscious with a concussion could be bad, especially if the injury was severe. He started to take his bag off, when something hard fell out of the bag and onto his lap. It was the clue. But why did it bring him here?

"Right," Robin whispered out loud." The clue, it needed a chemical to open it."

The box needed to be opened by a chemical, something only Robin could figure out. Although, Red X wanted a mix of chemicals. He had picked up the one on the way, but the other one he needed to get in Gotham. He had examined it, and figured it out. It obviously had something to do with the suit, so it was the first chemical he used to create the suit, and then there was Slade, and Robin felt it had something to do with getting Raven and Gar back. On the way back to the tower, some of the chemical slipped out of the tube, and over the box, and it made a hissing noise that sounded like a laugh. And he knew this box was familiar. Joker had used one like it, only it looked like a jack in the box. It was going to let off a bomb of Joker Gas, and the only way to disarm it was to first cover it in the antidote. They had found that out the hard way. Luckily, the had brought it to the cave first.

Robin sighed at the memory, he missed the team up he had with Batman, but he didn't feel welcome to come back. He would love to be able to work with the team _and_ Batman, but things were difficult between them. Either way, he needed to be in Gotham, difficult or not, because he needed a Joker Gas antidote to mix with the chemical to get the box to open. And so he had turned around in search of the antidote. For some reason, Red X wanted to help, and he had information, so Robin would go along with it, even if it meant having to see Bruce.

Knowing you shouldn't stay in the same place late at night in Gotham, Robin made his way to stand up. He felt even more nauseous than before, and he felt his knees buckle as his head felt like it was spinning. He quickly dropped back to the ground with a thud, landing on his side and hitting his head again. He moaned at the pain, but tried to push it back. And then, he rolled over and threw up. His head felt sharp and numb at the same time. He felt like he was falling, even though he was lying on the ground. He wanted so much to give into the blackness as he felt more blood trickle down from his temple.

"Robin?" asked a voice he recognized, but couldn't put a name to. It was dark and cold, and he didn't want to concentrate. Arms soon picked him up and examined his face." God, Dick, what did you do?"

Dick felt comforted by the familiar voice. He so wanted to give into the darkness, and allow to slip away for a while in the comfort of the presence. Soon, his eyes started to droop, and the voice started to panic." No, Robin, I need you to stay with me. Can you do that? Keep your eyes open, please. Robin, can you hear me? Say something! Robin? Dick?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and really sorry if it sucked. I choose to think that you can't blame me, because I can't really focus right now, but I didn't want to leave you hanging for who knows how long. So, do you think our tiny titans are remembering again? Will Starfire and Cyborg figure out what's going on with Robin? Who found Robin? And will he be okay? What do you think is in the box? Let me know your thoughts, it only takes about a minute to review, and it makes me very happy!**

**Reading Suggestion: This is a Young Justice fanficiton by Little Cinchan called "Robin: Travel Sized for Your Convenience", it starts out with Superboy picking up Robin to move him, which leads to the whole team doing it. This speaks to me on many levels, since as I'm not extremely small, I'm still small and my younger sister is taller than me, and my brother is way taller than me and enjoys picking me up and moving me around. Some of my friends and family find this hilarious and get in on it too. Can any of you relate to this? Or am I alone here?**

**Thanks to:**

**Guest: Glad you enjoy the insight!**

**yourfriend0415: I'm guessing you still have more questions? Maybe this answered some? And I have no idea how many chapters will be left either, but I think I'm over half way done. How many more chapters would you like?**

**SW12300: Maybe I'll reveal who Red X is in this fic, do you have any guesses to who he/she might be? And, sorry to go all comic nerd, but Jason wouldn't be training right now, since Dick is still Robin, he would still be on the streets or taking care of his mom. So sad, love you Jay-bird! But maybe I'll change that for this fic, do you think you guys would enjoy some brotherly bonding between Dick and Jason? If you want it, I could probably work it in, since I love the Batfamily. Thanks for the awesome review :)**

**Appel Bougher: Hmm, Alfred as Red X, interesting. Oh, Agent A, what would we do without you? Thanks for pointing out the typo, glad more humor was sent though, I started laughing at the thought of a drunk Batman. Thanks for the review, I always look forward to reading them!**

**NotAnAuthor504: As do I, and I'm the one writing Slade, lol**

**Cyr726: Never trust a trapped bird, they'll always find a way out, especially if that bird is Robin. Thanks for the review, means a lot :)**

**dj25taz: As long as it's wanted, I'll be here. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, can't really tell how good it is.**

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes: You were right, Robin has the box and is working on it, I hope the update on the brainwashed toddlers was good!**

**And thanks for all the past reviews/follows/and favorites, I really appreciate all the great support, and that goes to those of you who have continued to read too!**

**Now, I'm going to go take some Tylenol and take a nap, until next time**

**-TheImaginativeFox**

**(Please review? I'll give you a cookie if you do!)**


	12. The Batcave

**Hey, I'm back! Did you miss me? **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *sets jar down on desk* Hello, I would like to talk to the owner of DC about ownership right for the Teen Titans**

**Receptionist: What's in the jar? Are those...people?**

**Me: Technically**

**Receptionist: How did you get them in the jar?**

**Me: A true fan can do anything... **

**Receptionist: Right, um, what are you going to do with them?**

**Me: Glad you asked! I am willing to give a deposit of fans for the Teen Titans. Of course, you'll let them out of the jar, but they will all watch whatever the fan base decides to do with Teen Titans. **

**Receptionist: You can't trade fans for ownership rights...**

**Me: Why not? They're _your_ fans, besides, you would only be borrowing them**

**Receptionist: No, now please leave with your jar before I have to call security**

**Me: You just don't have an open mind**

**Receptionist: *slowly reaches for phone to call security***

**Me: Alright, alright, I'm going**

**Receptionists: *stares at me as I leave***

**Me: I didn't want ownership rights anyway... *cries as I clutch my jar***

**(still taking funny disclaimer ideas)**

* * *

"Robin?" Cyborg asked into the communicator. It was early in the morning, but Cyborg couldn't sleep, and wanted to check on Robin, since they had gotten no word from him. He had moved to a location that they couldn't track, but he hadn't moved from there in a while.

"Robin's communicator, and you are?" the voice asked.

"You're not Robin, why do you have his communicator?" Cyborg asked, as Starfire walked into the room.

"Are you talking to friend Robin?" Starfire asked, walking over to Cyborg.

"No, Star, but I'm talking to someone who has Robin with them, I think..." he answered, showing a little annoyance.

"What do you mean? Who has him?" Starfire asked, taking the communicator, and speaking in an angry voice." Who is this? Show yourself!"

"I'm kind of busy at the moment," the voice responded." But if you must know, I'm an old friend of Robin's, and I can guarantee you that he's in good hands."

"Why would friend Robin need to be in good hands?" Starfire asked, calming down.

"Well, he obviously came to Gotham for a reason. And I'm assuming you two were the ones who let him out of your sight while he was sick _and_ injured?" a girl came onto the screen, wearing a costume familiar to that of Batman's. They realized this was Batgirl." Anyone that knows Robin, knows that if he's injured or sick you never let him out of your sight. He hasn't woken up yet, but Agent A's still with him. You guys are the a Teen Titans in Jump, right?"

"That would be us, Batgirl, right?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, what happened to him anyway? These injuries aren't all from tonight, and he has a pretty bad fever too." she explained.

"Yeah, some stuff has been going on here, and he's been a little obsessed with it. A couple fractured ribs and the flu. And we didn't let him go on purpose, he went all ninja on us and left. We looked for him, and then started tracking him. We knew he was in Gotham and figured he'd run into you or Batman." Cyborg explained, avoiding the bat-glare that was coming his way.

"Yeah, he's pretty good at that. Listen, I'll let you know when he wakes up, and have him call you or something. Do you need any help down there?" she offered.

"That's okay, we can handle it. Just take care of Robin." Cyborg answered.

"Got it." and she was gone.

"At least we know where he is," Cyborg said with a sigh.

"Please, who was she?" Starfire asked him.

"That was Batgirl. She worked with Batman and Robin sometimes on missions. He never talks about them much, but before all of this, I'd seen them in papers and on the news. Gotham stuff spreads, especially when they're involved." Cyborg explained.

"She is a friend, yes?" Starfire questioned.

"Something like that, I guess. I mean, she seemed worried, and she was pretty mad to find Robin in his state. I'm just glad he's okay, makes it easier to get mad at him for running out like that." Cyborg said, and walked over to the computer to look for any Slade spottings.

"Yes, that is true. Are you looking for Slade?" she asked him.

"That's the plan. He has to be keeping them somewhere." and that was when the alarm went off.

"Cyborg, look!" Starfire shouted in shock as she looked at the live feed that was showing.

"What is-" he started, and stopped when he saw two familiar looking toddlers, currently in a lab, taking what looked like blueprints for experiments." This isn't good, we have to go. Now."

"Agreed, why would they do such a bad thing?" Starfire asked, as they headed towards the T-car.

"Don't know, but whatever it is, it isn't good. Did you see what they were wearing?" Cybrog asked her, finally taking in the familiar looking outfits.

"It seems Slade has found some new apprentices." Starfire responded in a quiet voice.

OooOooOooOooO

"Great, just great. They just had to pick the day I was actually sleeping to come chase after me." Red X mumbled as he continued to run down a tunnel.

Slade was after him, and he brought his "apprentices" with him. Normally, Red X wouldn't run away, well, not right away, anyway. He would probably make a few comments, throw a few punches, and use some tricks from his suit before running off. But not this time. This time, he didn't have much left of his suit to use, and he needed to wait. And besides, if his plan was going to work, he would need to do a little trade-off with Robin. So he ran.

"You can't run forever, Red X." that was Slade's voice. Red X stopped, looking for the sound of the voice, and then he saw something moving towards him. Fast.

"Like I said, just my lucky day," Red X muttered as a giant green bird came flying towards him, with a girl riding on his back. He knew Raven couldn't use her powers, but her combat was still good, and it looked like she had some toys with her.

"Surrender now, and we won't have to use force." Slade said in a sly voice, stepping out of the shadows.

"Yeah right, I think I'll take my chances." and Red X was running again, this time, he dove into the water and swam as fast as he could. He could tell they were still following him, though.

"Give him his warning," Slade said casually, and the two nodded, as they too dove into the water. They chased Red X, and caught up to him in good time. Beast Boy, now a sword fish, was trying to push him into a big piece of rock. When he succeeded, Raven tied a dazed Red X's wrists and ankles together. They didn't want to kill him, so they made it so that he could get out. What they didn't know, was that his air supply was going down, because he had hit his mask, cracking it, and getting rid of his oxygen supply.

He quickly turned around, ignoring the pain in his back, and using the rock as a knife. He got the top around one end, and started to tear it apart. Once he finished, he untied his ankles. Now desperate for air, he swam up quickly. He felt tired and light-headed, and he took an unwilling gasp, letting water into his lungs. He started to panic, but continued swimming, choking the whole way up.

When his head came above water, he took his mask off and started coughing up water as he made it to shore. He had started underground, but was now in a lake. Once he made it to shore, he sat up, and put his mask back on. Once he had gotten enough air back, he started moving. He needed a new place to sleep for the night, and it wasn't going to find itself.

Yes, it was probably still before noon, but he was tired and wanted to lie down, maybe even get some ice for the bruise now forming on his back. So he walked, deciding he could pick up his stuff later.

He found what looked like a family pie shop. Nobody was in, and it looked like they were going to be closed for the rest of the week, if the sign was right. He loved family owned businesses, especially ones with lousy security and that liked to go on vacation. He carefully broke in, and walked into a back room. He looked around, and found some ice. Then, he found a set of stairs, leading to what he hoped was a cellar. And it was, so he lied down on the floor, and put the ice on his back, and gave into sleep.

OooOooOooOooO

"Master Bruce, I believe he is waking up," came a familiar voice.

_Alfred?" _thought Dick.

"Thank you, Alfred." another familiar voice, and then someone moving closer to him.

_"Bruce?"_ he thought to himself, letting out a small moan.

"That's right, it's time to wake up, master Dick." Alfred encouraged him, and soon, he was blinking himself awake.

"Alfred?" he asked, eyes adjusting to the bright light coming from above him.

"Right you are, sir. And do you know where you are?" he asked. The boy slowly sat up and looked around.

"What am I doing in the Batcave?" was Dick's answer.

"I don't know, what were you doing in Gotham last night?" Bruce asked, walking over to him, cowl down, but bat-glare plastered to his face.

"Good to see you too, Bruce. I should get going," and he made his way to get off of the bed, when a hand stopped him.

"Trying to leave already?" Barbara asked, loosening her grip on his shoulder.

"Hey, Babs," Dick greeted.

"You gave me a scare last night. I found you when I was on patrol, and brought you here." she explained.

"Sorry to scare you, but you didn't need to bring me here. I can handle myself. I would've been fine, and I need to get going, I came here for a reason." Dick said, brushing her away, and hopping off the table. He grabbed his mask, becoming Robin once more. Now he just needed his boots, gloves, and his cape.

"You never answered my question. What were you doing here?" Bruce asked again, as Robin pulled on the rest of his uniform.

"That's not really your business anymore, now is it?" he replied in an angry voice.

"You being in Gotham _is_ my business. And seeing how you were last night makes that my business too. I can help you, if you let me." Bruce said, turning Dick around to look at him.

Dick brushed Bruce's hand off and paused before answering," I don't need your help."

"You sure looked like you needed our help last night," Barabara put in.

"Yeah, but you did that because you were worried about me, which you had no reason to be worried anyway, but he just wants to help so he can be right. But I can handle myself, and won't be needing your help." Dick retorted." But since I'm here, I think I'll take a souvenir for the road."

Dick walked back over to the med lab, grabbing a box of chemicals, and started to look though them.

"May I ask what you are looking for, young sir?" Alfred asked him, cocking his eyebrow at the boy on the floor.

"Joker Venom." was the boy's reply.

"And why would you need that?" Babs asked him." Wouldn't you want to have the cure?"

"Can't make a cure without having the formula for the Venom, or just the Venom itself. Besides, I'm pretty sure I could make a cure close enough to the original, and I need the actual Venom. I was just going to stop by Arkham or the GCPD's evidence room and take a bit, but I'm here." He said with a shrug, holding up another vile. A smile appeared on his face when he found the right one.

"And why would you need that?" Bruce asked.

"Like I said before, that's not your business." Robin said defensively. He stood up a little too quickly, and started swaying. The corners in his vision went black, and he felt himself falling down, until Bruce grabbed him.

"You're still injured and need rest, please, just this one time could you forget about your pride and lie down?" Bruce asked, worry etched across his face. Robin put a hand to his head, trying to make the spinning go away. He felt the bandage that was wrapped airing his head. He pulled it off, and felt the back of his head. It wasn't bleeding anymore, just a bump.

"I'm fine, and I need to get going, my team is probably wondering where I am anyway." Robin explained, as he tried and failed to get away from Bruce, dropping the bandage in the process.

"No need for that, I called them this morning, and just finished talking with them, I told them that you woke up." Babs said, throwing his communicator at him, and he just barely caught it.

"Thanks," he muttered, and not feeling grateful at all.

"Dick, I'm worried about you. I haven't seen or heard from you in months, and you show up like this." Bruce said, looking his boy over.

"You caught me at a bad time, I doubt you actually care anyway, and I did talk to you." Dick answered quietly.

"No you didn't, we tried to find you, and that's how we found out about you're team." Barbara said.

"Whatever, it's not like I tried to hide." Dick countered.

"Master Dick, I believe we are all just worried about your well being, and would like some answers. I have some cookies upstairs, and I could make some tea." Alfred offered.

"Thanks, but I really have to go. I have some things I need to handle in Jump, and I got what I came for." Dick said, grabbing his bag and walking off once again, Bruce following him from behind.

"Robin, please, just stay for a few hours, we can talk. We could patrol again, like, we used to." Babs pleaded.

"Babs, I don't think that's a good idea." he said quietly.

"Let him go, he clearly doesn't need our help," Bruce said, walking back over to the computer.

"Yeah, like you're any different. You dont need anyone's help, not even mine." Dick said angrily, hopping back on his bike, that he was happy Babs brought with them.

"You were acting like a child, you could've died, Dick. But you couldn't trust my judgement, couldn't even humor the idea. So it's your own fault, you left me no choice." Bruce said angrily, not even looking at him.

"That was not _my_ fault, and you know you had other options, _I_ had other options." Dick said, staring at him, and he didn't even flinch when Bruce turned back around.

"I thought you had things you needed to do?" Bruce growled.

"Yeah, I should get going. Bye Babs, and thanks for patching me up, Alfred." Dick said, and pulled out of the cave.

As Robin drove off, he let out a small sigh. He should've apologized, but he knew how Bruce worked. He needed to do this. It was the only thing he could do. And maybe things would be different someday. Or he hoped they would.

* * *

**Well? How was it? That last bit was hard for me to write, I just wanted Bruce to give Dick a hug, but then the rest if the story wouldn't happen, because I would be to busy living in the land of fluff and writing Daddy!bats everywhere. Did you guys like the chapter? I could really use an opinion on it. Any clue on what's in the box? Or what Slade might do to Red X next? What do you think happened with Batman and Robin in the past? I'll give you a hint, it has to do with what actually happened. Also, would you guys like to see the explanation in the story? I love hearing your guesses, so leave me some, even if they sound crazy! Thanks for reading, it means a lot that you guys stick around to read these updates.**

**Reading Suggestion: "Blinded By You" by Jay Jay-san. It's another Young Justice fic, I've been reading a lot of those lately, but will start reading some more Teen Titans stuff soon. Anyway, this is about a mission gone wrong, and they end up in an explosion. Robin shields KF, and Robin ends up temporarily blind. It's really good so far, and I hope you go check it out, and leave a review!**

**Thanks to:**

**Guest: Glad you liked it, here's your cookie. Yes, I wasn't feeling well, and I still have a migraine, but I powered through because you guys are so amazing! ****Knowing Robin, I'm sure he'll get to them in time. **Also, you were the 100th reviewer! Congratulations! If there is anything you want to see in this, let me know, and I will try my best to put it in, plus you get another cookie. If you pick a fluffy moment, it will be easier to put in, but I would love to hear any other idea you might have!****

**Guest 2: One, thanks for using the number! And two, thanks for saying I write Robin well, it means a lot and really encourages me. And here's your cookie!**

**And thanks for all the past reviews/follows/and favorites and for all the continued views!**

**Thanks again, you guys are the best!**

**-TheImaginativeFox**


	13. The Box

** I'm finally back with another chapter! Sorry I haven't updated, and if you were trying to talk to me this week, I apologize if I have not yet gotten to it yet. I've had a migraine since Friday morning, and just got over it a few says ago. I could barely look at a screen, let alone think of ideas for the next chapter. But, I got it done, and hopefully it's good. But thankfully, my good friend Appel Bougher was able to look over the chapter for me, so thanks again! You guys should go check out her story, it's really good, leave reviews for it too!**

**So what have you guys been doing this summer? Or just this week? Or today? I have been trapped helping at an estate sale. Glad tomorrow's the last day, but sad that my grandpa will be moving after that. Sorry in advance if I am too busy to update in the next few days as I plan too, in fact, I'm currently working on the next chapter.**

**You know what else is this week? San Diego Comic Con! Did any of you get to go? Or want to go? I wish I could've gone, but alas, I have no money, and nobody would take me. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, I would love to hear your thoughts on it or any suggestions! **

**Disclaimer: No ownership here, just an innocent member of the Fandom**

* * *

"Robin, calling anyone," Robin called into his communicator. Once he had blown off enough steam, he had stopped off the road, it was a little outside of Jump, and started to tinker with the clue. He had gotten it open with the mix of chemicals, and realized what Red X wanted, and why he left it in clue form.

First, he poured the mix of chemicals in the small indent the first chemical had made. Then, it asked for a code. It gave one hint; to make it work, I need this chemical. It was pretty obvious it was the sign for Xenothium, but you would have to know that he was talking about the suit. After Robin got it open, a voice message opened up. It reminded him so much of the box that he had run into when he worked with Batman. Robin wondered where Red X had found it.

The message was in a code, it used references from the suit. It was clear he wanted to get back at Slade for taking his project, and in return he would help them get Raven and Gar back. But he also wanted some Xenothium, just as insurance. Robin didn't think he would actually give it back, besides, what he really wanted was to know where Robin had gotten it. What choice did Robin have but to help him?

"Rob, man, you gave us a scare. Are you still in Gotham?" Cyborg asked, making Robin lose his train of thought.

"No, just outside of Jump. Listen, I got the box open, and I know what Red X wants, and why he left it as a clue." Robin started to explain.

"What did you find?" he asked, letting his curiosity show, but he seemed distracted.

"He wants to help us in a way, but he wants something in return." Robin spoke in a quiet voice, like he was ashamed of what Red X was asking for.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Cyborg asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Not here, just giving you an update. Where are you anyway?" Robin asked, noticing Cyborg's nervous attitude.

"Um, well, we're kinda busy right now." Cyborg started.

"That doesn't really answer my question, are you looking for _them_?" Robin questioned, cocking an eyebrow, similar to how Alfred would do it.

"More like we found them, and they left, and we're cleaning up." Cyborg stated.

"From what?" Robin asked him, clearly not happy with the answer.

"One sec, Star just got here." Cyborg started, turning away from the device. Their conversation was muffled, but his bat training helped with that.

"Any luck?" Cyborg asked Starfire.

"I have had none of the luck. I could not find Slade or friends Raven and Beast Boy. Red X got away as well. I talked to some of the police officers, but they have been of little assistance. I could not explain the situation very well without giving too much away." she explained.

"That's okay. I'm talking to Robin right now, he's on his way back." Cyborg said.

"That is most glorious, is it not?" Starfire said, clapping her hands together.

"Robin, still there?" Cyborg asked, talking into the communicator again.

"Yep," he said with a bored tone to his voice.

"Good, let's head back to the Tower and trade information." he finished, showing that he wanted to talk about the box.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the tower." Robin said, as he clicked off. He let out a small sigh, as he revved his bike and continued down the road. He didn't want to think about what happened, he just wanted to focus on getting Gar and Raven back.

OooOooOooOooO

"You're telling me it was that easy to open?" Cyborg asked, a little stunned as Robin explained how he opened it.

"Well, you guys probably wouldn't have guessed the first chemical. And then the second one, I needed to get, and you guys wouldn't know how to get it." Robin said with a shrug.

"I guess, but why did he leave it as a clue in the first place? I mean, if he knew this much, couldn't he have waited until he saw us and then just brought it up?" Cyborg questioned.

"When has it ever been that easy? Besides, he only wants to help if he gets something out of it, which is why he left it as a clue." Robin stated." And to make sure someone else didn't find it."

"And what is it that Red X requires?" Starfire asked.

"Um, Slade kind of took an experiment he was working on, and he wanted to get it back. And another thing he wanted for his experiment was something he's been having a hard time finding. If we bring him what he wants and help him get his experiment back, he'll tell us where Raven and Garfield are and help get them back." Robin explained. They sat in silence, as Starfire and Cyborg thought about it.

"And you got all that from whatever he left in the box?" Cyborg asked.

"Basically. He had a voice message, but it was in code. It took me a bit to figure it out, and a few seconds after I figured it out, it detonated. It was left for me to figure out, and Red X knew I would. He also left it so that only I could get to the message inside, and make sure someone didn't find it that he wouldn't want to. It wasn't that hard anyway." Robin said.

"But why?" Starfire questioned.

"Because, I made the suit, so he wanted me to come up with a decision for it." Robin finished with a shrug, still unsure of all of his motives.

"You never said what he wanted us to bring," Cyborg started, and waited for Robin to answer.

"Right, he kind of wants to know how I got the Xenothium." he answered slowly, avoiding their gazes.

"You don't have any left, do you?" Cyborg accused.

"Um, maybe?"

"Robin!" they both shouted.

"Hey, it's just for reference! Besides, you can tell he's been looking for it. Lately it looks like he's been using some kind of supplement. I guess he used up whatever he took from me." Robin defended.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Cyborg asked.

"I guess I tell him where I got it. I mean, he didn't really leave us much choice. I could give him some, and then tell him where to get it after. But even if he does find the place or person, I doubt he'll get any." Robin rambled, before Starfire interrupted him.

"You would not actually give him this information, would you?" Starfire questioned.

"I don't know, if he comes through on his part, it's only fair." Robin said.

"But he's a criminal, you can't be serious." Cyborg stated.

"I don't know, I'll think of something. But look, he wants to do this as fast as we can, the more we wait, the less likely it will happen. He has a plan, and wants us to meet him at the pier. So, can we go now?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do?" Cyborg asked, referring to the demands Red X had made.

"I have some with me. I can tell him where I got it, or give him a hint, but like I said before, I doubt he'll get any." he explained carefully.

"What makes you so certain?" Starfire asked him.

"I don't know, but it was hard enough for me to get it. And the guy hasn't been around for a while, it's like he disappeared." Robin answered, heading to leave for the pier.

"So, we're just going without question?" Cyborg asked.

"What choice do we have? I'm not going to let our only stable lead go away without looking into it. I'm not leaving them with Slade any longer than we have to, no matter what it takes to get them back," Robin retorted, picking up his pace with thoughts of his missing friends on his mind.

* * *

**So, how was it? Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? I know it wasn't very action-packed, but I hope it was a good chapter, and I promise it's leading up to something! What do you think Robin is willing to do to get them back? He says he'll do anything, but how far do you think he'll go? Thanks again and please review! They mean so much to me, and they encourage me to write even more :)**

**Thanks to:**

**Appel Bougher: Good guess on the box opening. Thinking inside the box to get it open, loved it! I like raisins too, and not just the usual kind. I like dried peaches, blueberries, pomegranates, raspberries, strawberries, and apricots. I've picked some of that stuff too, we have a small garden in our backyard. We've grown strawberries, snow peas, rhubarb, black berries, white pumpkins, and a few other things. I love zucchini though, there aren't a lot of fruits and vegetables that I don't like, but there are a few special ones that I love. Too bad I'm one of the few in my family that actually likes eggplant and zucchini, so we don't get it very often, but when we do, I get all the extra! Lol, thanks for the continued awesome reviews, I look forward to reading them :)**

**KaytieGrl: Thanks for the follow! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes: Thanks for the review, and pointing out the typos, I really appreciate it. Glad you liked the last chapter, and thanks for putting in your guess for the final review count!**

**Which reminds me; put in your guesses for how many reviews you think this story will get. The person with the closest guess will ge to choose a one-shot for me to do! Thanks to those of you who already did it ;)**

**yourfriend0415: Yep, they did. I haven't read all of that, but I plan to. They had a few fights after some accidents that happened with Robin. One if them happened after he almost died, and Batman was scared and tried to bench him. And then they had some other fights caused by some other things. So, I'm just following some of them. Doughnuts are tasty, now I want one! Thanks for all of your great reviews! **

**SimplyaCritic: Thanks for the favorite! You've read another story of mine, right? Anyway, hope you're enjoying this one so far!**

**Guest: My aunt always makes raspberry freezer jam, along with some pie and fruit cobbler. Yes, the team up between them should be cool, I'm a little short on Xenothium myself, so I'll just leave it to them. I'll make sure to add some fluff soon, and if you think of anything, don't hesitate to ask, even if it sounds crazy. Crazy ideas are always fun to work with. Thanks for all the great reviews :)**

**shigo: That's cool that you guys are reading it! I'm glad you like it, and don't worry, I plan on finishing this. Did you get the name from Kim Possible? I couldn't help recognizing it, I loved that show when I was a kid. It fed my desire to be a spy. Thanks for the review!**

**Shadowhunterchronicleslover13: Thanks for the follow and favorite, love the great support!**

**AStudyinEsmeWho: Since you asked, here's a cookie! And yep, that's how you say it. Glad you thought how I wrote it was cool! I would like to show my brother some of these reviews, and say something like, see, I told you other people like my stuff! Yeah, he likes to tease me about writing fanfiction, and he doesn't even know what I write. He's not the only one, but that's also why I don't want to show them what I write. That's why I have you awesome guys over here! So thanks :)**

**Cyr726: Thanks for reviewing on the last two chapters! I'm glad you liked the other chapter, good to know it didn't suck. I'm glad I was able to show a good representation of their relationship, although, it still pains me that I can't write some fluffy DaddyBats fluff for this right now. But maybe I'll do a fluffy one-shot. Would you guys be interested in that? Thanks again, love the reviews :)**

**RavenSerendipity: Thanks for the follows and favorites! Loving the support, hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

**Guest: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, hopefully they'll be able to find a cure soon. Thanks for the great review :)**

**Danielle Dove Roth: Thanks for the follow and favorite! Hope you liked the chapter :)**

**As always, thanks for all the past reviews/follows/favorites and continued views! Quick question, what do you guys think about the authors notes? Are they too long? Or do you like them? Thanks! **

**Reading Suggestion: This one was suggested to me by one of my awesome reviewers, Cyr726! It's called "When Flu Bugs Attack" by kdibs277cheerleader. It's a great Teen Titans fic about what happens when Beast Boy gets sick and Robin takes care of him. It's cute and a great read. I hope you check it out and leave a review!  
**

**So, Appel Bougher has been doing the reading suggestion thing for a few of her later chapters, so I was thinking maybe I would try her question thing that she does. Like hers, they won't be anything personal, just fun questions. But I will add something, if you want, you can ask me any question you want if you answer my question. But nothing too personal, okay?**

**Question:**** Who is your favorite Teen Titans character? ****Why?**

**Answer: My favorite character in the show (at the moment) is Robin. Mostly because I grew up watching him. He's such a great character, and I love writing him. You can tell he's trying really hard to make sure he can be a good leader, and he always watches out for his friends. I wish they would've touched more on the relationship he had with Batman. If I could write a six seasons for them, I would probably make that one of the main focuses.**

**Okay, that's it, don't forget to review/follow/and favorite! **

**-TheImaginativeFox**


	14. Trapped

**Hey! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Teen Titans, but if anyone is willing to give them to me, I will gladly accept :) **

* * *

"Red X! We know you're here!" Robin shouted across the cave. He had picked up the tracer that was left at the pier, and it lead them here. After a quick survey of the area, Robin knew Red X was here. He didn't want to waste anymore time, he needed to move into action.

"Took you long enough," came the familiar voice that belonged to Red X. Soon, he came into their vision." Ready to play?"

"You said you needed our help?" Cyborg questioned, wanting to stay on topic and get his friends back as soon as possible.

"I don't _need_ your help, you need mine. I know where they are, and I can help you get to them if you do me a favor." Red X explained, casually leaning against the cave wall.

"We will do this favor," Starfire announced, along with nods from the rest of her teammates.

"Then it's settled; we team up. But first, I want to speak with Robin." Red X said, and motioned for Robin to follow, with Cyborg and Starfire starting to follow behind him." Alone."

"Yeah right, like we would-," Cyborg was cut short as Robin put his hand up.

"It's fine, guys. It won't take long," he reassured.

"Understand this, Red X, if we see signs of danger for friend Robin, we will not hesitate to assist," Starfire warned.

"You coming, Bird Boy?" Red X asked, showing his impatience, and walking off.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," and with that, Robin walked down the tunnel after Red X, leaving his two friends behind.

"Quite the group of bodyguards you brought with you," Red X commented, coming to a stop, and leaning against the wall.

"They're not bodyguards, they came to help. We're a team." Robin stated, crossing to stand across from him.

"Whatever you want to call it, they seem like bodyguards to me. They're protective of you, did something happen? Or do they just think you're weak?" Red X teased, pushing off the wall, clearly enjoying toying with Robin.

"I'm not weak, if anything, they're worried about what might happen to you if this takes too long," Robin growled.

"If the little bird wants the information, he's going to have to be patient. But you never were one for patience, were you little acrobat?" Red X continued.

Robin froze, yes, Red X had made comments like this before. The way he said it though, it was almost like he knew. Thoughts of the circus came to Robin, but he pushed them away. Red X would normally comment on things, but not directly about him, or even to him. Was he trying to make a point? Had he pieced it together? And even if he did know his identity, he would say things like he actually _knew_ him, even before Robin, like a friend. It could all be a coincidence, trying to toy with him as Slade had. Choose quirks that he has as Robin, and twist them into habits of his other self. Anyone could do that, many had. It was something almost every villain did. They tried to get in your head, make you lose your concentration. But maybe this was different, or maybe he just wanted this to be over, and the lack of sleep was finally catching up with him.

"You called me here, I didn't come for a fight, _you_ wanted to team up," Robin said with a sigh. They were wasting time. Time they didn't necessarily have.

"I do you a favor, you do me one," he shrugged." Look, I know where Slade has your friends, but before I take you to them, you help me get my experiment back."

"Yeah, I know. So, can we get started?" Robin asked, showing his impatience.

"Why not? But first, to even be able to help you, I need a charge for the suit," Red X said, holding out his hand expectantly.

"Not so fast, how do I know you're not just going to bolt?" Robin questioned, reaching for the tube in his utility belt that Red X was reaching for.

"Look, the suit's drained, and I can't help you or myself if I don't get any," Red X explained." You'll just have to trust me,"

"Trust you? Tell you what, tell me who you are and why you're doing this, and I'll hand it over." Robin negotiated. He knew it was a long-shot, but maybe he could get something out of him.

"Hey, I'm already helping you out, but if you want to trade information, that's a whole different deal." Red X said, crossing his arms over his chest." Besides, I like to keep to myself, kind of like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he continued.

"Come on, I bet your so-called friends don't even know who you are. I can tell that by just observations. But I don't really care, believe it or not, not everyone cares about who's behind that mask, Bird Brain." Red X said." Can we go now?"

"Fine," Robin agreed after some hesitation. He walked over and gave him the tube of Xenothium. Red X quickly took it and charged the suit.

"Now was that so bad?" Red X teased," Okay, here's the location of my experiment. Slade's not there, so this will be a quick stop. Once I get it, we go after you're friends."

"Anything else?" Robin asked, taking the tracker from Red X.

"I assume you know what's been going on with your friends?" he questioned.

"Cyborg and Starfire ran into them, yeah. I guess Slade is holding something against them, turning them into his apprentices, or trying to anyway." Robin answered, Red X laughed a bit before continuing.

"Yeah, it didn't go as planned. Slade took them home to teach them a lesson on how to properly get rid of pests. It wasn't too bad, but still, they hadn't been training with him long. I think it was mostly to have you guys know what was going on, like a tease." Red X said.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked. He felt uneasy about whatever lessons Slade had given them, and the way Red X said it didn't make him feel good either.

"Slade saw me spying on him and my experiment, he doesn't know everything that I know about him and his apprentices though, but he wanted to get rid of me. I didn't want to hurt them, even though their goal was to get rid of me, so I ran. But, Slade ended up helping them and left me with a warning." Red X finished with a shrug, as he recalled the morning's events.

"Thanks for letting me know. So, you've been spying on them?" Robin asked, eager for more information.

"Uh, uh, uh, no more information until after I get my experiment," and with that, he made his way towards the exit of the cave, with Robin behind them. When they got close enough, Cyborg and Starfire followed, giving Robin curious glances.

OooOooOooOooO

"If this was going to be so easy, why did you need us to come along?" Cyborg asked. They were currently outside of what looked like a run-down science lab. It was going to be torn down soon, perfect place to get rid of evidence.

"Well, I didn't know if they would show up after we broke in or not. And don't you want your friends back?" Red X countered, finishing hopping through a window, with everyone following behind." Okay, you guys watch me, and I'll go get it."

"Nice try, but I'm not letting you out of my sight," Robin said, grabbing his arm.

"Fine, tag along if you want, just don't get in my way." Red X continued, brushing him off.

"How may we assist?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"Watch for Slade," Robin answered, and then continued after Red X." Come get us if you see anything."

Robin and Red X soon made it to where the project was being held. They got the lock open, and walked in. Robin was relieved that the security was down, or, at least they only had to deal with Slade's security.

The room was dark, since the windows were all boarded up. The looked around, but couldn't find the blueprints. They were about to leave the room, when Robin found something.

"Hey, this wall is different. I think it's blocking something." Robin called. Red X came over and started inspecting it. Sure enough, there was a small crack along the side. They didn't see it at first, because of the lack of light.

"Now, we just have to get it open." Red X muttered.

"How did you not know it was here? I thought you had been spying on him?" Robin questioned.

"I was, but like I said earlier, I ran into some problems. I knew he had changed the hiding spot, so I just had an idea of where it was," Red X explained, starting to tinker with the wall.

"Let me do it," Robin sighed. The longer they spent here, the further they were from getting Raven and Gar home." There,"

"Nice trick, you'll have to show me some time," Red X commented." Wow, Slade really knows how to make a lab."

"Eh, I've seen better," Robin said.

"I forgot, protegé of Batman. I bet the Batcave has great labs to work with," Red X started, and began to search through blueprints." What happened with you two anyway?"

"It doesn't matter, and it's none of your business." Robin said, thumbing through some papers.

"What, got daddy issues or something?" he teased.

"No," Robin answered quickly.

"That's okay, I didn't have the best childhood either." Red X replied with a shrug.

"I had a great childhood, but things change." Robin defended. He did have a great childhood, how many kids get to live in a circus? But things change...

"Yeah, I bet growing up with the emotionless Bat was great." Red X said sarcastically.

"I didn't grow up with him, things change, and that's how we met. He sort of became my family," Robin explained.

"Oh, sorry," Red X said, shocking Robin.

"What are you sorry for?" Robin asked.

"Well, whatever changed, it must've been tough. I get that, things changed for me too, but even before, things weren't always that great." Red X explained.

"Yeah, but just because bad things happen, or something changes, doesn't mean it's all bad. I mean, things changed for both of us, in one way or another, but we both ended up differently. I'm a hero, and you're a villain." Robin said. He didn't want to give too much away, but he felt like this person knew him somehow. And besides, he hadn't really said anything about his past, or at least, no more than what he's let slip around Slade.

"Anti-hero," Red X stated.

"What?" Robin asked, pulling something else out of the box.

"I'm not a villain. I'm an anti-hero," he repeated.

"So you're an anti-hero?" Red X nodded and Robin shrugged, agreeing with him." I think I found it," Robin said after a while, holding up some familiar looking blueprints, along with a prototype.

"Yep, maybe we should team up more often. You could show me some of your tricks, and I'll show you some more blueprints," Red X offered, although he sounded a little sarcastic.

"Yeah, next I could give you all the codes to the tower," Robin said, rolling his eyes behind his mask. Again, he got the feeling that Red X knew him.

"Too bad, but if you ever want to drop off some codes-," Red X started.

"I'll pass, can we go now?" Robin asked, heading towards the exit.

"Oh, but I thought we were having fun," Red X started in a teasing voice." Let me know if you ever want to join me, and we can do this again some time."

"Be quiet," Robin said in a hushed voice.

"I was just joking, I doubt you could keep up, and no offense, but you're kind of annoying and-,"

"I said, be quiet." Robin whispered, putting his hand over Red X's mask, and pointed towards the door.

"Oh," Red X mumbled, nodding a little. Robin took his hand away, and gestured for Red X to follow him. When they got out, they heard Starfire and Cyborg already starting to fight off the Slade-bots that now had them surrounded. And now, Robin knew why Red X had wanted some back-up. They were trapped, and it would take all of them to get out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear your thoughts on it, and any ideas you have for it are always welcome! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Or was it just meh? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just couldn't resist! Will they get out okay? Does Red X know Robin? And what lessons are Slade teaching my babies? All will be answered in the next chapters to come, review?**

**Reading suggestion: "Ten Years Later" by Golden Sama. It's a Teen Titans fic, and something goes wrong, leaving Raven in a coma. Ten years later, she wakes up and everything has changed. The Titans aren't a team anymore, and someone is after her. It's really good, and I hope you check it out and review it, let me know what you think about it too!**

**KaytieGrl: Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Guest: Cool, glad you look forward to my updates, and thanks for all your support throughout the story! Okay, so about your idea, so I hope this was okay. I couldn't really decide how to fit it in, but it did spring some ideas for them having a conversation like they knew each other. Kind of revealing something, but not exactly. Hope you liked how I did it!**

**mooncutie11: Thanks for the follow, really appreciate it :)**

**Appel Bougher: Thanks for another awesome review! Everyone loves Robin, although I do like him better in other things than how they do him in Teen Titans, but that's mostly because I feel they could've done better character build with him. I already have a bunch of plot bunnies running around full of Daddy!Bats fluff, if anyone has any ideas, I can add them to the list. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed :)**

**dj25taz: Well, not much information given exactly, but it's getting there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Shigo: Thanks for the follows and favorites :D**

**PomegranateAndBooks: Thanks for the follow!**

**Teen titans fan 121: Thanks! I always look forward to reading your reviews, glad I can keep you in suspense :)**

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes: Yes, Robin has returned, and is now back in action and ready to save our babies!**

**AStudyinEsmeWho: That's so cool, and that you thought of my story ;) Another Robin favorite! I agree with your opinion, thus I value you as a person in this fandom, lol. Now what's this about having an extra unused ticket? I could've gone! I could've gotten a sign reading 'TheImaginativeFox in desperate need of a ticket for entry'. It would've been perfect! Just kidding, but sounds like yo****u had a fun time! As for my favorite episode, hmmm, I liked Apprentice part one and two, and then I also liked The End, because it had Robin and Raven working together, and Raven is probably my second favorite character followed by Beast Boy. Okay, The End is my final answer, and if you want to get specific, part one, because everyone is working together and protecting Raven, as Raven is trying to protect them. And yeah, but then I like, the last part as well...this is almost as hard as someone asking me who my favorite Robin is... What's your favorite episode?**

**Cyr726: Yes plenty to read, and plenty to write. I think when I finish this I'll put out some one-shots, since you guys seem interested. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**katherine davis (Guest): Aww! Thanks for saying that! It made me smile, and brightened my day. Glad you like it so far, even if it is addicting, you're awesome too, Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Wicked Navajo: Thanks for the follow and favorite!**

**Guest 2 (guest): Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy your pie and cookies :)**

**Thanks again to everyone, and for all the past reviews/follows/favorites/and views!**

**Question: When it comes to food, are you like Beast Boy(vegetarian) or Cyborg(meat lover)?**

**My answer: I'm with Beast Boy on this one, as I am a vegetarian. I love tofu, veggie burgers, and veggie stir fry is one of my favorites!**

**Robin: See you next time!**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Robin: Just now, thought I'd help you sign out**

**Me: Okay, it's all yours**

**Robin: Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying my adventure, review?**


	15. The Cave

**Here's a new chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think, okay?**

**And may I just say, I was a little surprised how much you guys enjoyed the interaction between Red X and Robin. Thanks a bunch for the input, keep it coming :D**

**Disclaimer: I know nothing, just the plot**

* * *

They started taking out as many Slade-bots as they could. But it seemed like they were repairing themselves. They weren't hitting hard enough, they needed to find the main source so they couldn't regenerate. But that wasn't the worst part; Slade knew they were there, and he knew that they were working with Red X. They assumed he knew what their next stop would be, so they knew they were running out of more time, if they even had any left.

Robin stopped to look over a robot. It was down and already starting to regenerate itself. He didn't have much time, but he needed to look it over, it was their only chance. So Robin flipped it over, looking for a power source. He didn't see one, and assumed it was inside. Then Robin remembered something. When he was still working with Batman, they had to fight an Amazo. It was hard to defeat, but Robin remembered Batman said it had the same weaknesses as a human. Maybe that was true for these too.

They weren't hitting the bots in the same points they would a human, just trying to destroy them. As the robot started coming back, Robin took two birdarrangs and shoved them where the robot's ears would be. It started to spark with electricity, and Robin saw his chance. Before, their usual weak points were stronger, almost unbreakable, but now the robot was at a disadvantage. Robin jumped in the air, doing a flip and then kicking the robots head off. He smiled to himself as the glow from the robot finally went out.

"Guys!" Robin shouted." They have the same weak points as humans, hit those first and it messes up their central controls enough that you can kick their heads off!"

They turned and nodded. That might not sound like much of a normal sentence to shout across a room. But neither was having to fight off robots so you could get your friends back from a villain trying to make them his apprentices. While trying to put them back to the right age, and helping them recover from some type of brainwashing. But that was just what the Teen Titans did, and they liked it for the most part, even if it wasn't normal.

Robin stopped thinking about the lack of normalcy in their lives and how he liked it that way, when he noticed Red X fleeing from he scene. Robin felt anger rising up in his chest. As soon as they got rid of enough robots, Red X was gone. Robin knew he shouldn't have trusted him, but he thought after everything, maybe he had changed a bit. Or they got to know each other a bit better. Like he was more than the anti-villain Red X claimed to be.

"And where are you going?" Robin asked, dropping down in front of him.

"Glad you asked, Bird Brain." Red X started." You see, this is the perfect distraction to go get your friends back. And as I already have my experiment, I thought I would go play look out and make sure your friends don't get too far."

"I'm going with you then," Robin announced.

"Don't tell me you'd miss me too much," Red X teased, smirking under his mask.

"You wish, but I do miss my friends and plan on getting them back, and I don't plan on letting you out of my sight," Robin said, squinting his eyes behind his mask.

"Lighten up, it was just a joke," Red X defended, putting his hands up, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Let's just go to where Slade last them," Robin said.

"Don't you think they'll notice if you left?" Red X questioned, referring to the remainder of his team.

"They already know, they'll meet up with us when they've taken care of this, or we call them." Robin answered, as if it was obvious.

"Alright, let's go," Red X said, running off with Robin right behind him.

OooOooOooOooO

"Where are you going?" Raven called, dodging a side kick from Beast Boy.

She and Beast Boy had been sparring when the first alert came in. Slade had said the Teen Titans and Red X were trying to take his project, so he sent some Slade-bots after them. But when the second alert came in, he looked at his wrist computer, and started to leave the room.

"I need to go look over the security footage at the lab. It looks like they're taking down our robots easier than I had expected." Slade answered.

"I could do it, and then you could continue working on your project," Beast Boy offered, eager to get some practice with monitoring the computer. Plus, he was getting tired from sparring with Raven.

"Not today, but you will get your chance. Continue with sparring, we might be having some guests later," Slade finished, a small smirk crossing his face as he continued to walk towards the monitor room, leaving the two to spar.

"What did he mean by guests?" Beast Boy questioned out loud, dodging a kick from Raven.

"I don't know, maybe some people he's working with," Raven suggested, as she thought it over, while she avoided Beast Boy's attempt to trip her.

"Or maybe we'll meet some other people he's training," Beast Boy said, throwing a punch towards Raven.

"I doubt it, we're supposed to be a secret, remember?" Raven asked, grabbing the fist coming her way, and pushing it back.

"I guess, is he even training anyone else?" he asked her, doing a back flip as he was pushed backwards, and once he landed started running towards her again.

"Don't know, I know he's trained other people before us though." she said, trying to remember if he mentioned anything, while doing a dive roll to avoid Beast Boy's attack

"Want to find out about these guests?" Beast Boy asked, a smirk appearing on his face. They went back and forth for a bit longer as Raven thought about it.

"Why not? Training's over anyway," she said, a smirk appearing in her face.

"What do you mean over?" he asked, as Raven lunged at him, wrestling him to the ground. He tried to fight back, but before he knew it, she had him pinned to the ground.

"Over, see?" she said, standing up and offering him a hand up.

"Okay, let's find out more about this guest," he said, accepting the hand, and walking over to one of the smaller computers and the two started to go through the files.

OooOooOooOooO

Robin followed Red X, taking back streets and running on top of buildings. He was memorizing where they were going as they went. Robin started to realize where they were headed; the pier.

"Why are we going to the pier?" Robin asked.

"Because, that's where he is," Red X pointed out.

"But where would he be?" Robin asked. Red X stopped and pointed towards the water.

"He has an underwater cave where he's been training them," Red X said.

Then, he pushed a button on the mask and dove into the water. Robin grabbed a rebreather, and dived in after him. He followed him unlit Red X pointed out an opening. Robin looked through, and sure enough, they were in there. It couldn't be that simple, could it?

Red X motioned for Robin to follow, and so he started swimming towards Red X. They swam deeper, and then Red X pointed towards an entrance. Robin nodded, and started to work it open. When he did, they both swam through. The door closed behind them, and the water started to drain out. They climbed up using the ladder, and entered.

The cave was pretty big, and it was in fact a cave, but Slade had added some features to it. It wasn't very bright, except for a few dim lights in the hall, but they could see brighter light behind a door. It felt too obvious. Too easy, as if it was planned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it :)**

**Thanks to:**

**Guest 2 (Guest): I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and anti-hero thing **

**KaytieGrl: Thanks for the review, glad you liked it! Hope the wait for the update wasn't too bad. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Guest: Glad you liked the interactions between them, see what a crazy idea can have? I had planned on a little conversations, but with the idea given to me, it ended up being longer and a little more detailed. And might I just say, I think it's really cool that you had a dream about the story! I like your theory on Red X, too. Ah yes, we will soon learn about these "lessons" of Slade's. Also, congratulations on writing your first story!**

**Appel Bougher: Glad you liked the anti-hero thing, ah what re-watching Batman: Under the Red Hood can do to a writer's brain. Lol, I just typed brain and auto correct changed it to Brian. Speaking of, maybe that was Robin's secret undercover identity that he used when he would sneak out of the manor to do things. It was a strange period in his life, being Brian and all, but it turned him into the Robin**** he is today! And that is how I find excuses for typos.**

**DwaejiTokki: Thanks for the follow and favorite, I know you said you were the guest, but you're in here twice anyway. Again, congrats on uploading your story :)**

**ThisIsWheretheNameGoes: Thanks for all the continued reviews, it really means a lot to me that you're sticking with the story so far :)**

**dj25taz: And I love reviews, thanks for the review, hope you liked the chapter!**

**AStudyinEsmeWho: Thanks! Glad I was able to keep them in character, and that you liked their conversation. I like Nevermore too, I almost put that down. They have so many good and unforgettable episodes. I love Tim and Steph too, and I'm so glad that they're finally reintroducing her, now I just need Cassie. But I still have trouble picking my favorite Robin, maybe a top five? Nope, never mind, too challenging, let's just do a top seven, okay? Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter :)**

**RavenSerendipity: Hmm...I'm still not sure if I'm going to reveal his identity in the story, but I do have ideas for who I'm writing him as, and it is a DC character. Who do you think it is, and who do you want it to be? (If anyone has an answer for this, I would love to hear your thoughts on the subject)**

**Cyr726: Glad you liked the interactions, I enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Wicked Navajo: Thanks for the follow, hope you're enjoying it :)**

**And, as always, thanks for all the past hits/follows/favorites/and reviews! You guys are so awesome, and it really helps me with my writing :)**

**Reading Suggestion: Okay, this is from a reader. It's called "Tale of Tears" by DwaejiTokki. So the team is in the middle of a battle, and they end up in Beast Boy's memories with the villain. The story has some of his first meetings with the characters and the team, and even the Doom Patrol. It's really cool how he/she writes it out, and it's written pretty well. So go check it out :)**

**Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to follow/favorite/and review! I always love hearing what you guys have to say, and the conversations it can lead to through PMs. Think we can make it to 150 reviews after this chapter? We usually average around 10, but maybe we can get it done if we get some new reviewers. If you don't want to review, that's okay, I always appreciate the view count! But if you decide to review, it makes me really happy, and next time I update, I'll put out two chapters. **

**So, until next time, I'll get writing!**

**-TheImaginativeFox**


	16. The Rescue: Part 1

**Here's another chapter, and thanks so much for 150 reviews, guys! I actually thought I would update before we reached it, so that was a pleasant surprise. Alright, here's the chapter, and the next one will be up within 24 hours. I have a little bit left to write on it, and then some editing. And, we also made it to 7,000+ hits so far, so that's pretty cool as well :)**

**Disclimber (this typo is especially for Appel Bougher, or anyone who hates climbing and can be classified as a non-climber) ****: Must I even say it at this point? Just in case; I own nothing!**

* * *

Robin and Red X walked down the hall and towards a few of the doors. It was quiet, and both Robin and Red X knew something wasn't right. Slade was most likely here, but was he waiting for them? Expecting them? Watching them? They couldn't know for sure, but that's what it felt like. They just needed to get Raven and Beast Boy, and then get out of there before something bad happened. But before they could do that, they had to find them. Once they found them, they could call Cyborg and Starfire to come meet them. After that, they can figure out a cure for their condition.

"Over there," Red X pointed down a hallway, leading to more doors. Robin nodded, following behind him. Robin didn't exactly like following Red X around, but it was his only option.

They didn't have to walk for very long before they heard voices. It sounded like two people were arguing over something. They sounded young, almost like Raven and Garfield! What would they be arguing about? And if they were in there, where was Slade? They didn't know if they should go in there, or wait to figure out where Slade was. Red X was about to get the door open, when Robin stopped him.

"What? We know it's them in there," Red X whispered, annoyance shown in his voice.

"I know, but we need to take some precautions." Robin explained," Let's go up in the vents. We can listen to what's going on and figure out where Slade is,"

"Good plan," Red X said with a nod. The two worked their way into the vents. They crawled for a little bit, and then they found the vent over the two Titans. Slade wasn't with them, but they were arguing.

"Why do you get to hold the mouse?" Beast Boy whined.

"Because, I know how to use it better than you do," Raven replied. The two were currently sitting on the floor. Raven was clutching the wireless mouse in her hands, as Beast Boy tried to take it from her.

"This wasn't even your idea! It was mine!" Beast Boy argued.

"And you already got your turn," Raven responded, as the two began to roll across the floor, fighting for the mouse.

"But you're turn's been longer than mine!" he continued to complain. Raven got out of his hold and ran back to the computer, jumping in the chair.

"That's because you weren't doing it right, and I'm in the chair," Raven explained, sticking her tongue out as Beast Boy jumped up in the chair too, receiving a kick from Raven, resulting in him landing on the ground.

"No fair," Beast Boy mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"You can have a turn next," Raven said, moving the cursor around with the mouse and clicking on the screen.

"You mean it?" Beast Boy asked, standing up and looking over at the screen.

"Yes, Beast Boy," Raven said.

"Can I sit on the chair with you? I promise I won't bother you, but I can't see down here," Beast Boy said, starring at his feet.

"Fine," she answered, scooting over. A grin spread over Beast Boy's face as he climbed up next to Raven.

"Cute." Red X muttered once the two quieted down." Do they always act like that"

"Lately, most of the time. It's actually more of a relief that their arguments stay to this level and they work it out just fine," Robin explained.

"They argue a lot?" Red X questioned, a little surprised. Sure, he had heard them argue before, but more a uti combat styles they use, and it usually wasn't anything. It was just like when Robin would have them use something, just a little more annoyance in their voices.

"Sort of, but they're still good friends to each other," Robin answered with a shrug." I just sent the alert that we found them. They're on their way now, they just finished taking care of the Slade-bots, so that means-,"

"Slade won't be as preoccupied," Red X finished.

"Exactly. We're not looking for a fight, we should try to avoid it, actually. We just need to get the two of them, and then get out." Robin said.

"Got it," Red X replied.

They both sat in silence as they watched the two. They had finished whatever they where dodging in the computer, and went over to train. They were currently sparring, as they talked about what they had found. Slade knew they would be coming, and had refereed to them as guests. This didn't make them very comfortable. It felt off, maybe Slade already knew they were here and he was waiting, but for what?

"I think we should get them out now," Robin stated, starting to mess with the vent to open it quietly.

"I was thinking the same thing, Slade might already know we're here," Red X explained.

"They seem pretty calm," Robin noticed.

"Maybe they know they'll be getting out soon," Red X said.

"Maybe," Robin agreed, getting it open.

"So, what's the plan?" Red X questioned.

"Well, Slade's probably waiting for us to make the first move, so we have to make it fast. I'll drop some smoke bombs, and them we get them out of here." Robin answered." Ready?"

"Let's do it," and with that, Robin threw the smoke pellet. And jumped through the vent. They heard Raven and Beast Boy gasp. Robin had expected a little surprise, but he didn't expect them to attack him.

"Guys, it's me, Robin! We're here to rescue you," Robin tried to explain.

"We know who you are," Raven growled.

"And we don't want to go back with you!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Enough!" Slade had walked into the room. He slowly walked up to Robin. He looked calm.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, I already have what I want," Slade replied, walking over to Raven and Beast Boy, putting either hand on their backs." My apprentices have come home,"

"They're not your apprentices," Robin growled, going back into a fighting stance and pulling out his bostaff.

"What are they? Titans?" Slade questioned." They don't even want to go with you,"

"So what are you going to do with them if they don't want to work for you anymore?" Robin asked. He needed to know what he was holding against them, then he could figure it out. He wasn't expecting an answer, but he didn't really like the one he got.

"They work for me by choice," Slade explained." Now, we can use this as training; Raven, Beast Boy, se our guests out, won't you?"

"Yes, Slade," the two said in unison, and then ran towards Robin and Red X.

Slade didn't actually think the two toddlers could take them down, did he? Maybe he knew that they wouldn't hurt them, or maybe he was buying time. Either way, Slade started to walk towards a wall. He pushed a button and more Slade-bots appeared, this made things a little more difficult. Red X and Robin and their backs to each other; looking around for an opening. They needed to get out of there soon, or they might not get out at all.

"For some reason they think they need to stay with Slade," Robin started, they were both fight off Slade-bots, but they were sating close enough to each to her that they could still talk." If it's like what happened when Slade took me, it could end badly if they disobey him, so they won't want to come with us. When we were in the vents, I hacked into his system. I don't know what he told them, but our lives aren't in danger. We need to grab them and get out of here."

"That makes sense. Okay, I'll grab one, and you get the other. Got any extra rebreathers?" Red X asked, knowing that the two toddlers would probably need them to get out of here safely.

"Here," Robin said, handing him one." They probably won't come easily, and if we don't want Slade after us, were going to have to knock them all out. I have a few smoke bombs that could do the trick, but we'll have to take out a few more robots."

"Doesn't Slade's mask have filters like mine?" Red X questioned, dodging an attack from Beast Boy, who was in the form of a smaller version of a grizzly bear.

"I've broken it before, it'll just take a minute, be ready," Robin said, and then ran off to fight Slade.

Slade hadn't been expecting the attack so he was a little off guard. Robin's fighting was a little different, and Slade noticed. But by the time he did, it was too late, and Robin had cracked his mask. As he was about to throw the pellets of knock out gas at Slade, he pulled out a trigger, making Robin stop.

"This whole place is rigged to explode. I knew you would come for them soon, so when I saw the alert, I set it all up. Sorry it took me so long, but know this, I won't regret ending all of you," and Robin knew he meant it. He would get rid of all of them; Red X, Raven Beast Boy, and himself. And Slade wouldn't give it another thought.

"Now," Slade started, backing out of the room." This works within a ten mile radius, do not follow me, or I will blow it up with you inside. Until next time, Robin."

Robin couldn't risk it, he knew that. But he also knew Slade would probably set it off to explode anyway. So he ran back to Red X once Slade had left, and explained the situation. The two agreed that they needed to get out of there and started to come up with a plan.

"How do we get them?" Red X asked, motioning towards Raven and Beast Boy, who were currently controlling some of the Slade-bots.

"Here's a knock out pellet," Robin said, holding it up for him to see." It'll be strong enough for both of them."

"Seems easy enough," Red X said, taking it from Robin." Are you going after Slade?"

"We need to get out of here," Robin stated, although he looked a little conflicted.

"Then let's make this quick, Bird Brain," Red X said, and ran off with Robin behind him.

The two started taking down robots until they were close enough to the two toddlers. Then, Red X threw the small object, releasing smoke. As it happened, Robin put in a rebreather. Red X already had one in his mask, so he didn't need one. Robin grabbed two more, one for each of his teammates. When they were out, they picked them up, putting the rebreathers in their mouths.

Everything was was going fine, and they were almost out when they heard the explosions start. They could feel the heat behind them as they ran faster and faster. They threw the port open, allowing water to come in. They dove down and tried to swim away, but the debris was catching up to them, and they couldn't see. They held on tight to the bundles in their arms, trying to protect them from the pieces of the hide out that were coming down around them.

A giant piece of metal came down on top of them. There was no way to avoid it. It hit them head on, and all they could do was wrap themselves around the toddlers. Robin's rebreather fell out of his mouth at the impact, and it broke. Luckily, everyone else's seemed fine. They thought it was over, but then another explosion went off, as they tried to swim away from the heat and towards the surface.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, I actually don't know what I think about it, so your thoughts are highly appreciated :D**

**So this time, I did all my responses through PMs, but if I couldn't reach you through a PM, I did the responses here. Let me know which system you guys like better, I'll still be doing the shout-outs either way, unless of course, all of you secretly despise them.**

**Thanks to: DwaejiTokki, shigo, KaytieGrl, Appel Bougher (did you enjoy your typo?), dj25taz, yourfriend0415, Mr. Bagel, Youllneverknow (Guest), Teen titans fan 121, AnGeLiCViOlEnCe88, ThisIsWheretheNameGoes, FallingDove (Guest), Cyr726, guest 2 (Guest), PsychoNinjaWolf, ibelyim, anifreak28, and I'mNotShortI'mFunsize for the follows/reviews/and favorites! And for all of the past ones, I really enjoy all the awesome support from you guys!**

**And thanks to I'mNotShortI'mFunsize for being the 150th reviewer, and your request is already in the works :)**

**Youllneverknow (Guest): Aww, thanks! You're so sweet, glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you enjoyed the update, the next one will be up soon!**

** Teen titans fan 121: That's kind of funny about the friendship thing, as I have a friend who can act like Beast Boy sometimes. I feel like I'm a mix between Robin and Raven. I'm serious and sarcastic, love to read and investigate things, can get a little obsessed over some things and try to hide my emotions which doesn't always end well in the end. So I have shared attributes between them, and I love writing the two of them.**

**Glad you enjoyed the Red X and Robin scene, it was fun to write out. And I have another person who likes my disclaimers! Glad you enjoy the questions, I wasn't too sure about them, so the input really helps! **

**Murdered meat eater! Sorry, I just couldn't help myself, it's kind of a joke that I use around my friends and family. I actually don't mind people who love meat, unless they act like total jerks about my vegetarian habits. I love strawberries, too. I was a weird kid, I would actually ask for more vegetables or things that most small children wouldn't want to eat. Even the weird ones like artichokes, lima beans, zucchini, eggplant, mushrooms and so on, try and name one and I'll let you know if I like it or not. I wasn't very picky, but before I was vegetarian, I was picky with meat. **

**Yes, poor babies; forced to fight each other. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for the three reviews, I really appreciate it :)**

** FallingDove (Guest): Raven is probably my second favorite, sometimes even my favorite for how they write her in Teen Titans. I love writing her, and I hope I'm doing a good job so far. So do you write too? If you've published anything on here, I would love to read it, especially if it has something to do with Raven!**

** Thank you for being kind to the animals. My brother and I always tease each other about me being a vegetarian, and him not being one. He says I eat "fake" meat and I eat like a rabbit, which is kind of funny, because it has some truth to it. Not just what I eat, but how I look when I eat something's with the tiny bites that I take. But I always yell murdered meat eater whenever I see him eating meat. It makes for an interesting meal, lol.**

**guest 2 (Guest): Glad you think they're cute, hope you enjoyed :)**

**Reading Suggetsions: "All Alone" by SanuraKitKat, in the Young Justice category. So, Robin is kidnapped by the Joker, and Joker says that he killed Robin. The league holds a funereal for him, and everyone is distraught, heavy on the dis, might I add. While Robin is actually being tortured, and Wally and Roy think he's alive and try to find proof. Go read it and leave some reviews, it's really good!**

**Question: What are you listening to right now, if anything? If nothing at the moment, what was the last song you listened to?**

**Answer: Right now, I'm listening to "Cancer" by My Chemical Romance. I love them, any other fans out there?**

**Me: That's all for this chapter**

**Tiny Garfield: Please leave reviews, it makes the writer happy, and when there's a happy writer, I get more fluff time!**

**Tiny Raven: Yes, review for more fluff and so we can be changed back, I'm starting to miss my powers.**

**Me: They really are adorable, and they want your reviews, and you can't say no to them, can you?**

**Until next time!**

**-TheImaginativeFox**


	17. The Rescue: Part 2

**Here's the second chapter, as promised. I hope you like it, let me know you're thoughts. And if you haven't already, I would really appreciate it if you went back and reviewed in the last chapter, thanks! And we made it to 40 followers, think we can get to 50 with this story? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Robin broke the surface and started coughing up water. It wasn't too long of a swim, but the impact of the metal took out most of his air supply and it put strain on his lungs, causing him to accidentally inhale some of the freezing water. Luckily, by the time that happened, he could see the surface and knew it wouldn't be much longer. He was even more relieved when he saw Cyborg and Starfire. It was a little ways away from shore, especially from the way they exited the base. And, Robin wanted to get to the tower before the two woke up. He had called Cyborg, but didn't know they would already be heading towards them.

"Need a lift?" Cyborg offered. The top of the submarine was open, and he was offering his hand to them. They must've noticed the explosion, and that's why they were currently in top of the water, and not under it.

"Take them first," Robin said, giving Raven to Cyborg, then taking Beast Boy from Red X and handing him to Starfire. They set the two down, and then helped Robin up. Once Robin was in, he turned around, offering his hand to Red X.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself," Red X said.

"We could just give you a lift to shore. It's the least we could do," Robin explained.

"And you helped me get my blueprints and prototype back," Red X said," Speaking of, can I have it now?"

"Oh yeah, I gave it to Cyborg to hold onto. Do you know why Slade wanted them in the first place?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to manipulate it for one of his projects. Looking at the prototype he made, it looked like he wanted to manipulate minds; to control them. So can I have it?" Red X questioned. He actually didn't need the blueprints, he could draw up more, and actually did have more. And he didn't need the prototype either. That was more Slade's than his, and that's not how he was even going to use it, but he did want it destroyed.

"Well, I guess we should, since you did follow through on your part, but it still feels weird," Robin started, turning around to take it from Cyborg.

"I just want it destroyed, you can do that for me. But, if you still want to do something else for me, just remember this the next time you catch me on your patrols," Red X said, laughing a bit.

"Don't count on it," Robin responded, although a smile crossed his face. Red X dove back into the water, heading to wherever it was he would be crashing for the night. So, the Titans continued on their way home, asking Robin what happened.

"Friend Robin, you are bleeding!" Starfire gasped. Robin raised his hand to his head, and felt blood. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, and the pinging in his head was already starting.

"Yeah, when Slade blew up the hide out, we got caught in the debris field. Red X and I took most of the hit," Robin explained.

"You sure you're okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Fine, it's just a scratch," Robin said, waving them off. Even though they all knew it wasn't a scratch. Robin was starting to feel light-headed and really dizzy; most likely a concussion.

"I'll check it out when we get back to the tower," Cyborg said, although it was more of a command.

"Fine, but you really don't need to worry about it," Robin said as Starfire cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage around his head, then handing him an ice pack after he refuses the pain killers.

OooOooOooOooO

Raven's eyes snapped open. She didn't remember what had happened before she blacked out. She and Beast Boy were doing something. For Slade, right? Yeah, they were controlling the robots. They were being invaded by...Robin!

"What happened?" Raven practically yelled, sitting straight up in bed. Ignoring the blinding light in her eyes. Her head hurt a bit, but other than that, she was fine. She noticed she was in what looked like a hospital bed, but where?

"Raven, it's okay," she heard Beast Boy say in a quiet voice. He had jumped up on her bed, trying to quiet her.

"Where are we?" she asked in a loud whisper.

"I don't know, but I think we're okay. Do you remember anything?" he asked her, hope filling his eyes.

"There was an explosion, I think," she offered.

"Yeah, I remember we were fighting Robin and the other guy with the red x and black suit." Beast Boy started. He was cut short when three Teen Titans walked in. They jumped from the bed, and fell into a fighting stance, waiting for an attack that never came.

Robin stepped forward in an attempt to clam them down and assure them that they were safe. That didn't go exactly as he planned. Raven and Garfield attacked him. The two started trying to take him down, leaving everyone else confused.

"Friends, please, why are you attacking us?" Starfire asked the two.

"You kidnapped us again!" Beast Boy yelled in an annoyed voice, although he looked a little afraid, too.

"Slade took you from us," Robin started to explain.

"You're wrong, he saved us from you. You wanted to use us, you're the ones who de-aged us in the first place," Raven countered.

"Raven, listen, you're confused. Slade, he did something to mess with your memories. He used you. He took you from us. He tortured you two, and used you as test subjects, and then turned both of you into his new apprentices." Robin tried again. But he was confused, too. They were expecting them to be a little shaken up, but not brainwashed.

"What are you taking about? Slade tried to save you too, Robin. But you turned on him, just like you did with the Batman," Beast Boy stated. Robin just looked at the two of them. What did Slade tell them? He didn't turn on Batman; they just had a fight. He wasn't a run away; he was just proving that he could handle himself.

"Slade's the villain; not us. We want to help you," Cyborg said, taking over for Robin.

"Then why were you with Red X?" Raven asked. It was a good question, but hopefully they would accept the answer.

"He had information on where you were. Slade had taken his blueprints, and he wanted them destroyed, so we were working together," Robin answered.

"Then why did you take us if we work for a villain?" Beast Boy asked.

"You two are not villains. You are our teammates," Starfire said. As they took it all in, they almost looked like they were coming around to the idea, or rather, they didn't look like they were going to attack them again.

"But, Slade, he cared for us. He took us in, and he never would have let us be taken," Raven replied, eyebrows scrunching together in thought, trying to convince herself more than anyone.

"Slade blew up the base with the four of you inside," Cyborg said.

"He didn't know we were inside then, he thought we followed," Garfield defended.

"No," Robin started," he knew. Taking you as his apprentices was just an advantage to have over us. I don't think he'll try to take you again any time soon," Robin tried to explain. He didn't mean to hurt them, but it looked that way. Like they could break out into tears at any moment.

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid. We're here; you're safe," Robin tried again, walking a little closer to the pair. They screamed at him and staggered back.

"No! You're lying!" Beast Boy yelled.

"That wouldn't happen, it couldn't!" Raven screamed.

It continued like that for a few more minutes. The two were tiring themselves out, and they had started to cry. They were in balls on the floor. Cyborg thought they were starting to believe them, so the past week were crashing down on their reality, causing this. He thought it could be a side effect of toxins. Cyborg had to sedate them before their hyperventilating turned into a panic attack, as he explained could spike memories coming back too fast, which probably wouldn't end well.

The two were now holding each other close. Tears streaming down their faces as they tried to calm each other down by the knowledge that they weren't alone. It would've been cute that they were hugging each other in a different situation, but now it looked like they were clinging to each other as if their entire world would collapse on them if they left each other's grasp. For all they knew, it just might.

Cyborg walked over to them, trying to ignore their pleading protests. They were practically begging now. Just to leave, and not for Slade to save them, but the change wasn't exactly comforting. Once they had been sedated, they picked them up and put them in the beds. Cyborg took some blood from each of them. He hoped he could make a type of cure for whatever toxin was in their system, and then they could work on getting them back to their normal selves. And if he couldn't, he could at least find out how long it would fake to work out of their systems.

Robin didn't want to leave them, so he stayed with them the whole night. He tried not to fall asleep, but in the end, the sleep deprivation got to him, and he fell asleep in his chair, hoping that when he woke up, this was all just a nightmare.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Glad they're back? What do you think about their memories? Will they still be in tact? I love hearing your thoughts, even the somewhat crazy ones! I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to: dj25taz, KaytieGrl (Guest), The One On The Outside, DwaejiTokki, AStudyinEsmeWho, Anna daughter of Percabeth, I'mNotShortI'mFunsize, and mightbuddy for the follows and reviews!**

**KaytieGrl (Guest): Glad you liked it, hope you enjoyed this one as well!**

**Reading Suggestion: "Injured" by MyHero, it's in the Young Justice category. So during the doctor fate mission, Robin is with batman and gets injured. When he sees the team, he tires to explain that it's not a big deal. Some cute bonding. With the team, a tad bit of Daddy!Bats. She's written a bunch of other great stuff, so check it out, and leave me some reading suggestions! I love to see what else you guys like to read on here :)**

**Question: What do you want to see happen in this story? Can be a fluffy thing, or something else.**

**Answer: I'm the writer, so I don't want to give anything away!**

**I got it out on time, with a few minutes to spare! Until next time,**

**-TheImaginativeFox**


	18. Trust

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter. I planned on updating earlier this week, but I didn't have time to. We had some family friends staying with us, and we went to an adventure park. I had so much fun! And I can't wait to go back! We were about 30 feet up in the air, although I wanted to go on a higher course, but no one would go with me, so I stayed at that level. There were a bunch of obstacles and zip lines to do. It was all outside and attached to a bunch of trees in a forest. Have any of you ever gone to one?**

**Now, I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter, so your thoughts would be very helpful and appreciated **

**Disclaimer: At this moment in time, I own nothing. But I'm saving up for it, and soon it will be mine! Hopefully, well, probably not, but it wold be awesome if I did own it.**

* * *

Robin woke up to the sound of muffled crying. He was confused at first, and then he remembered where he was, and why he was there. He looked up, it was still dark, so he couldn't see very well as his eyes continued to adjust. He looked around before spotting the source of the sobs. Robin frowned when he realized that Garfield was having a nightmare. Robin has gotten plenty of nightmares, and still gets them, so he knows what it feels like, and what helps calm him down from one.

"Gar," Robin comforted." It's okay, it's just dream,"

The boy curled up around Robin in his sleep. Robin brought Gar a little closer, murmuring comforting words to him as he brushed Gar's bangs out of his face. Robin remembered his parents doing this for him when he would get nightmares. He found comfort to waking up in their arms; knowing that he was safe and would be okay. The nightmares only got worse after their deaths, and then after some things he faced as Robin. Once he moved in with Bruce, he had done the same. Bruce would come to Richard's room when he would start screaming or crying, and tell him that he was safe; that it wasn't real. It was nice to have that reassurance. But now when he had a nightmare, he would have to reassure himself. Muffle his screams and wipe away the tears.

Once Gar had finished calming down and looked peaceful once more, Robin glanced at the clock. It read 4:52 AM, so he decided to just get up and start his day, even though he had only gotten a few hours of sleep. But sleep is for the weak, so he powered through. He stood up and stretched before heading for the door. He figured the two toddlers would be asleep for at least a few more hours, and Cyborg would be in to check on them before then. So, Robin decided to go to the gym to do a quick workout before going into the shower.

It felt good to be in the gym again. He hadn't been able to do things like this for a while. Robin was glad things could start to get back to normal again, or rather, as normal as things ever got for a Teen Titan.

When he finished his workout, he went to look over the prototype. He looked over the notes Cyborg and Starfire had made, and even logged in a few of his own. It looked like he upped Red X's goal of brain manipulation, but he was feeding false memories, too. It looked like it was originally just supposed to confuse someone for a short period of time, convince them that nothing was wrong. In Slade's case, he made it mess with memories to make it last a little longer. Robin assumed it was starting to wear off when they got them, so when they started explaining everything, it started to crash around them. They would have to be more careful about retrieving more of their memories, and go a bit slower. Robin decided to talk a both it with Cyborg and Starfire later.

On his way to the shower, Robin peeked in on Raven and Garfield one more time. He saw that they were still sleeping, so he continued on his way to the bathroom. Even though he knew they were fine, he couldn't help but feel rushed. He didn't want them to wake up alone or have a nightmare when he was gone.

When he got back, he was glad to see that they were still asleep, and that Cyborg was checking them over.

"Morning," Robin greeted.

"Hey," Cyborg started, looking up at Robin." Did you stay here all of last night?"

"Yeah, I fell asleep," Robin answered.

"Sure you actually slept?" Cyborg questioned, only slightly joking.

"It's fine, are you looking over results?" Robin asked, trying to get a look at what Cyborg was checking over before he came in.

"Yep, just some blood results. Whatever Slade used on them was a mix of chemicals, false memories, and there are signs of burn marks. I'm guessing he shocked them." Cyborg stated." Hopefully, they're memories from before Slade took them are still okay,"

"And if they're not?" Robin asked, not sure if he was ready for an answer.

"I guess we start over," Cyborg explained." Look, I need to perform a few more tests, just to make sure Slade didn't do any severe or permanent damage, but I can't do anything until there up. Think you can let me know?"

"No problem," Robin answered, and Cyborg left the room.

"Oh, and Robin?" Cyborg started, poking his head back through the doorway.

"Hmm?" Robin questioned, looking back up at him.

"Let me know if anything changes, and when they wake up, make sure they stay calm. If they start panicking, call me and sedate them." Cyborg explained.

"Are you going somewhere?" Robin wondered.

"I still have to get rid of Slade's prototype. I saw you looked it over and added some notes. Star helped me look it over last night, so I figured I should destroy it like Red X asked, as long as you're done with it," Cyborg finished.

"Yeah, the three of us can talk about it later," Robin agreed. Cyborg nodded, and then left the room to take care of the prototype.

Robin sighed as he walked back to his seat between the two sleeping Titans. He really just wanted this to be over, and they probably wanted it even more than he did. They were so confused, it must be hard on them. He hated seeing them like this. They were afraid of him. What if they're still afraid of him?

OooOooOooOooO

When Raven and Garfield woke up, they were both a little confused, as was expected. What they weren't expecting was for the two toddlers to be keeping an eye on them. They did allow Cyborg to look them over and make sure everything was oKay. But, they preferred that the group kept their distance from them. Robin wanted to ask them some questions, and the two toddlers agreed, as long as they could leave the sick bay.

They walked down the hall towards the main room. When they got there, they sat down on the couch, and they began asking questions.

"Okay, so how much do you two remember?" Robin asked.

"Why should we answer your questions?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, for all we know, you could be villains, too." Garfield stated.

"We're not villains," Robin said calmly.

"Until we can make sure you're not lying, we're watching you, and we'll decide for ourselves." Garfield said, squinting his eyes, as Raven nodded her head in agreement.

"Right, well tell you what, you answer our questions, and we'll answer your questions. Deal?" Cyborg offered. Garfield and Raven thought it over for a while. Then Gar turned to Raven looking for her approval.

"Fine, but we ask the first question," Raven stated.

"We shall answer whatever questions you require the answer to," Starfire said, giving a small smile. The two toddlers started whispering about which question to ask first. Once they came to a decision, they turned to the waiting group.

"Why are we still toddlers? Slade said we were deaged, and you were responsible, is that true?" Raven asked. Of course, they had to start with a hard question.

"Well, we were on a mission when we split up. You and Beast Boy followed Mumbo Jumbo, the guy we were fighting, and we weren't exactly sure what happened. Mumbo said he saw a bright light, and that Raven chanted her mantra. He escaped, but you two got caught in the rubble. When we found you, you were toddlers. We brought you back here, but it seems like the mix if Raven and Mumbo's powers did this, and we aren't exactly sure how to change you back, because all of Mumbo's tricks wore off, but you're still like this." Robin explained. Raven and Beast Boy looked at him before saying anything, then they started whispering again.

This time, Garfield spoke," Okay, we believe you. So Slade was telling the truth?"

"It would seem that yes, he was telling the truth, but we were not responsible for what happened," Starfire stated. They waited for Raven and Garfield to finish thinking it over. When they nodded, Cyborg asked his question.

"Okay, our turn. Now, can you tell us what you remember?" Cyborg asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I know we were here before Slade took us. He did something, but I can't remember what exactly, but he had a machine. Said it would help us remember. And then we would train, and we went on a mission. Then Robin and Red X broke in." Raven started, eyebrows knitting together in concentration.

"Before that, can you remember us?" Cyborg continued.

"I know who you are, but more like someone told me. Not exactly meeting you." Beast Boy started." I know Slade's a bad guy, but I can't remember if you're a bad guy or a good guy,"

"Yeah, everything's a little fuzzy," Raven said. This explained why they seemed so alert. They didn't trust them yet, their memories were still mixed and they were working out what was real, and what wasn't.

"That's expected after what happened, but I promise we won't hurt you. You're our teammates; our friends, and we will work this out," Robin reassured. They continued back and forth, asking and answering various questions. Cyborg tried to jog their memories, but with little luck, and the two toddlers asked question about being Teen Titans and missions they went on. It seemed like it was clicking, but to Raven and Garfield it felt like a dream. Like something was keeping them from remembering.

"Alright, this is our last question." Cyborg said." Anyone hungry?"

The two nodded quickly, letting smiles appear on their faces. The quickly got themselves under control, though. After all, they couldn't let someone who could be their enemy get the upper hand. They weren't sure what to believe anymore. Slade said that the Teen Titans were secretly evil, and pretending to be good. And maybe they could both be evil. They were starting to wonder if they themselves were evil.

When Cyborg brought out breakfast, Starfire helped the two get food on their plates. They all started eating, except of the two toddlers, who were currently staring and poking at their food.

"Is something wrong, friends Garfield and Raven?" Starfire questioned, concern in her voice.

"Do you not like it?" Cyborg asked. He even and Robin get some of Beast Boy's gross fake breakfast meat.

"Um, this isn't poison, is it?" Raven asked after a while.

"Because I can't tell," Beast Boy continued, and Robin let out a small laugh.

"No it's not, see?" Robin then took a piece of Raven's waffle to prove it was safe to eat.

"Okay," she said, still a little nervous, but she did take a bite." It's good,"

"They're your favorite," Cyborg said with a smile. He went to ruffle her hair like he use to, but she flinched away, so Cyborg dropped his hand, not wanting to rush her.

"Could you taste mine, too?" Beast Boy asked, a little embarrassed.

"Sure," Robin said, ripping off a piece of waffle and popping it into his mouth.

"And the tofu sausages?" he asked.

"Are you really going to make Rob eat that?" Cyborg questioned, showing his disgust.

"So there is something wrong with it?" the young boy accused.

"May I try some?" Starfire asked. He nodded, and she took some, squirting some mustard on it before eating it." Ooh, it is quite delicious. It's flavor is interesting, may I have some more please?"

"Sure," Beast Boy said, offering her the remaking pieces on the plate, as Cyborg muttered something about weird substitute for meat.

They continued eating their breakfast, and Raven and Garfield asked them to tell stories about different adventures they went on. The two tried to hide their excitement as the three older Titans retold the stories of their different battles, but the others couldn't help but notice the gleam in Raven and Garfield's eyes, showing them that the two were still in there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me that you guys continue to read this. So what did you think? Was it terrible? Did you like it? Will they be able to trust the Teen Titans like they used to? What do you think will happen next? Let me know! I love hearing your ideas, suggestions, and thoughts on the chapters. They always keep me motivated to keep writing :)**

**Thanks to: jasperssupergirl16, KaytieGrl, shigo, AStudyinEsmeWho, DwaejiTokki, Cyr726, Guest, guest 2 (Guest), guest friend yay (Guest), and nagini's venom for the follows/favorites/and reviews! They make me so happy whenever I get them, it's something I always look forward to :D**

**Guest: Here's the update! Thanks for the review, and sorry it took a few days longer than expected**

**guest 2 (Guest): Thanks for the reviews! Glad you enjoyed the last two chapters, and that I write the characters well, hopefully that continues **

**guest friend yay (Guest): Thank you so much for saying that! It really made my day a whole lot better. I have successfully found another person who finds me hilarious, I knew I was right, lol. Really think I could write for DC? Glad you like the authors notes, sometimes I feel like I'm just talking to myself. It meant a lot to me that you said I had a talent for writing, so again, thank you! It really gave me a confidence boost :)**

**Reading Suggestion: Okay, I was going to do a TT suggestion, but this was so funny I had to mention it. It's called "Becoming Batman in 20 Easy Steps" by bookchomper101. I thought it was so funny, they write some other pretty good stuff, too. So check it out, and leave some TT suggestions for me to read :)**

**Question: What's your favorite part of cake? The cake part? Or the frosting?**

**Answer: I like the cake the best, sometimes I won't even eat the frosting. Especially if it's the sugar frosting. Sometimes I'll end up taking most of it off on Oreos, too. A lot of people find this weird, except for my friend who does it too. Ask me some more questions, I would love to answer them :)**

**Okay, so earlier this week, one of my readers had a birthday. So everyone say happy birthday to AStudyinEsmeWho! So, happy birthday :)**

**Adorable Raven: You can review, I trust you**

**Adorable Beast Boy: Review because I'm cuter **

**Adorable Raven: No way, I'm cuter, right?**

**Adorable Beast Boy: Nuh-uh, I am!**

**Me: You're both adorable, now, please review, or might have to send them after you  
**

**Adorable Raven and Beast Boy: We're watching you... Review?**

**Thanks again, until next time**

**-TheImaginativeFox**


	19. Trying

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to the story, I hope you like this chapter. I finished writing out a plot guide for each chapter, so the writing should go more smoothly, making updates a bit fast. Also, for those of you who don't know, I'm taking over a story for another writer. I'm just writing the last few chapters, and the first one I wrote is already updated with the rest of the story on their account. The story is called "All Alone" by SanuraKitkat. I've mentioned the story before, and I'm really excited about writing for it. I hope you check it out and leave your thoughts about it. For anyone interested, it's in the Young Justice section. Okay, I'm done blabbering, enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I might not own Teen Titans or DC, but I do own a Batman key chain, so take that!**

* * *

"What is that noise?" Starfire asked, looking at Cyborg from across the couch. The two of them were just flipping through channels, since they had finally gotten Beast Boy and Raven to go to bed. "Is Robin finally back?"

"Don't know, it sounds like someone's training," Cyborg commented. Robin should've been back by now, but they had called them a little while ago saying that he was almost done, but just wanted to check one part over again. Cyborg assumed that he really just wanted time to think, so he didn't question it like he usually would." Let's go check it out,"

"Yes, we should investigate," Starfire agreed. So the two stood up and headed for the gym. When they got there, they were a bit surprised to see that Raven and Garfield had gotten out of bed and had started to train. Although, it looked like they were playing an advanced form of tag.

"Didn't we already out you guys in bed?" Cyborg asked.

"We did go to bed, and then we weren't tired, so we got up," Beast Boy said as he tried to avoid Raven's touch.

"It is time for you two to rest," Starfire explained.

"But we're not tired," Raven whined, jumping down from where she was hiding, and crossing her arms over her chest in front of them.

"Yeah, besides, I bet it's not even our bed time and you're just making it up," Beast Boy accused, joining Raven and copying her position.

"I assure you that we are not lying," Starfire tried to assure.

"You could, be lying to us right now," Raven started," and we would to even be able to tell the difference.

There was silence after that, then Cyborg got an idea." It sounds like you two have been playing in here for a while, you hungry?"

"You're not going to drug is if we eat a snack, are you?" Raven questioned.

"No, but you might like a bedtime snack," Cyborg answered.

"Sounds like he's drugging us," Beast Boy said in a quieter voice, leaning over to Raven so she could hear him better. She nodded in agreement.

"You do not have to sleep, you could come watch the television program with us. We could make the popcorn. You would like that, yes?" Starfire offered. The two looked at each other for a while before agreeing. They both nodded, and Starfire clapped her hands together.

"Okay," Cyborg agreed." Well, what do you want to watch?"

"Actually," Raven started, getting an idea." Do you think we could watch you guys train?"

"Yeah, let's do that!" Beast Boy shouted in approval.

"Like us right now?" Cyborg asked, not really being in the mood to train with Star.

"No, the tapes of all of us training. I know you guys probably have them to work on your training," Raven explained. Also, on her way to the training room, she saw the watchtower they had used for training, and saw some cameras. She pointed it out to Beast Boy and explained what she thought it was.

"Guess we can do that," Cyborg said, smiling at them." Let's go make some popcorn. Star, can you go get the tapes?"

Starfire nodded, flying off, as the two toddlers ran excitedly to the main room, even though Cyborg told them not to.

OooOooOooOooO

"Funny seeing you here," Red X called, jumping out of the shadows.

Robin turned at the noise, he was going on a quick patrol tonight. He needed to get out and just think some things over. Robin had been watching the city rush by in top of a building. He had stopped a robbery, and busted a few thugs. He wasn't expecting Red X to sneak up on him. But either way, his first reaction was to jump up into a fighting stance, bo-staff in hand.

"Clam down, bird boy, just me," Red X snickered, putting his hands up defensively.

"Oh, what do you want?" Robin asked, lowering his bo-staff and slightly relaxing his stance.

" Nothing really, or nothing worth mentioning," Red X explained." Is everything alright? You look a little distracted. Everything going okay with your situation?"

"Everything's fine, they're still confused, though." Robin admitted.

"So they're still, you know, toddlers?" Robin nodded." Do they still think you're the bad guys?"

"Not exactly," Robin started." We're just under suspicion right now. But they do know that Slade was lying to them."

"Sounds like it's starting to wear off," Red X commented.

"Yeah, is there like a cure or anything we can give them for it?" Robin asked.

"Sorry, I don't think so. It was designed to wear off on its own. Slade was using it every few days to make sure it didn't wear off, or that's what it looked like. He might not have done it that often either. So I don't think it's permanent. Whenever you guys change them back, the effects of the prototype will probably all go away, sort of like a reset button," Red X stated. Robin sighed, and Red X tilted his head a little.

"Good to know. You just make it sound like we have a choice in their current condition," Robin said.

"Whatever," Red X started." I need to go,"

"So do I, they're probably wondering what's taking me so long. Well, glad to see you're not dead or anything," Robin replied.

"Wow, you do care," Red X teased, putting his hands over his heart.

"For one, it would be bad publicity if you went and died on us after we worked together, considering I'm supposed to be a hero. So yeah, I'm glad you're not injured," Robin responded.

"And you do care about that image of yours, well, glad you're not dead or anything either, as long as you did end up destroying that prototype," Red X warned, although he was curious if they actually did destroy it.

"Don't worry about it, Cyborg took care of it earlier this afternoon," Robin said. Red X nodded, and then he was gone, just like how Robin would disappear; like a ninja. As Robin left, all he could think about was that Red X stole his ninja thing.

OooOooOooOooO

When Robin got back, he found them all sitting around the television watching what looked like training videos. He heard Raven and Garfield cheering for members of the team. Right now, Raven and Garfield were watching themselves spar each other. Raven started smirking when she won the match. They turned around, looking at Robin. Then they looked at each other and nodded.

"Will you watch the videos with us? Please?" Raven and Gar pleaded. Robin was a little shocked when they did this, as of when he left, he was still under suspicion. They weren't running up to him like they would when this first happened, but it was a step in the right direction.

"I thought I was still under suspicion?" Robin questioned, although a small smile spread across his lips as well.

"You are," Raven claimed.

"Just not as much," Beast Boy explained.

"For now," Raven warned." Besides, it's easier to watch you if you're near us,"

"Of course it is," Robin said." Are you watching training clips?"

"Yes." Beast Boy replied grumpily.

"What's wrong? Did you want to watch something else?" Robin asked.

"Don't bother with him," Raven said." He's just upset because I've been beating him in almost all of these,"

"That sounds about right," Robin teased, receiving a shout of disapproval from Beast Boy. Robin laughed, jumping over the back of the couch and into his seat. They watched for a little while longer, and then the two toddlers started to let out yawns. They asked them if they wanted to sleep, and they would let out protests. But eventually, the protests stopped, and sleep took over.

"Guess they were tired," Cyborg said, looking at the two sleeping figures.

"It is past their bedtime," Starfire commented.

"I'll take them to bed, and then we can talk about everything," Robin said, turning off the tape they were watching, and then picking both of them up.

"Maybe you should go to bed, too," Cyborg suggested.

"Nah, not tired, besides, we really need to talk about this." Robin stated, showing them there was no talking him out of it. He carried them each to their own beds, and put them down. He pulled the covers up, and said goodnight. And he could've sworn that he heard each of them mumble it back.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. What did you think? I hope you liked it, if you have nay ideas or suggestions, I would love to hear them! So how were the interactions between Red X and Robin? And then between our two tiny titans and the rest of the team? I hope that the interactions were okay, I'm not too sure, but I don't think they were bad. I did like the ending, I thought it was a cute touch, what did you think?**

**(I did PMs and responses this week, which do you like better? Or do you like both?)Thanks to: **

**DwaejiTokki: Thanks for pointing out that I had uploaded the wrong chapter, and then for the PM about what you thought.**

**Jesusfreak124: I was happy to see another review from you! And to anyone else wondering, Raven still can't use her powers, and Beast Boy can use his powers but in a lesser version than he could before.**

**ericlance87: Thanks for the follow and favorite! Hope you liked the chapter :)**

**KaytieGrl: Thanks! Glad you liked the beginning, I've been really unsure of these chapters lately**

**AStudyinEsmeWho: The things I come up with from my own sleep deprivation. So for anyone else wondering about the question, they are not completely sure if that's what happened, but are pretty sure. All will be revealed soon enough, and I think you guys will like it. Leave me some of your guesses!**

**RavenSerendipity: So, how do you think the trust rebuilding is going so far after this chapter?**

**Cyr726: Glad you thought it was cute! More cuteness to come :)**

**dj25taz: Glad you liked it, hope you liked the update**

**Fallenangel5432: Thanks for the follow!**

**slade. stopthetitans: Thanks for the follows and favorites!**

**Thanks**** again everybody for reading and all the past reviews/follows/and favorites, it really means a lot to me!**

**Reading suggestion: Good news, it's a Teen Titans one this time. It's called "Things Gone Wrong" by one of my reviewers Kaytiegrl. It's about this character of hers that wants to join the Teen Titans. IT's a re-write of her story "A Bizzy Bee." It's about how she joins them, and she even goes undercover. It's off to a pretty good start, so I hope you check it out :)**

**Question: Okay, so I have some one-shots in process. A few for Teen Titans, and a lot more for Young Justice. I plan on writing all of them, my question is, who would want to read the ones for Young Justice?**

**Answer: Yeah, this one's just for you guys this time. I know I'm not giving you any description of them, but I would like to know who would read something I wrote for Young Justice.**

**So yeah, hope you liked it, review?**

**-TheImaginativeFox**


	20. Terrors

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter, I hope you all like it, or at least don't hate it. I started school again this week, how about you guys? So far, I've had two essays, a quiz, and an experiment. Luckily, nothing has been too challenging yet. I'm super excited for my dance class starting up this week, and then I will also be able to start going to the ice rink. What are you guys up to this school year?**

**I also put up a poll on my profile. I was looking over some reviews for my story "Behind our Masks" after receiving a PM wondering if I would continue it. I though about it, and I have a few ideas, but I want to know what you guys think about it. I would continue the drabbles, but this time I would be adding the charters who aren't heroes, but not exactly villains either.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but if anyone owns it and is willing to give it to me, I would be happy to take it over :)**

* * *

"Are they asleep?" Cyborg questioned when he saw Robin return.

"Yeah, they are," Robin replied calmly, walking over to Starfire and Cyborg." This shouldn't take long, I just want to hear everyone's thoughts about what's been going on and any solutions anyone might have."

"Did you find any more information about their condition?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"Um, I talked to Red X when I was on patrol," Robin said slowly, trying to decide how to tell them that there wasn't a cure for the mind-manipulation.

"And?" Cyborg pressed.

"He doesn't have a type of cure for what happened to them, but he did say it will wear off with time. The only thing is, they were given a lot of the treatment, so we're going to have to kind of jumpstart their memories," Robin explained calmly. He knew it was hard enough to regain their trust, would this even work?

"So we have to get it started, and then the rest will come back to them," Cyborg offered.

"That would seem correct, is that right, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, but how much do you think will come back?" Robin asked nervously. He knew if it came back too fast that they could go into cardiac arrest. But if it did jumpstart their memories, what if the rest came back? And then their minds could shift back without their bodies. That could also end badly. They all knew this, and everyone was thinking it as they stood in silence.

"We'll just have to take it slow; try to make it come back naturally to them until we can change them back." Cyborg stated, giving the other two teens reassuring looks.

"But, friend Cyborg, what about the risk?" Starfire questioned. Robin looked to Cyborg for an answer as well as he sat down on the couch.

"Either way there's going to be risk with this. Whether we let them take their time or if we try to help speed up the process." Cyborg started, receiving slightly confused glances." I just got some more test results back, and it looks like if they're stuck like this for too long, their bodies could just shut down completely."

Silence crossed the room as they looked from each other to the floor, occasionally opening and shutting their mouths. But none of them really had anything to say, or a solution to give.

"Do not worry, we will figure this out and come up with the cure, is that not correct, Cyborg?" Starfire was trying to be reassuring, but her voice was nervous as well, and her kind smile wasn't the same happy one that they were used to, instead it was a ghost of what was there only hours ago.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll think of something," Cyborg said, sitting down next to Robin.

"And if we don't? Then what? We just wait for their bodies to build up too much energy or lose too much of it?" Robin asked quietly, but more to himself. He knew they didn't have the answers he needed, so he took a deep breath and started again." Okay, if we can't find a cure soon, will there be any way to keep them balanced, or stable?"

"I've been thinking about that, too. I'm sure the three of us will be able to think of something. Right now the only way I can think of would be able to freeze what was going on inside them," Cyborg explained." We would have to give them something that could target the problem by either slowing things down or speeding them. And if that doesn't work, we could try an induced coma."

"But we would be able to keep them alive and safe?" Starfire wondered.

"Yes, I think we can," Cyborg answered.

"Would they have to be stuck like that until we found something to change them back? Or would they be able to come out of it once their vitals went back to normal?" Robin questioned after thinking Cyborg's idea over a few times.

"I haven't worked out all of the details yet," Cyborg admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I am hopeful that this will be a success," Starfire encouraged." When will we begin this project?"

"How about tomorrow morning, after we get some sleep," Robin suggested. Believe it or not, Robin was feeling a little better that they were coming up with a solution. Even if it was temporary, at least they had something, and Robin was feeling like he might actually be able to sleep tonight.

"The great Boy Wonder getting some sleep? I must be dreaming," Cyborg teased.

"I do not quite understand, I do not believe this is a dream," Starfire stated." This is supposed to be the joke, yes?"

"Something like that," Robin muttered under his breath, and standing up.

"Night, guys," Robin called.

"See ya in the morning," Cyborg responded.

"Yes, goodnight friends," Starfire said, and they all went to their rooms to get some much needed sleep.

OooOooOooOooO

The next morning, they started working on a stabilizer. They would take turns watching Garfield and Raven so that they could have two people in the lab the entire time. It was almost four when they decided to take a real break. They had been working since about seven that morning. Cyborg also had to take some blood from each of the toddlers, which neither of them were happy about, so they tried to run away and hide. But, eventually they took care of what needed to be done, and the two were promised that they would go out for pizza and desert.

The team had been making really good progress, and it looked like they would be able to handle the problem if they caught it early enough if it started. Although, they were still having trouble with making a long lasting effect. The toddlers had been making progress on their memories, too. This had made the team worried at first, but it showed no sign of a problem. Or for their condition, at least.

Sadly, they had been experiencing some really bad memories all day, and not any of the good ones. Beast Boy said he kept seeing his parents die, and Raven had mentioned that she kept seeing herself leaving Azarath. They had also started crying as they remembered near death experiences during battles, either themselves being hurt or the rest of the team. So, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin had all been trying to get them to remember some good memories for the past twenty minutes.

"Oh, how about the time we threw a birthday party for Rae?" Cyborg offered.

"That was most fun!" Starfire started." I think we took some pictures with the camera,"

"Yeah, BB found a camera, and was annoying Raven by taking a bunch of pictures," Robin laughed at the memory." Do you remember that?"

"Him being annoying?" Raven asked." I don' think I ever forgot,"

"Hey! I'm not annoying!" the boy protested.

"I have found the pictures!" Starfire squealed, bringing in a book that was filled with pictures. She had made some scrapbooks before so that they could always keep the memories they shared together.

"I believe this is the one from Raven's party," Starfire said, sitting down in the middle of the couch so that everyone could see.

"That looks like fun!" Beast Boy exclaimed." We should have a party,"

"That sounds most fun, do you not agree?" Starfire asked Raven." We could have the celebration of pizza!"

"I don't think I really like parties," Raven answered quietly.

"But in this one you're almost smiling," Beast Boy pointed to a picture with Raven smirking as Cyborg kept the cake from Beast Boy, she even let out a smirk at the sight of the picture.

"I guess you haven't changed much; you've always been childish," Raven teased.

"Hey, I am a kid, you just don't like fun," Beast Boy responded.

"Do too, just not your idea of fun," Raven said.

"What's wrong with how I have fun?" he questioned, pouting his lip.

"See! You're doing it again, you're being childish." Raven said, crossing her arms, also pursing her lips.

"Last time I checked, you were three," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Correction; I have the body and memories of my three year old self. And if you hadn't noticed, my older attributes are coming back, unlike yours, apparently," Raven remarked, although some of her actions were still a little childish, like this argument, which she usually would have stopped right now. Or at least she wouldn't have continued with the next set of responses.

"Im not childish," Beast Boy whined, standing up and crossing his arms, starring at Raven and walking closer to her.

"Are too," Raven said, also standing up to indulge in the silly argument.

"Nu-uh,"

"Yeah huh,"

"Nu-uh,"

"Guys, come on, don't fight," Robin cut in, deciding that it had already gone on long enough. The paused for a while as they received a glare from Robin telling them to stop. They slowly backed away from each other and walked over to Robin.

"She started it," Beast Boy said quietly, looking at the floor, suddenly becoming very interested in his socks.

"I don't care who started it," Robin started his lecture, but when he saw their faces and heard their mumbled apologies, he knew they got the message, so he let out a sigh and continued." It's okay, I think we all might just be hungry. It's been a long day, want to go for pizza a little early?"

"Can we?" they both asked excitedly.

"Sounds good to me," Cyborg said, standing up." I'll get the car,"

"Most glorious," Starfire said, setting the photobook down." Come, let us start the party of pizza!"

And with that, Beast Boy and Raven found their shoes and they all headed toward the car to go get pizza.

OooOooOooOooO

They all sat around the big table, enjoying their pizza and laughing about something.

"Did that really happen?" Raven asked skeptically.

"Of course it did, would I lie to you?" Cyborg responded.

"I don't know, maybe. But it just sounds weird that Beast Boy would actually get a job," Raven commented, taking another bit of her pizza.

"I could get a job," Beast Boy said, sticking his tongue out at Raven before continuing," I'm responsible, sort of,"

"Yeah, sort of. What job did Beast Boy get anyway?" Raven asked, rolling her eyes at Beast Boy.

"He worked at Mega Meaty Meats," Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Ew! Gross, why would I give people innocent murdered animals to eat?" Beast Boy asked, looking appalled.

"Because it's delicious, besides, no one can stay away from delicious meat for long," Cyborg continued.

"On second thought, I agree with Raven," Beast Boy said.

"You do?" she questioned, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I mean why would I get a job if I was a super hero? Especially a job as wrong as that," Beast Boy explained in disgust.

"It's true, and you did it just for a moped," Robin put in.

"Why didn't Cyborg just make me one?" Beast Boy asked, starting to think of the appeals that a moped had. Did they really expect him to fly or run everywhere? No one else had to use any energy to get places except for him, so he should have one.

"Because, I have more important things to do than wait for you to break something," Cyborg mumbled.

"I wouldn't break it, please?" Beast Boy asked, giving him the most adorable pleading look he had ever seen.

"Beast Boy," he started, receiving a trembling lip and the boy's eyes to grow even larger." Maybe, but you'll have to beat me at Mega Monkeys 3 first,"

"You're on!" he shouted with confidence.

"Wait, what happened to his job?" Raven asked, she was wondering if he was fired because he wasn't responsible, or if he quit because he couldn't handle the responsibility.

"Now, that's a weird story. The place isn't around anymore because it turned out," Cyborg continued to retell the story of the new-fu invasion.

"It seems like things are going back to how they used to be," Starfire said quietly to Robin, who was smiling as he watched the three continue their conversation.

"Yeah, maybe we won't even need the stabilizer," Robin commented optimistically, although he was still felt anxious.

"Is everything alright?" Starfire asked him.

"I guess, I'm just wondering what will happen if things go back to normal, but they don't change back. You don't really want them stuck like that forever," Robin started, letting out a sigh." From what I can tell, they're remembering traumatic incidents. Like Raven will see flashes of herself losing control and of when her father tried to take over earth. And then Beast Boy will see his parents' deaths and becoming who he is now, mostly what happened before the doom patrol took him in. And as they are retrieving those memories, it's like they're someone else's."

"I see, it is like they now know more about what has happened since they joined, but it seems like a dream, is that correct?" Starfire offered.

"I guess that's one way to put it, but it probably feels a little more real than a dream would, but less than a memory," Robin said, but their conversation was cut short as Raven and Beast Boy each tensed up before starting to fall over, letting out gasps of pain.

"Raven! Beast Boy!" Robin shouted, reaching for them as they fell. Luckily he and Starfire caught them, and Cyborg was already assessing the situation.

"What happened?" Robin asked." They were fine just a minute ago,"

"I don't know, one second they were laughing, and the next they just tensed up. Try to keep them awake, we need to get them back to the tower," Cyborg said, standing up and leading them all to the car.

* * *

**What's**** that? Did I just leave you on a cliffhanger? I guess I did, oops. So, do you think they'll be okay? What did you think about this chapter? I really appreciate your thoughts on them. What do you think will happen next? Will they ever get their dessert?**

**Thanks**** to:**

**DwaejiTokki, Jesusfreak124, AStudyinEsmeWho, dj25taz, KaytieGrl, BrightfallPotato, Themadzlove, RainwishAndSunwishOfShadowclan, Wicked Navajo, guest 2 (guest), and Cyr726 for the reviews/follows/and favorites! I really appreciate it :)**

**Guest 2 (guest): Glad you like them questioning the team, and thanks for the reviews!**

**Okay, so I uploaded a Young Justice fic, and a special thanks to everybody who read and reviewed that for me! It's called "A Fan's Guide to Becoming Robin in 10 Easy Steps." I came up with the idea with my friend Appel Bougher. WE were talking about how when you go on a website and have a username, it's like you're protecting your secret identity, which makes you just like Robin. WE came up with a few more things we would need to do, and then I mentioned that it would be a good story to write, and she easily convinced me to write it. It was fun to write, since I had been wanting to experiment with some different genres. As it is a YJ story, it's all about Robin, so it's easy to follow even if you've never seen the show, and I like to think it's funny. I'm going to have another one-shot for YJ out soon, but ti will be more serious than the last one, and then I'm working on one for TT. And don't worry, update will stay about the same for this story, even if I start working on other stuff.  
**

**Question: What are you looking forward to this fall?**

**Answer: I love fall, it's probably my favorite season. I can't wait for it to get cooler so I can wear my sweaters, for some reason, it decided to get hot and humid over here, so getting a little colder would be nice. And then the pumpkin spice latte comes out.**

**Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to review/follow/and favorite! We're almost to 50 followers and 40 favorites, and we're also getting kind of close to 200 reviews, which is pretty cool, since I didn't even think this would get past 100 reviews. So thanks again for all your great support throughout this story :)**

**Have a great weekend, until next time**

**-TheImaginativeFox**


	21. Tentative

**Hey, sorry for the wait with this chapter, insert boring reason here. Hope this chapter was worth the wait, and that you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not yet anyway...**

* * *

The second they got to the car, the situation finally hit the team. Too much energy had built up. Their memories came back too fast, and now they could die. When they looked at Raven and Beast Boy, it was like their eyes were glazed over, but they were still looking at something. The looks on their faces showed recognition of something, but not of the people in front of them. It was like a more intense response that they had when they were retrieving memories earlier. Right now, the toddlers weren't responding to anything they said, but they didn't know if they could understand them and just not respond, or if they didn't know they were trying to talk to them. Either way, it wasn't a good sign. Occasionally, they would make some sort of sound, but then it would stop. It was like they were asking for it to stop. For someone to help them.

Robin and Starfire were watching them and checking for any change, as Cyborg continued to speed towards the tower. So far, their vitals seemed mostly stable, although they would spike and then go back down as time went on. At the moment, they seemed as if they had gone into some kind of shock, but Cyborg had mentioned that they were currently at a high risk for falling into a coma.

"Their reactions are pretty similar," Robin noticed, breaking the silence, causing the other two to glance at him.

"I have noticed that as well, do you believe that means something?" Starfire questioned, looking up from Raven once again.

"Think that they could be connected somehow? Maybe whatever their attention seems to be on is the same," Robin offered.

"Are they focusing on something?" Cyborg asked, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Well, it appears that they are looking and reacting to something, but I do not believe it is something we can see, or something currently taking place. It is like what would happen when they remembered something, although it seems more prolonged and severe than before," Starfire explained, receiving a nod of agreement from Robin.

"And they are reacting similar to each other?" Cyborg added.

"Not exactly the same, but like they're experiencing the same thing, and having reactions to it. Like, their breathing tends to change around the same time, along with some of their eye movement and facial expressions." Robin explained.

"When we hook them up to brain and heart monitors, we'll be able to see more of their internal reactions," Cyborg decided.

"If memories are still coming in at a steady rate, doesn't that mean we still have time?" Robin said after he thought about it. Even if a bad thing continued to stay constant, that would be a better sign than it increasing, and then they didn't know what would happen if it stopped. Their bodies could shut down from the extreme decrease in stress.

"As long as we're able to get them stable again, everything will be fine," Cyborg assured. That was when Raven suddenly gasped out. It was quiet, and weak, but it seemed like she was trying to get their attention, and the glaze over her eyes started to fade slightly.

"Raven? What is it?" Robin asked, looking down at her, trying to put on a clam front.

"Something's wrong," she said as her face twisted up in pain, and her eyes started to close.

"Friend Raven, you must stay awake," Starfire said, grasping her a little tighter in her arms.

"Please," this time it was Beast Boy that spoke, the cloudy look in his eye faded a little, just like Raven's had.

"What is it Gar," Robin called quietly, brushing bangs from his face.

"Hurts," he mumbled, before his eyes started close." Make it stop,"

"Just keep your eyes open, that's all you have to do. You can sleep soon, I promise. Look, we're almost there," Robin tried to assure. What kind of leader was he if he lost two of his team mates without doing anything? He hated feeling so useless. So weak.

"Quick, get them to the med-bay," Cyborg yelled as soon as the car stopped. Everyone flung their doors open, and started running towards what they sued as a hospital.

"Star, I need you to go get the stabilizer from the lab," Cyborg said quickly, taking Raven from her arms.

"But, we did not complete checking for possible side-effects," Starfire put in.

"I don't think we have time to try something else," Cyborg explained, as he and Robin started attaching them to various monitors and IVs.

"Understood," she said, and then quickly flew out of the room and towards the lab.

"Cyborg," Robin called nervously, pointing at the monitor, as Cyborg turned around to look at what Robin was pointing at.

The monitors were starting to beep rapidly. Their brain waves were everywhere, and their hearts were almost going the same level as a heart attack. Their breathing was becoming very sharp and rapid, as they tried to take in air that just wouldn't come. It seemed whatever would go in would be knocked right out of them the second it entered their lungs. Between their breathing and their extreme heart rate, the formula they came up with might not even stand a chance. That was their fear. That they had failed their friends, and after they had promised that they would protect them. If they had gotten them back sooner, maybe this would've been avoided. Being too late wasn't an option, but what if it just didn't work? It seemed to work with the tests they did, but those were more controlled, and if they had to make adjustments, then they could. But now they didn't have time for that. They just had to act. Get them stable, and fast.

As Robin and cyborg continued to work on getting them stable, Raven and Beast Boy were still fighting to stay conscious, but it was a battle they seemed to be losing. Raven and Beast Boy had pleading looks in their eyes. They were scared, and it seemed as if they were sure this was the end. They felt vulnerable, and they just wanted to sleep. To let go. But for some reason, their friends wouldn't let them sleep. They were yelling things at them and at each other, but the two were having difficulty making it out. What was wrong with them? Why couldn't they understand what was going on?

"Beast Boy? Raven? Can you hear me?" Cyborg asked the squirming forms, but only receiving more painful gasps." We need to get them on some oxygen,"

"Already on it," Robin said, running back over with the masks and stating to set them up, handing one to Cyborg to put over Raven.

"There you go, just try to calm down, okay?" Cyborg called to them, trying to keep his voice calm. They didn't even know if Beast Boy and Raven could understand them, let alone listen to commands. Although, they seemed to be fighting going unconscious, like they had asked, but that was when they first collapsed.

"Here is the stabilizer!" Starfire called, running, not flying, in with two vials of the formula.

"Give it to me," Cyborg said," I need you two to hold them down so that I can hit their vain correctly,"

They did as they were told, and first held down Beast Boy's arm. It looked as if he was screaming in protest. They tried to comfort him and tell him that it was okay, but it didn't seem to help at all. The same happened when they injected Raven. They felt guilty, as the two looked like they had been betrayed. But they knew they couldn't focus on that now, they had to get them stable before this caused any permanent damage, if it hadn't already. Once it was given, they seemed to relax a little, but their monitors only gave them a short break before announcing a problem was taking place. Both of their eyes closed shut, and they went unconscious. This concerned the others a little, but they had expected it to happen after the stress their bodies were put under, the problem was that their heart rates still seemed like they might go into cardiac arrest, or as if they were currently having a heart attack.

"It should start working now, but it will only stop any more damage from taking place, we still need to get them stable," Cyborg stated, going to check their vitals before running around the room again.

"Did we not give them the stabilizer?" Starfire questioned.

"We didn't give it to them quick enough, so it only stopped the process from continuing, but it should let us work on fixing the damage," Cyborg answered." I think we were fast enough that not much, if any, long term damage was caused. We just need to get their heat beats back down to a normal pace, I think giving them some nitroglycerine and an anti-coagulant should work for these symptoms,"

"Right," Robin agreed, looking down at them one last time before going to help the others.

Once the medicine had been injected, they started performing some tests to check for any damage that had been done, and to find the causes for them. They knew the main cause was the current condition the two had, but they needed to find out what their condition actually caused. Cyborg didn't suspect it actually caused the heart attack initially, otherwise they would most likely already be dead, or at least have gone into cardiac arrest before arriving at the tower. If they could figure this out, they could try giving them preventatives until they could return them to their normal state. It could also help them stop another episode sooner if it happened again, just by making some changes to their current stabilizer. So, once they both seemed stable, the group took some blood samples, did some chest x-rays, performed an EKG, and then monitored them to check for any side-effects, but right now they seemed to be taking to the medication very well.

"Alright, I have the results back." Cyborg announced, walking back into the room where Starfire and Robin had been watching the sleeping forms.

"And?" Robin asked, standing up from his seat, Starfire doing the same, and the two walked towards Cyborg.

"It looks like stress their bodies were put under played a part in it, and it showed signs of an arrhythmia," Cyborg started, showing them the result papers." This was a tachycardia arrhythmia, which caused the heart rate to increase, and then lead to a full heart attack. Usually, with this problem you have to have a treatment plan in place, and sometimes they go away or can at least be controlled, but other times treatment requires surgery or the patient doesn't respond to it. That was the only lasting effect that I could find, but they'll probably feel a little out of it for a while as their bodies heal,"

"What will we do for their treatment?" Starfire asked, after they took in what Cyborg had said.

"What we gave them earlier seemed to work well with them, so if it happens again, we might still use that. But, I want to put them on some preventives, and then add some similar medication to our own stabilizer. What we put in there worked with stabilizing their brain function, but we need to focus more on the heart. I didn't expect them to get arrhythmia from this, even though we suspected heart attacks or even a form of heart failure. Even though we didn't plan for it, it looks like they'll recover from it," Cyborg explained.

"So, for now, we just give them preventatives and monitor them?" Robin asked.

"That's all we really can do, we're just lucky they didn't end up needing work on their hearts or something," Cyborg added, just as the two toddlers started to stir.

"Beast Boy? Raven?" Starfire called, receiving a few incoherent mumbles from the two in question.

"Are you guys feeling okay? You gave us quite a scare," Cyborg told them as they sat up in bed and looked around.

"Hurts," Beast Boy muttered, rubbing his chest a little, they noticed Raven was doing the same, only she was trying not to be seen.

"I'll give them another dose of painkillers," Robin said, careful not to use the word shot around them. He gave it to them through their IVs, and their bodies started to relax." Better?"

"Thanks," Raven said quietly.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"What do you remember?" Cyborg asked, everyone was quiet as Raven and Beast Boy tried to clear their minds and think about the previous events.

"We went to get pizza, right?" the boy offered, receiving a nod from the group.

"Yeah, you were trying to tell me Beast boy got a job and that some alien form of tofu was trying to take over the world," Raven said, although she wondered if that had been a dream or not.

"That's right, and after that?" Robin encouraged.

"Too many memories, and everything hurt," Beast Boy tried to explain.

"Do you remember what they were?" Starfire wondered.

"Um, missions and hanging out with you guys," Raven answered.

"When we were our normal ages, and then a few with us being de-aged, and then when Slade took us," Beast Boy mumbled, a few of his words attempting to slur. Their eyes were drooping, compliments of the various medications they were on. They looked like they would fall asleep at any second, and Beast Boy looked like he wouldn't mind, but Raven looked as if she was afraid to close her eyes.

"We can talk about this later, you two should rest," Cyborg said, realizing that they weren't going to be able to discuss anything at the moment.

"Okay, but I remembered something," Beast Boy started, as he leaned back against the pillows and got into a more comfortable position.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"We never got any dessert," Beast Boy said and let out a yawn." And I still have to beat you at Mega Monkeys,"

"You can try to do that later, get some sleep, okay?" Cyborg told him, receiving a nod from the kid before he fell asleep.

"You too, Raven," Robin said, looking over at the child who was refusing sleep.

"I don't want to," she stated firmly.

"Why not? Do you not wish to have the sweet dreams?" Starfire told her, walking over and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Can't sleep," she said, shaking head.

"Is something wrong? Are you in any pain?" Cyborg asked, but Raven just shook her head.

"Raven, you can go to sleep now. You're safe, nothing's going to hurt you," Robin tried to reassure the girl, who was becoming more incoherent as time went on. Even though she didn't want to sleep, her body was having difficulty paying attention, until it would shake itself back to its resistant state.

"I'm not afraid," Raven said, although her eyes and body language told a different story.

"We will stay with you and make sure nothing harms you," Starfire told her.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Raven stated, suppressing yawn. She was losing her fight against sleep, and she knew it, but Raven didn't plan to give up just yet. Raven just felt so helpless; so weak. She felt as if everything was starting to fall apart. Her powers weren't working, and she felt like she had no control left. If she had had her powers, maybe this could've fixed itself by going into a healing trance, she could've helped Beast Boy, too. What would she do if her powers never came back? Her friends probably wouldn't allow her to stay on the team, even if she did go back to her normal age. She would never admit it, not even to herself, but she was afraid that everything she once loved would disappear, and her friends would turn their backs on her.

"It's okay to feel a little shaken up after what just happened, Rae, but I promise everything will be fine. We won't let anything bad happen, so you don't have to be afraid." Cyborg said.

"I already told you," Raven started, a yawn slipping past her as she involuntarily sunk into the bed and her eyes started to blink closed." I don't do fear,"

"It looks like she's actually asleep," Robin said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, I believe you are correct. But please, why did she seem so afraid?" Starfire asked." It almost felt as if her actions were familiar,"

"I was thinking the same thing, and I think I have an idea why her powers aren't working," Robin said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it, and sorry for any errors, I just wrote and edited today really quickly, but really wanted to get something up. So, what do you think Robin's idea is? How were the characters in this? I hope I didn't get too caught up with the medical stuff and the situation that the characters started to lack. Overall, did you hate it, did you like it, or was it just meh? Thanks again, and let me know!**

**Special thanks to: Ninjatiger (guest), Turtles18, DwaejiTokki (sorry for the cliffhanger of doom in the last chapter), Guest, Fiction reader 3199, Anna daughter of Percebeth (Yay! Fall loving buddy!), Cedek18, AStudyinEsmeWho (glad you like my spontaneous habits, and thanks for the continued PM conversations), dj25taz (I apologize, I'm a bit addicted to leaving cliffys, aren't I?), Cyr726, The Indigo Raven2002, and RavenSerenditpty (and thanks for reviewing the other chapter too) for the follows/favorites/and reviews, they make me so happy!**

**Ninjatiger (guest): Thanks, I'm glad you think it's awesome, and I hope you're still enjoying it :)**

**Guest: Thanks for the review, glad you like how I write the characters, and if you're still wondering, yes, this is for Teen Titans, not Teen Titans Go**

**Reading Suggestion: This is a Teen Titan high school AU, and I've enjoyed it so far. It's called "The Time We Have Left" by Themadzlove. So far, all of the main characters have been introduced, along with a few others. It's really good, and I hope you guys check it out and leave your thoughts.**

**Question: Are you a night owl or an early bird?**

**My Answer: I'm more of a night owl, as I tend to be more creative at night, plus, I like how quiet it gets. But, if I have to get up early, I can be alert, I just need to get out of my bed first...**

**Alright, thanks again, and don't forget to review, I would really appreciate some input on this chapter! So, until next time,**

**-TheImaginativeFox**


	22. Trouble

**Here it is, the explanation revealed! Sorry for the slight delay, hopefully you like it. Not a whole lot happens, but you will finally get some answers on a few things.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing, but if I did, I would be writing much more than just fanficiton**

* * *

"Really? What is your idea?" Starfire questioned.

"Did you think of a way to reverse it?" Cyborg asked him.

"You were right, we can't reverse it," Robin started in an excited voice. He had finally figured it out!

"Please, how is this a good thing?" Starfire wondered.

"That's just it _we_ can't, but _Raven_ can," Robin began to explain.

"I'm not following you, how can she do that? You already said her powers weren't working," Cyborg pointed out.

"Okay, her powers have only stopped working twice before, right?" Robin started, receiving nods of agreement." And why was that? The first time it happened was when we rented that movie after we took down control freak, and Beast Boy thought the movie was haunted. She wouldn't admit her fear, so it came out the only other way it knew how; her powers."

"Yeah, but if her powers were working, wouldn't it reverse what happened and then come out in a form of fear? Or maybe have a bunch of those things coming after us?" Cyborg asked.

"I thought about that, too, which brings us to the other time this happened. When Trigon came to earth, Raven was turned into a child because he thought it would make her vulnerable." Robin stated." So, with that one, she was put in that position and couldn't return to her other state because of the fear and the thought that she couldn't do anything. I suppose when Jumbo hit them and she tried to protect herself and Beast Boy, she went into a state of fear, and since the situation was somewhat similar to past events, it took control and this was the result."

"So, her powers do not work because they are busy keeping her in this child-like state or because she is afraid?" Starfire asked, looking towards Robin to explain a little more.

"Both. You see, she didn't go into a healing state to reverse it right away, because half of it was her own doing to protect the two of them when her powers mixed with Jumbo's. Then, when she lost her memories, she went into a state of fear, trapping her in that state and not being able to tap into her powers. She probably could have changed back if she had her memories, and then the fear of being alone got Beast Boy stuck as well." Robin answered.

"That actually makes sense, and now that their memories are coming back, she could potentially be able to tap into them again," Cyborg added.

"That's how it was when I found her and brought her back after she became the portal. She had her memories, but they seemed like a dream, and once I convinced her it was real, she just had to overcome the fear and believe in herself again." Robin told them. They hadn't really talked about what had happened when he followed Slade to go save Raven before, and it felt a little odd to share it with them in this somewhat similar situation, and without getting an okay from Raven.

"Now all we must do is convince Raven that she has nothing to fear, and it will all go back to normal, yes?" Starfire questioned.

"It could go either way. When it was with the Control Freak incident, she had to face her fear and overcome it. Then with Trigon, she had to stand up and find a purpose again; find hope." Robin explained.

"So what, we might have to give her a reason to come back?" Cyborg offered.

"Or just show her that there is nothing to be afraid of and that it is okay to admit fear, correct?" Starfire added.

"Yeah, one of the two, or maybe even both. This is different from the last two times, and BB might have to get involved. I'm not sure what influence he has on it," Robin told them.

"So now that we have an idea about what the problem is, how do we fix it?" Cyborg brought up. Finding the answer is different from initiating it, and putting things into action is more difficult than just discussing it.

"I guess we bring it up with them, and we go from there," Robin said, shrugging. He was nervous about it. What if something went wrong? Or what if it didn't work and he was completely wrong? Could trying this have a negative effect on them, and would it even be worth the risk? Well, of course it would, but could they really risk their lives over a theory? And there was no way to test it either, they would just have to go out. No controlled setting, and no experimental runs, just going for it. Even knowing all of this, they nodded in agreement and just thought about when and how to bring it up.

OooOooOooOooO

When Beast Boy and Raven woke up, they were very bored and wanted to get out of there and go play. They felt fine, and they seemed stable, so Cyborg let them go as long as they promised not to do anything too physically demanding. They would've told them right away, but Beast Boy and Raven didn't look like they could concentrate on something like this, so it would be best to let them settle down first, and monitor them to make sure it would be okay to try something when the time came. So for now, the two sat on the couch flipping through television stations, looking for something to watch, as the other three sat in the other room quietly discussing when and how to tell them what the problem was.

"How about this one?" Raven asked.

"Nah, looks boring," Beast Boy responded.

"That's what you said about everything I suggested," Raven said.

"And it was boring, wait, what about that one?" he offered.

"No, it looks stupid," Raven announced.

"That's all you say," Beast Boy pouted." Hey, what's this one?"

He stopped on a screen filled with what looked like little ponies going on an adventure as music played, signifying the opening theme song. Neither of them had seen it before, and didn't remember hearing anything about it. There was nothing else to watch, so why not?

"My Little Pony Friendship is Magic," Raven read the title out loud." I've never seen it before."

"Neither have I, want to watch it?" he asked, as the two of them looked from pony to pony.

"I guess," Raven replied.

And so the two sat mesmerized by the colorful ponies. They started laughing at some of the comments they made to each other in the show. In this episode, Pinkie Pie was holding a birthday party for her pet alligator. After the party, the other ponies started complimenting her on it and said that they should do it again soon. The next day, Pinkie gives invitations to an after-birthday party. Her friends aren't very enthusiastic and come up with excuses as to why they couldn't come. After she comes to terms with the excuses, she becomes sad thinking that she doesn't have friends anymore. In the end, she forgot it was her birthday and her friends throw a party for her and she returns to her cheery self.

"That was actually better than I expected," Raven said as the music started to play again.

"Yeah, let's watch another one," Beast Boy agreed. Seeing that the show was over, the other three decided they should tell them now.

"Actually we need to talk to you about something," Robin piped up.

"Just one more episode?" Beast Boy pleaded.

"Please?" Raven begged. The three looked at each other in surprise. They didn't know what was cuter, the fact that they agreed on a show to watch, or that they picked My Little Pony as a show for entertainment and were enjoying it. It didn't rally seem like Raven, maybe Starfire, but they supposed it was a show for kids, even I these kids in question still had personalities of their older selves.

"It won't take long," Cyborg assured, and so the two agreed, and walked over to the group standing in the center of the room.

"Why do you need to talk to us?" Beast Boy asked.

"It is about your current state, and how we might be able to fix it," Starfire told them.

"You mean I can get my powers back?" Raven asked.

"And I'll get back to my normal age?" Beast Boy added excitedly.

"If it works," Cyborg started, and the two looked at them to continue.

"It seems that Raven can't use her powers because they're already being used for something else," Robin started, receiving curios, confused glances from Beast Boy and Raven." You might not remember, but something similar like this has happened before, I don't know why we didn't look into it sooner. But anyway, Raven was once trapped in a state like this, and she couldn't use her powers until she found a sort of purpose or reason to use them gain. Another time, when she wouldn't admit she was afraid, her powers took over without her knowledge."

Cyborg nodded and continued." We think the cause started when Raven's powers mixed with Jumbo's to protect the two of you. Beast Boy might play a part in the reverse, but when it comes down to it, it's really up to Raven to figure this out."

"We will try our best to help you retrieve your powers, you are not alone," Starfire assured the child.

"It's my fault," Raven whispered, realization hitting her. If she hadn't been so stupid and afraid, this could've been fixed by now.

"It's not your fault, Raven," Beast Boy told her." I don't remember a lot about what things used to be like, but I've had fun, and I don't blame you."

"We also think memories have a role in this, so even if we figured it out earlier, we might not have even been able to do it," Robin explained.

"See? It's not your fault," Beast Boy continued.

"Yeah, but they're still my powers, and I can't control them right now. I was taught to control them, and I can't do that, s it is my fault," Raven said, looking towards the floor. She hated feeling like a failure, the monks of Azarath had always taught her to be in control, she spent her whole life learning how to do that, so why couldn't she do it now? And it had happened before? Raven just wanted things to go back to normal.

"Don't worry, now that we know the problem, we just have to find a trigger to get them to restart. Then you can do your thing, and everything will be just fine," Cyborg added a comforting smile at the end.

"What kind of trigger?" Raven asked curiously.

"We can try to give your powers a different reason to be used," Starfire stated. Raven looked like she had something to stay, but the crime alert went off, and the three older members of the group walked over to the computer to see what the problem was.

"Plasmus," Robin observed." He could be a potential problem, depends on how much damage he's already done and if there are civilians nearby. We should probably go take care of this."

"We can take him, he's not really that much of a threat anyway," Cyborg pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's usually when we have all five members of the team. We can't really corner him, distract him, take him down, and protect the bystanders all at once with only two or three people," Robin explained.

"Yes, we will only have two people, as someone will need to stay here," Starfire added." Would we be able to handle this with only two members?"

"If we hurry before he does too much damage," Cyborg answered.

"We could come," Beast Boy suddenly said.

"I don't think that would be such a great idea right now," Robin said calmly, looking away from the computer to face Beast Boy.

"Why not? He has his powers, and I can still fight," Raven told him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know you can," Robin sighed, was this what it was like for Batman when he first started out as Robin?

"Then why can't we come?" Raven pouted.

"Don't you trust us?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Of course we trust you," Cyborg cut in.

"We just want you to stay safe and make sure that the other villains cannot take you from us again," Starfire explained calmly.

"But, we'll be ready this time," Raven started, before Robin cut her off.

"No, you two aren't coming. This will be a quick mission, and we'll be back soon, promise." Robin told them.

"You will have much more fun here, we can have the snack, and you can finish your television program about the friendship of the ponies," Starfire said, starting to guide them back over to the couch.

"Star, you going to stay here with them?" Cyborg asked, as Robin started to head for the door, closing the alert file.

"Yes, I shall say and watch them, please come back soon, and stay safe," Starfire waved to them.

"Don't worry." Robin stared, then turned his attention to the toddlers who were currently glaring at him," Raven, Beast Boy, behave and listen to Starfire. Don't try to sneak off, okay?"

"Fine," Raven huffed, sitting down on the couch. So, they wanted her to get her powers back, but when the opportunity came along, they wanted them to be "safe" and stay at the tower. How was that being a hero?

"Okay, but we can go next time, right?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Do not worry, you will be joining us on missions very soon," Starfire told them. And with that, Robin and Cyborg left the three of them in the tower as they went off to take down Plasmus.

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you like it, hate it? I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I couldn't think of how else to write it, so hopefully it didn't completely suck. Anyway, do you think they'll be able to take down Plasmus on their own? Or will someone else have to get involved? Let me know your thoughts, I really appreciate hearing them :)**

**Okay, thank you so, so much for 200+ reviews! It made me so happy, the continued support is just so great and I want to thank everyone for the continued views and reviews. Special thanks to Cyr726 for being the 200th review for this story, and for the idea of the two of them watching MLP, which I thought was adorable. I had very little knowledge about the show, so I asked my brother who's a brony for some advice on that, still was a bit confused though. But, if you liked it, thank Cyr72! The episode I used was called "Party of One," and no, I don't own that either. The other ones referenced in here from Teen Titans were "The End Part 1, 2, and 3" and "Fear Itself."**

**Thanks**** to: RavenSerendipity (yes you did, and I appreciate it!) DwaejiTokki, AStudyinEsmeWho (yeah, no medical studying over here, just intensive research, lol) Anna daughter of Percabeth, jovanchin2013 (you were sort of right, too) dj25taz, Guest2 (guest), Cyr726(thanks again) and Guest**

**Guest2 (guest): Thanks for the two reviews, really appreciate it!**

**Guest: You got it right, too! I'm glad that some of you got it :)**

**So, I also put out a one-shot the other day. It's about Robin's first time dealing with the anniversary of his parents' deaths while with the Teen Titans. He tries to convince himself he doesn't need to go back to Gotham, because he doesn't want to see Bruce since they've been fighting. He was already sort of sick and being sleep deprived and sitting in the rain doesn't help. What will happen when Bruce finds him? The endings a bit fluffy, but I hope you check it out if you haven't already and let me know your thoughts on it!**

**Question: Who else has watched Gotham? And what did you think about it?**

**My answer****: I watched it, and really like it so far. Someone PM me, I need someone to fangirl with, and I already have a bunch of theories about it. I'm putting some of my thoughts about the show up on my tumblr, along with all of my other stuff on there. If you want to check out my tumblr, it's the same thing, theimaginativefox.**

**Okay, thanks again, until next time**

**-TheImaginativeFox**


	23. Trials

**Hey, here's the new chapter. I would have had it out earlier, but my birthday was the other day, so I was doing some stuff. Once thing I got that I was really happy about was a Nightwing figure, he's so cute! So anyway, this chapter is more of a build up to the next chapter, but I do like the interactions in this one. It kind of shows how much Beast Boy and Raven value their friendships with each other and the team, or at least that's the goal. Either way, I didn't know how else to write it, and I didn't completely hate this one, so I hope you enjoy it. And also, thanks for the 50+ follows!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Nothing at the moment is mine, but one day I will take over and have ownership!**

**Robin: Of course, tell yourself whatever you need to hear**

**Me: I could own it, or at least work for them, maybe even on a run of Teen Titans, that would be fun**

**Robin: If that happened, I have this odd feeling you would have everyone give me hugs all the time**

**Me: That's only because you need them**

**Robin: This is why you can't own us, your silly fangirl ideas would get in the way**

**Me: Whatever, read the chapter, and ignore Robin, he doesn't know what he's saying, and he really does need hugs *reaches over and hugs Robin***

* * *

Cyborg and Robin weren't having much luck. By the time they got there, Plasmus had smashed trucks together and they had caught fire, causing the civilians to panic. People were now trapped in a burning building and the fire was still spreading. Even though someone had called a fire department, it was difficult to get close because of Plasmus. Normally, the five heroes would jump in and it could be handled. But now with just two of them, they didn't have as much help or abilities that could help. It would really help if they had Raven's powers to get people out, and Starfire could also fly and help take down Plasmus. Beast Boy could really be useful to help put out the fire and hold back civilians. Also, with only two, it was close to impossible to do all of that, and without anyone to distract Plasmus, their hands were full.

"Cyborg," Robin called, he was already feeling the exhaustion threaten to take over him.

"What?" Cyborg replied, worry in his tone.

"We need to call Star, too much happened, and the two of us can't take care of it," Robin said, remembering how difficult it was to take down Cinderblock when Cyborg had left and they only had four people.

"I was thinking the same thing, but what about BB and Rae?" he asked.

"We can't really leave them at the tower, and I doubt they would stay," Robin thought, as he continued to try to keep Plasmus back with the help of Cyborg." We need to call her, otherwise we could risk this getting even worse, even if it means the two of them come."

"You're right, and they'll probably understand the situation," Cyborg agreed, knowing the two had most of their older personalities back. But then again, that might be a bad thing, as they would want to help more. It was just something they would have to risk, they supposed.

ooOoo

When Starfire got the call, she had already suspected that her help might be needed, and was prepared to come. She tried to convince Raven and Beast Boy to stay at the tower, but as they had guessed, the two had refused. It was best to keep them in their sight though, as it would be bad if someone else managed to break into the tower. So, the three headed off, and Raven and Beast Boy had promised to stay out of sight and to not interfere unless it was completely necessary.

"Stay here, and we will come to retrieve you shortly," Starfire told them with slight warning.

"We'll be good," Beast Boy assured.

"But we can help if you need us, right?" Raven questioned.

"Yes, if it becomes necessary," Starfire replied, and then she left them in the crowd of other bystanders who were trying to figure out what was going on. They figured it would be best to put them in the crowd close to the police officers, just in case someone tried something. It could also help to keep them safe and out of the way.

Beast Boy and Raven watched in silence as they listened as more sirens approached and listened to the cries for help. They wanted so desperately to help, but knew they would only get in the way. So they watched, because that was they really could do. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all doing their part to help; trying to protect the civilians and take down Plasmus. It looked like more of a challenge than they had suspected, but then again, the Teen Titans were down two members, and Plasmus had already caused so much unexpected damage.

Starfire had flown high up into the sky to get a better view of what was wrong. By now, the street had been blocked by the two trucks that Plasmus had crashed, and the fire had spread onto several buildings. Firemen were trying to get them out, but it proved difficult as Plasmus was against this. He was looking for more things to consume, and was starting to get angry. The goo was everywhere, and Robin and Cyborg already looked tired and as if they had taken a few good falls and hits of their own.

Now, the three of them were trying to just focus on taking down Plasmus, since he kept causing bigger problems. Almost all of the citizens were safe, and so they were trying to distract him and lead him away from the forming crowd. Their distraction wasn't working very well, and their attempts to take him down weren't very useful and wouldn't slow him down long enough. Point was, things were getting bad, and Raven and Beast Boy knew they needed to jump in, all they needed was a plan.

"Come on, maybe if we go around we can try to surround him and block some exits," Beast Boy suggested.

"But I can't use my powers," Raven reminded him.

"I know, but we can still block his path. It looks like they're trying to lead him that way, so if we go over there, we can block the rest of it off and then they can stop him," Beast Boy pointed to a gap in the crowd where they could leave.

"Okay, but I don't know if it will work." Raven stated, but followed Beast Boy anyway. They went through an alley to try to walk around to where they would start to barricade Plasmus. But, it looked like they took too many turns and were now lost themselves.

"I think this might have been the wrong way," Beast Boy said, trying to think of which way to go next.

"No kidding," Raven huffed." This is what I get for listening to you."

"Hey, it was a good idea," he pouted.

"Did you even know how to get over there without Plasmus seeing us?" she wondered.

"Um, no? Well, not exactly, I knew we couldn't be seen, and he wouldn't see us if we went this way, so I figured we would be able to go around somehow," he explained nervously.

"We wouldn't have been able to block him anyway, not without powers or any materials." Raven decided." We should figure out how to get back."

"Which way would that be?" he asked.

"I don't know, I was following you!" she yelled, clearly aggravated." Why don't you use your animal instincts and find a way back?"

"This isn't my fault, and I can't really control it that well because you still haven't changed us back yet!" he countered. Raven took a step back, then turned on her heel and started to walk away from him.

"Wait! I didn't mean it, Raven, please!" Beast Boy called, feeling guilty for what he said.

"No, it doesn't matter, you're right, I should just go." She said quietly, tears threatening to come. She couldn't turn things back to normal, and now her friends were in danger because they couldn't do anything. And it was all. Her. Fault!

"Raven, please don't go!" Beast Boy tried to run after her." Don't leave me alone, please. I'm sorry, please come back."

Raven stopped, leaning against a brick wall, head in her hands, and Beast Boy cautiously walked up to her, as she started to talk into her lap," It doesn't matter, I'm only making things worse. If I had just took my own advice and never joined the team, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Raven," Beast Boy breathed out, he didn't know she had felt that way.

"I doubt that," came a voice, and a swish of wind, signifying someone landing next to them. The pair looked up and saw Red X stand up from a crouch." I see you're still toddlers,"

"What do you want?" Raven questioned, she didn't want to be around anyone.

"I saw you two, and you looked lost. Are you supposed to be helping your team or something?" Red X walked closer to them.

"We can't do anything," she said.

"My powers have a bunch of limitations," Beast Boy explained.

"And I can't even use mine," she admitted.

"Why not?" he asked. Red X wanted to gain their trust, sure, he might be a thief, but he didn't want them to get lost and have to save them again.

"I don't want to tell you; it's none of your business." Raven spit out.

"Raven," Beast Boy whined. He knew Red X could probably help them get back to the others, he had been the one to help save them after all.

"It's fine, but we should probably get you guys back," Red X stated.

"We wanted to help," Beast Boy explained.

"Then help," Red X shrugged." You still remember your experience, right?"

"Yeah, we do. Wait that gives me an idea. Raven!" Beast Boy yelled excitedly, causing Raven to look up at him with a questioning look.

"What?" she asked.

"Remember how Robin said your powers might come back if you found another reason for them to be used?" He started.

"Yeah, so?" she wanted to see where this was going.

"Maybe if you tried to help them, they would come back, and we would go back to normal!" he finished, a little proud of the idea. Well, technically Robin had brought it up earlier, but he thought of using it now.

"And if they don't? Then what, we get crushed by Plasmus?" Raven pointed out.

"It's just like they said, you think you can't do it because you're a little kid, if you face your fear and find hope again-," Raven was starting to get angry and cut him off.

"I'm not afraid of anything," she glared.

"Well, we could still try it," Beast Boy offered." If you just try and think you can do it, it could work."

"But it won't, it's useless, we can't do anything about it right now, we'll just have to find another way," she decided.

"But, they said it would work," Beast Boy reminded her.

"They said it _might_ work, did you hear what else they said?" Raven had been listening to some of their conversation when they thought she had been asleep. Raven heard that if she tried to use her powers, it could restart what happened before, because too much energy built up in a short amount of time without a release again. Raven also knew that if they didn't get back to the tower, the stabilizers might not eve work, and they could end up in a coma or actually die this time. She didn't know if she could take that risk, especially if it affected Beast Boy and not just herself.

"That something like this happened before?" he offered. Red X was a bit shocked, this had happened before?

"Not that, but that if it didn't work, then they didn't know what would happen, and there was a possibility that too much energy could build up like before, and they didn't know if they could stabilize it this time," Raven said.

"You mean that we could-," Beast Boy didn't want to finish, but Raven nodded, and he gulped.

"I know if we don't do anything, we have the same risk, but I might be risking your life too, and not just mine." Raven said. So that's why she had been so nervous, now it made sense why she didn't want to try.

"I'm a little lost," Red X said. The two looked at each other, like they were uncertain." Tell you what, you explain a bit about what's going on, and I'll try to help out your friends and get you back,"

They looked at each other again, and let out a sigh when they realized they didn't really have a choice. Raven turned to him and spoke," Fine, but we're not giving you all the details, just a little about our situation and how it affects our powers and some of the risks involved,"

Wow, they might look like three year olds, but Raven was back to her normal self, and so was Beast Boy. Beast Boy added," Deal?"

"Deal," Red X nodded, shaking the offered hand. And he started to lead them out of the maze of alleys and back to the street where their friends were. So, Rave and Beast Boy took turns explaining how they ended up like this, and then how they had tried to reverse it before.

"When you try to speed up the process, it can actually have a negative effect?" Red X tried." And then slowing it down is also dangerous?"

"Yeah, either too much energy can build up, or not enough so our bodies will stop because they aren't progressing like they should, almost like we aren't aging." Beast Boy added.

"So, we were trying to get everything to come back naturally, but that didn't end too well either. But we figured if we can try to get my powers to release us by giving them another use, we could go back to normal." Raven stated.

"So your powers are what's keeping you two in this state, and you can't control it?" he tried to understand.

"Basically," Raven agreed.

"But it's not her fault, it happened when she tried to protect us from the tunnel caving in. Mumbo had turned us into kids, but then it never wore off, because Raven's powers sort of took over. But they did end up saving us," Beast Boy said, and Red X nodded, still a bit confused, but deciding it was best to just go with it.

"Okay, so either way there's risk," Red X offered, receiving two quick nods." I think you should try it,"

"But whatever I do could affect Beast Boy, too." She explained, stopping once they reached the opening and could see their friends again, who looked like they could really use some help.

"So can whatever you don't do," Red X countered.

"I never thought about it like that," Raven admitted.

"Raven, try it, I trust you," Beast Boy told her, even though he was a little nervous about what could happen if it didn't work.

"I keep my promises," Red X started, drawing their attention." I'll help your friends, and I think you should do the same, but then again, what do I know? I'm going to go make a distraction, do whatever you two want,"

"Beast Boy," Raven whispered, after Red X had left.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm going to try to fix this, but I'll need your help," she started.

"Let's do this then," he smiled, as Raven started to explain her plan. It wasn't just trying to stop Plasmus anymore, they were going to try to change back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it and all of the continued support! So, what did you think? Will it work, or will something go terribly wrong? What do you think of Red X helping them out? Will he switch sides or continue in his street thief ways? I can't believe this story is only going to have two more chapters left. What do you want to happen? And don't you agree that they all need hugs?**

**Thanks**** to: KaytieGrl, RavenSerendipity, DwaejiTokki, NerdLord2nd, krostovikraven1(special thanks for reviewing on almost every chapter so far!), jovanchin2013, Cyry726, Arandomperson(guest), needa-good-story(guest), LostRaven(guest), AStudyinEsmeWho, and dj25taz for the follows/favorites/and reviews!**

**Arandomperson (guest): Thank you so much for saying that, and I hope if I did own them/work on them one day I could do them justice. The end is coming soon, and I hope you continue to like what you see :)**

**needa-good-story (guest): Thanks for the review, and don't worry, it will be finished!**

**LostRaven (guest): Here's the new chapter, and just so you know, your pleases actually did get me to start writing this sooner :)**

**No reading suggestion, as I haven't been reading anything new, but I am working on a new story and some one-shots for Young justice, if any of you're interested. If you ahve questions about those, you can PM me, and they will be up soon. What else have you been reading on here? It doesn't even have to be Teen Titans, it can be anything!**

**That's**** all, don't forget to leave a review/follow/and favorite! Until next time**

**-TheImaginativeFox **


	24. Teen Titans

**New chapter! Okay, so I actually sort of don't hate this one, maybe even kind of like it. I'm not too sure about the ending and the fight scene, so I would really appreciate hearing your opinion about the chapter. I don't hate it, and it could probably be better, but it's all I could really come up with. So, yeah, enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I have so many ideas that would be put into action if I did... Batfamily cartoon... Birds of Prey... Nightwing... and so much more... if only they'd give me a chance... one day... one day...**

* * *

Raven finished explaining her idea, and Beast Boy nodded in understanding before he ran off. Raven took a deep breath and looked around. Her friends could really use some help right now, since they were barely standing upright as they tried to hold off Plasmus. And as time went on, he only became stronger. Raven knew that this was more than just taking down Plasmus; she was risking not only her life, but Beast Boy's as well, and potentially everyone around her. And if it didn't work, well, then she didn't know what would happen, but she didn't want to find out.

Red X was trying to help the team of heroes, and it worked at the beginning, but when Plasmus caused an explosion to go off, making the four of them fall unconscious. Beast Boy had been in the air, and Raven had been too far off to be hit by the blast. Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Red X had been trying to prevent the explosion from happening when Plasmus managed to smash the truck of chemicals against the flaming buildings, thus causing the explosion.

"No!" Raven cried out, starting to shake Robin to no avail. No one was supposed to get hurt, that was the whole reason she was even doing this. She needed them, she couldn't do this by herself. What if something happened to them and it went wrong? She was starting to get +really nervous, when Beast Boy walked up to her.

"Raven! Are you okay?" he asked, she could sense the nervousness in his voice as he took in the sight of their unconscious friends.

"I-I'm fine, I just don't know if we can do it, I mean, what if something goes wrong?" Raven questioned, more to herself to Beast Boy.

"Nothing's going to happen to you," Beast Boy assured.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's everyone around me. My powers are dangerous, they could cause an even worse explosion and it could take everyone down if I lose control," Raven explained." That is if I can even use them,"

"You want things to go back to normal, don't you?" Beast Boy prodded, he knew Raven was afraid and would rather avoid it if she could, he would do the same in her position, but that wasn't exactly a choice with the rest of their team in the current state they were in. So, he decided trying to give her a pep talk was his best bet.

"Of course I do," Raven stated.

"Then do it; I know you can," Beast Boy said." I remember seeing you do it before,"

"You're right, I just have to stay calm, it's just like any other time I used them," Raven agreed. If she thought about it as just another mission, maybe it could relieve some of the pressure, just remembered the caution." Do you remember what to do?"

"Yeah, just follow your lead, and keep him distracted or a bit," Beast Boy recited his job that Raven had given him.

"Right," Raven approved.

"Ready?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"It's no big deal, I've done it before, so how hard can it be?" she answered confidently, only she couldn't exactly remember how to tap into her powers, which would probably be important. He gave her an encouraging smile before turning into a pterodactyl and flying into the sky, gaining Plasmus's attention once more as Raven prepared to do her mantra.

Raven wasn't sure how this would work, but she was confident. She knew she had to protect her friends, no, she had to protect her family. She had to protect her city. And she had to save herself. Raven might feel like a little kid, but she knew it wasn't true. She had the power she needed, she just had to find it and expose it. It was okay to be afraid, she just had to work through it. Raven needed to take this challenge she was given and embrace it!

"No one messes with my friends," she started, already feeling something rise in her." Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!"

Raven focused on trying to blast through the center of Plasmus, for some reason she remembered that was the weak spot. Her eyes were glowing white, and white robes appeared on her. Plasmus was down, back into his human form and unconscious, but Raven wasn't finished yet. She recited her mantra once more, this time with more emphasis, and focusing more on regaining control. She could handle this, it was just like meditating.

Robin and the others slowly came back to consciousness, eyes open in shock to see Raven and Beast Boy floating in the air, being held there as Raven chanted her mantra." Guys, I think she's doing it, and it's working!"

"Did you ever really doubt them," Cyborg responded, looking towards the two.

"This is most glorious!" Starfire smiled brightly, as the glow around the two grew stronger.

"Whoa, you don't see that every day," Red X mumbled as he gazed up at them.

Then, another blast of energy went off, only this time from two different people. One from Raven, and then another from Beast Boy. The two could feel their bodies changing, and could feel the bones extend. It was painful; just like before, but they assumed it was a good sign. The two were still suspended in the air as their uniforms returned to them, the same ones they had worn the day of the incident.

A gasp passed from each of their lips, as they were carefully placed back down on the ground. They were lying unconscious in the ripped uniforms as Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire ran towards the two who were currently lying next to each other on the ground unconscious.

"She did it," Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"They are back to normal, correct?" Starfire questioned, resisting the urge to pull the two into a tight hug.

"Their vitals are good, and they look normal, Cyborg said. Red X was off in the distance, just watching their reunion. Even if he was a thief, it felt good to be able to help them. Besides, it wouldn't be any fun fighting them with two missing members.

"Let's get them back to the tower," Robin said quietly, noticing the crowd that was starting to form. He turned around, to see Red X give him a solute before running off. Robin wanted to thank him, but he didn't have time to run after him. But maybe, just maybe, Red X wasn't as bad as he thought he was, or for a thief at least.

"Good idea," Cyborg agreed, picking up Beast Boy, and Starfire took Raven. With that, the five teens started to head back home.

ooOoo

"I think they're waking up," a voice commented.

"Give them some space," another voice said.

"Can you hear us, friends Raven and Beast Boy?" a different voice asked.

Slowly, Raven and Beast Boy opened their eyes, only to squint them closed at the bright light above them. Soon, their senses adjusted and they looked around. The two were currently in the med bay, and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were standing round them anxiously. Had something happened?

"You guys with us?" Cyborg asked after a few more moments of confused silence.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Beast Boy said uncertainly.

"What happened?" Raven questioned.

"You did it, Raven, you fixed it," Robin reminded her. Raven nodded slowly; it was all a blur, but she did remember some kind of battle.

"Yeah, you and BB were in your healing trance and everything," Cyborg explained.

"You two had us very much of the worried," Starfire added.

"Sorry, Star, but I'm still a bit fuzzy, mind filling us in a bit?" Beast Boy asked.

"This is starting to get really repetitive," Cyborg mumbled, silently counting the times they had had to catch them up on what happened since this whole thing started.

"What?" Raven questioned, confused as the three of them started smiling and her and Beast Boy felt like they were left out on some kind of joke.

"Let's just say it's been a long past few weeks," Robin said.

"Long how?" Beast Boy prodded.

"Do you still have memories of what happened, or just missing details?" Cyborg asked, hoping that the pair had not lost their memories for another time.

"I know we were toddlers for some reason, and Slade kidnapped us, and then I remember some sort of battle," Raven explained.

"Yeah, same here, but I don't know what actually _happened_," Beast Boy added.

So Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire started to explain the main points of how they were turned into toddlers by Mumbo Jumbo and it didn't wear off because of Raven's powers trying to protect them. They then mentioned how they were taken by Slade and brain washed, and Red X ended up stepping in to help them. Then they explained the medical issues that came about from too much energy being built up since they weren't again, and if the process slowed, their bodies would just shut down.

"So then when you found another purpose for your powers and worked through your fears, it aloud you to tap into them and you were able to switch back while also taking down Plasmus," Cyborg finished.

"From what I remember," Beast Boy started in a defensive voice," I helped, too."

"Yes, your powers also played a part in the switch," Robin sated.

"We found that your emotions from the situation were also playing a part in Raven's fears, causing them to be amplified with whatever other emotions were going on, which we think could've caused the more serious reactions your bodies had," Cyborg explained." Probably the mix of both of you was too much for Raven to handle, and as Beast Boy wasn't practiced in control like Raven was from that age, it caused it to go into a protective mode, trapping you in that state."

"That explains it better, since I had pretty decent control at that age, from what I can remember." Raven stated.

"So, can we get out of here? I'm starving!" Beast Boy pleaded. He really didn't want to lie around anymore, or at least not in the med bay, maybe on the couch playing video games and eating pizza.

"Everything checks out okay, all of the medical problems seem to be cleared up, too, probably Raven's healing trance," Cyborg said. "But-"

"But what?" Beast Boy questioned. He felt as if he hadn't been in his own room in weeks, which he hadn't, and he was also starting to get sick of being attached to monitors.

"But," Cyborg started again, giving the two tired teens glaring at him from their beds look of warning," I want to monitor you two for the rest of the night to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Raven let out a sigh and let the glare leave her face," Fine, we'll stay here, but we can leave in the morning?"

"Yeah, as long as everything stays stable." Cyborg told her.

"Are you two still hungry? I could make a Tameranian soup that helps speed up recovery from illness," Starfire started to list off.

"Or we could get you some alphabet soup, we could make some without meat in it, too," Robin offered, knowing the two probably couldn't handle trying to eat the food Starfire would prepare for them.

"I just want to go to sleep," Raven said, leaning back against the pillows.

"Yeah, me too," Beast Boy yawned.

"Okay, get some sleep, and if anything feels weird, just let us know," Cyborg agreed, then he and the others left after saying their goodnights, and the two were left in the dark as they started to doze.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called quietly.

"Hmm?" came his response.

"Thanks for helping me earlier," Raven said, remembering how relieved she felt when she didn't have to do it alone, when she didn't have to be on her own." It was nice to not have to do it alone."

"Anytime, Raven, but you didn't even need it, you could've handled it if you had to," Beast boy shrugged." Besides, half of it was my fault we were even in this mess,"

"I still appreciate it, and who would've guessed that your emotions would've effected my powers to stop instead of blow up," Raven lightly teased, as she recalled the aggravation Beast boy could cause her, making it harder to keep her powers under control. Although, he wasn't always aggravating, he was actually a good friend. Always trying to make everyone laugh, even if his jokes weren't that funny. She was glad to be surrounded by great friends like these, and it was hard to not become good friends with someone after what they went through together. Beast Boy had really helped her get through this, whether or not she admitted just how much.

"I'll try harder next time," he grinned. He had become closer with Raven these past few weeks. As time went on, they had started to become better friends, but it was experiences like this that he realized how much his friendships meant to him. It was hard to go through this, but having someone like Raven to help him through it was something he would never forget.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," Raven started, she really didn't like not being in control of her powers.

"Same here, and thanks for getting us back, I really didn't want to go through all of through growth spurts again," Beast Boy said, shaking his head at the memories.

"You had growth spurts?" she questioned in mocking shock.

"He, I grow," he replied.

"Of course you did, night Beast Boy." Raven replied.

"Night, Raven," Beast Boy responded.

The two lay in silence, trying to fall asleep. They were both tired, but they were thinking about what could've happened if they had been too late, and what they would've missed out on. It wasn't something they liked to think about often, but when serious things like this did happen, it was hard not to wonder. So, the two started thinking about when the team first started and they were all strangers. They remembered how they head become close with each of them, and how after things like this, their friendships only continued to grow. It wasn't long before the two were asleep with memories of how they had bonded with each of their friends in their heads.

* * *

**How was it? I really hope that the ending of this chapter wasn't too cheesy or anything. I wanted to show how they became more attached to the friendships they have in this chapter, which will also be showed in more detail in the last one. Can you believe this thing will be done soon? Probably by this time next week I'll be typing my goodbye for this story. Speaking of, this is your last chance to get ideas for this story put in, so let me hear them, crazy and all! Anyway, what did you like about the chapter? What did you hate? Everything? Nothing? Let me know, thanks!**

**Thanks to: KaytieGrl, DwaejiTokki, Blazingnyancat, LostRaven (guest), needa-good-story (guest), arandomperson (guest), Bluedog197 (guest), dj25taz (thanks again, your review made me very happy!), Kaarlinaa, Cyr726 (I really like that people are enjoying my take on Red X, since I really like writing him), AStudyinEsmeWho (oh, and thanks for checking out my new story!), RavenSerendipity (really hope it meets that expectation), and limitnessimagination for the follows, favorites, and reviews, thank you so much!**

**LostRaven (guest): I'm glad you like the length, funny story, someone I know found my stuff and wanted to read this story, but dubbed it too long to catch up on, and I'm just sitting there thinking about how much longer I should of made the earlier and some current chapters, lol. But length aside, I'm glad you liked it, and thank you so much for the review :)**

****needa-good-story (guest): Thanks for the review!****

****arandomperson (guest): Yes, that is a good thing, thanks for the review, I really appreciate it :)****

****Bluedog197 (guest): Thank you for the happy birthday, even if it was a few days late :) I'm glad you like it, and now knowing the ******explanation. It's okay that you can't review often, but it's nice to know you're reading and enjoying it, so thanks, and I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**I need some reading suggestions for Teen Titans, I'm reading almost nothing for it right now, but I've also been busy working on a few projects. If you want to check some of those out, I did put up a few things recently, and plan to do a few more this week.**

**Question: What to ask, what to ask... I'm so tired, I have no clue. Anything you want to see? Or any questions for me? Um, anyone watch Flash? How about amvs? Anyone see any good ones lately? It can be for anything, even if it's not for Teen Titans or DC. Does anyone even read these questions? ****  
**

**Answer: Yeah, I should go to bed before my incoherent thoughts ruin this even more. I'm going to answer all of those questions, let's see what I come up with. I want to see your thoughts on this and your suggestions. No questions for myself at the moment. I watched Flash, someone should talk about it with me, I'm still having trouble getting over the suit. I just watched this one for Black Butler Book of Circus, and it was so good. The song they used was Dollhouse, and it fit so perfectly. I read them after I write them, does that count?  
**

**So yeah, thanks again, until next time**

**-TheImaginativeFox**

**(Reviews make me happy, and I like being happy)**


	25. The End

**Here it is, the last chapter for this story. I just want to say thanks again to everyone who stuck with this story, also sorry for the slow update I had with this story compared to what I usually do. Hopefully you like the ending, I can't wait to see what you guys think :)**

**Disclaimer****: If you hadn't figured it out by now, I don't own anything, and if you still aren't convinced, PM me and I'll cry about my lack of ownership to you**

* * *

That morning, Raven and Beast Boy woke up feeling much better. They felt fully rested, and they remembered more about what had happened the past few weeks, although they still didn't know exactly all of the details. Cyborg had said they might never be able to know how they felt or exactly what they did and why, because of why they were in that state in the first place. The good news was that they didn't feel like they had a memory gap anymore, plus they could recall a few details about some experiences they had, and that was better than nothing.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin had all come in that morning. Cyborg had given them the all clear, but to just take it easy for the next few days. Robin looked over at Starfire and Cyborg, and they came up with excuses to leave. Starfire had to go take care of Silky, who had been asking for her attention, and Cyborg went to go make breakfast.

Raven and Beast Boy looked expectantly at Robin to start talking to them. They felt like they had grown closer to their somewhat distant leader. They felt as if they had a stronger connection with him, like they somehow knew more about who he was even though he hadn't shared about his past. It was his actions that spoke for him that made them feel this way. He was able to calm them down in a more understanding way than Starfire and Cyborg had. Not to say that they weren't helpful, because they were, just differently. But that is to be expected, as all people go through different things that influence them differently. Despite that, they all somehow ended up together, forming the Teen Titans.

Robin shifted his weight from foot to foot and bit his lip as he decided on what to say, then he took a deep breath and started," I just wanted to make sure you guys are okay, you know, after everything?"

Robin actually looked nervous, or maybe that wasn't the word, hesitant? Yes, Robin looked hesitant. They weren't used to seeing that from the Boy Wonder who always seemed so sure of himself. They thought they had learned more about the bird and had come closer to him, but maybe that wasn't exactly true, or at least in the way they thought.

Raven knew some about his past, but in very little detail, almost like how she knew about the past few weeks. She didn't know all of his intentions, but she did know his life hadn't been the easiest before he became Robin, and she knew it had also been hard for him after he and Batman had their argument, which she hadn't asked him about since she took the hint that it was private. The others all knew that Robin would always be a little distant, but would always be a true friend. If one day he decided to talk about it, or if he just needed to be around them, they would be there, like he always was for them.

The two stopped thinking about their leader's slightly unusual behavior long enough to realize that he was waiting for an answer. Raven spoke up," Why do you ask? Cyborg said everything was-"

"No, I don't mean physically, I mean are you guys _okay_?" Robin said with more emphasis to make them realize he was asking about their emotional health, and they knew exactly what he was referring to.

The two of them remembered first waking up and being confused about where they were. That memory had stuck with them, because it was something they had experienced before. They had each lost something dear to them, and as time went on, they realized that those people wouldn't be around. Beast Boy realized that his parents had died, and Raven realized that the only reason she would be on earth was if Azarath was in danger. They realized their homes and families were gone, and that they were now in the hands of strangers.

They had had nightmares, and when the memories returned of how they had lost what was so dear to them, it was like living it all over again. They remembered getting their memories back, and how it felt like reliving it. The two couldn't decide if it was like living in a dream of ignorant bliss, and then waking up to the cold reality that the place where they had grown up was gone and would never be the same, or if it was like a nightmare of a memory that wouldn't leave them alone and they would wake up to the relief that that had happened years ago, and it was over. Either way, they didn't really have a preference. Both were horrible in their own ways, and the memories that they had tried to live through or push away were fresh in their minds, unwilling to be forgotten anytime soon.

Even though Raven and Beast Boy never spoke about this out loud, Robin could pick up on it. All of the team could in some way, but Robin understood differently than Starfire and Cyborg did. It was different, and not necessarily better or worse one way or the other, just different. Robin could understand their feelings of loss a little better than Cyborg and Starfire, and because of that, Raven and Beast Boy felt better connected with him than they had before. And that was probably why he was asking them this now. After all, Robin could tell by the looks on their faces that they weren't just tired, but that they were remembering the loss.

"It's just weird, you know? I thought I got over that stuff, but I guess not," Beast Boy shrugged, attempting to laugh it off.

"How do you even get over something like that?" Raven asked quietly. It wasn't in a judgmental way though, she asked it as if she was curios to find an answer herself.

"You don't," Robin put in." Not really, anyways. You can't really forget it, and I wouldn't want to, but you can learn how to live with it instead of trying of ignore the past,"

"Says the guy who hasn't told us anything about his past," Beast Boy quipped. He didn't want to get into everything that had happened to him before he joined the Teen Titans; no matter how connected he was with the others right now.

"I'm not saying you have to tell me what happened, I'm just saying it's worse to ignore it, because eventually it will come back to you and you won't know how to deal with it," Robin explained, getting a little defensive. When he first lost his parents, he didn't know how to deal with it and so he tried to ignore it. That was when the nightmares started, and it only made things worse.

"I was just fine before this happened," Raven stated. She had come to terms with the fact that Azarath was gone, along with her people, and she had accepted who she was. And even though she wasn't always happy with that reality, that's what it was, and there was no way to change it. She liked to focus on the present, the past was in the past and all of that, and who liked to focus on that stuff?

"I was fine, too," Beast Boy agreed. He had also accepted that his parents were gone, and he had turned into some genetic mystery. He accepted that had been used and abused before the Doom Patrol took him in. He accepted everything, and so what if he liked to forget about the bad stuff? It worked for him, and you can accept things and choose to try not to remember some of it.

"I know, I was, too," Robin started with a sigh. He had tried to live with everything just like he normally would, but it was hard. Even though he had accepted it, he couldn't go back to how things were before, and eventually he realized that he never could, but that didn't necessarily have to be the worst thing ever." But I know when you have the memories hit you that strong, it seems better to try to ignore them and push it away while trying to tell yourself you shouldn't be upset about it because you already accepted it a long time ago."

"It's not like I've never had nightmares or had some memories brought up before," Beast Boy responded.

"I'm pretty sure that happens to everyone, we deal with it the same way," Raven agreed.

Raven was also thinking about what else she would have to focus on in the days to come. Sure, reliving all of that was probably what she would have to focus on taking care of the most, but she would also have to get back into keeping her emotions in check. Having to keep herself calm from the painful memories of her past were taking a toll on her emotions, in turn impacting her powers. So far, things were going fine, but she felt herself having to watch her emotions more than she normally would, because over the past few weeks, she became more comfortable with showing more than one emotion at once.

When she was first put into a toddler state, Raven was able to keep them under control, even though she technically didn't have her powers to think of. As time went on, she felt more panic come over her, along with Beast Boy's and various other emotions with nothing bad happening. This caused her mind to go into a safety that she could handle more than one or two. Even after defeating Trigon and gaining a little more control over her emotions, they still effected her powers and she couldn't risk allowing them to take control. She was going to have to try to get back into that habit, and maybe start some extra meditation to help. Doing this would only prove more difficult if she couldn't learn to handle the fresh feelings that were threatening to overcome her from being forced to relive those memories from her past all over again in her mind.

"The feeling of remembering it is probably a little different than what you were used to, right? When I was working in Gotham, I was exposed to this stuff called fear gas more than once. It was like you had to go back to those experiences, or you would be reminded of it because of how the gas twisted with the memory and make it even worse. After it wore off, you had to step back and would have to fix yourself up all over again." Robin told them, remembering the countless times when the gas would wear off and everything would hit him. Knowing that feeling and watching Beast Boy and Raven go through a similar experience only showed him more that they weren't okay." So don't tell me you're fine with reliving stuff like that, because I know you're not,"

"I didn't know that," Beast Boy admitted. Sure, they had known about fear gas and some of the other things in Gotham, but it was different listening to Robin actually talk about it. And the look on his face showed you how real all of it had seemed to him, and Beast Boy realized that he knew more about what they had to deal with than he had originally thought.

"You just couldn't ignore it, you had to work through it again so that you could live with it, you know? And I didn't have to do it on my own, so I want you guys to know that you're not alone either." Robin said, shaking off the memories of Bruce calming him down after realizing that he was back home in his bed, and not watching his parents fall over and over again, listening to them blaming him for the fall as he shouted his apologies to the figures that weren't really there.

"What did you really expect us to do?" Raven asked him." Did you want us to just start telling you all about everything we had to remember as a seemingly new experience? Did you really expect us to start crying or something as you tried to comfort us and tell us it would all be okay?"

"No," Robin knew that wasn't going to happen," I just wanted you to know if you wanted to talk about it, or if you just wanted to do something to get your minds off of it, we're all here for you,"

"Isn't taking our minds off of it the same thing as trying to ignore it on our own?" Raven questioned. Taking your mind off something was sort of like trying to forget it, or ignoring it. Beast Boy was giving Robin a curious look, as he wasn't seeing the difference either.

"Not really," Robin shrugged, remembering when he hadn't known the difference either, and depending on how you go about it, there is no difference." Ignoring it is trying to go back to how things were before it all happened and pretending that nothing changed. Taking your mind off of it can give you a break or some relief from what happened so that you can live with again."

"I guess that makes sense, and I think everyone could use a little break after everything that happened these past few weeks," Beast Boy said, letting a smile pass his lips. They talked for a little bit longer, not really about what happened to them, but just some ways that each of them had learned to deal with things from the past. Not really about the experiences that they would rather not remember, but from experiences they all shared as a team. Robin looked like he was going to add something when they heard Starfire telling them that Cyborg had finished making breakfast.

"Okay, we're coming," Robin replied." I think Cyborg made waffles,"

"Cool, I feel like I haven't had waffles in forever," Beast Boy said, heading for the door." And thanks for talking to us,"

"Yeah, it's nice to have a reminder that you're not alone," Raven agreed, as she allowed a small smile to cross her lips.

"No problem, the offer is always there," Robin said, implying that it wasn't just for this situation. And so with that, the three of them made their way towards the main room to eat breakfast.

The three of them entered the room, and they were welcomed with the familiar smell of fresh waffles. Upon entering the room, the three could hear Starfire looking for the mustard, and listened to the beep of the waffle maker as Cyborg started to take out a few more fresh ones.

They each took a spot at the counter and began to pile their plates with the breakfast. They all began talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying each other's company. Even though Raven and Beast Boy hadn't been gone the whole time, they felt like they were finally seeing them again. They were happy to finally feel like they were home again.

They were just finishing up when Raven noticed something on the fridge," Hey, who made that?"

"What?" Beast Boy asked, looking in the direction that she was pointing. When everyone turned to look, they found that she was pointing at the picture of the entire team that Raven and Beast Boy had made when they had first been turned into toddlers.

"Oh that," Robin acknowledged, a smile appearing on his face, and Starfire and Cyborg were also smiling as they recalled the memory of the two presenting it to them." Some really nice kids gave that to us when you two were recovering,"

"So that's the story you used?" Raven asked.

"Well, we had to tell them something," Cyborg explained.

"Didn't they wonder when we turned back yesterday?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Not many people even saw that, but yeah, now they know you guys are fully recovered," Cyborg added, and they all laughed.

"I believe a few of the reporters contacted us wanting to know more about what had happened," Starfire aid.

"Yeah, they called this morning, but we took care of it," Robin told them. Raven and Beast Boy looked a little relieved that they wouldn't have to explain things to the press. They were all looking at the picture again, and Raven and Beast Boy were starting to think it looked familiar.

"Did we see it when they sent it?" Raven finally asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Robin replied, smiling knowingly. Raven and Beast Boy still looked confused by his comment, so he decided he would explain it to them later, along with a few other thing the two did. So, they moved on from the picture, and continued to finish their breakfast, happy that they were all back home.

-The End

* * *

**And there you have it, another story finished. I'm not sure how I feel about the entire conversation between Robin, Raven and Beast Boy, but hopefully most of it made sense. I hope that the chapter did a good job of explaining how and why Robin was able to understand them better based on his own past, and then experiences in Gotham. I also hope that I was able to explain about Raven and how hard it would be to go back to her normal habits after being able to use emotion freely. Let me know if I got those across, or if it was a total miss. So, did you like it? Did you hate it? Anything that really stood out to you about the story? Anything I forgot to mention that you were wondering about? Let me know!**

**Thanks to: dj25taz (so what are your thoughts on parings now that it's finished? I didn't really plan any, so I'm curious about what you guys saw), RavenSerendipity, jovanchin2013, Kaarlinaa, LostRaven (guest), DwaejiTokki, AStudyinEsmeWho (and thanks for the awesome question, I hope I was able to answer it for you), Cyr726, A bad escape, KaytieGrl (guest), Krostovikraven1, guest, Wicked Navajo, and Almost 12 D (guest) for the reviews, favorites, and follows, they really make my day so much better :)**

**LostRaven (guest): If you see it as bbrae, then you can have it as bbrae, and I also like that paring, so that might've shown through my writing even though it wasn't intentional**

**KaytieGrl (guest): Thank you!**

**guest: This was a review from ch. 13, and I just wanted to say that would be such a cute idea, and to put more of a twist on it, once it wears off, they find they do have feelings for each other or that it can only go into effect if they did have some emotion for each other**

**Almsot 12 D (guest): I didn't see your review until after I put the chapter up, but since you reviewed before, I don't know if you read this chapter yet or not. Anyway, I hope you have a great birthday :)**

**Goodbye my friends, until next time**

**-TheImaginativeFox **


End file.
